


Like Romeo and Juliet

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: PART ONE: KINDRED SERIES: Like Romeo and Juliet...Or Not, tells the story of Brian and Justin with a vampire twist.  This fic was originally written as an answer to a challenge. The series is loosely based on White Wolfe’s Vampire the Eternal Struggle and the short lived FOX television show Kindred: The Embraced.





	1. Kindred: A Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

A world within a world. The secret. The hidden. The Masquerade.

 

Vampires, or Kindred as they call themselves, exist in the world amongst us. They work, have families and eat like most humans do, but they are not like any human. To them, blood is life and human blood is like the nectar of gods. For they are vampires and humans are mere meals in their immortal existence. But, like humans, Kindred live by a set of laws, one of which is paramount: the existence of Kindred must stay hidden from human eyes and thus The Masquerade began.

 

To ensure The Masquerade, The Tradition was started electing a Prince to each major city giving that Prince complete control over the city, it’s surrounding areas and every Kindred within. The Prince not only controls all the Kindred in his or her domain, but he or she also controls who and how many humans are embraced into the Kindred and more importantly, who is not. All of this power and more is held by the Prince under the guise that control ensures The Masquerade.

 

The most important power is that the Prince of a city is the only Kindred allowed to have birth children. To a Prince, a Royal Bloodline is essential to gaining and maintaining power. As life would have it, complete control over anything is never that easy, for as it is in human society, Kindred are not the same. But, unlike humans, Kindred do not separate themselves by race, but by Bloodlines called Clans.

 

It is said that all Kindred blood can be traced back to Caine, son of Adam and Eve, who killed his brother out of jealousy. Cast out from God’s grace, Caine went to the Land of Nod where he lived cursed forever existing in death and darkness. After the Great Floods wiped the Earth clean, the children of Seth (Adam and Eve’s youngest son) flourished under God’s guidance as Caine designed to end his loneliness and despair. Using his cursed blood, Caine created his Progeny of Children giving existence to the original 13 Clans of Kindred.

 

For their safety at the time of the Great Inquisition, 7 of the original 13 Clans began a group known as the Camarilla, whose main purpose was the ensure the safety of the Kindred. Although the Camarilla (by pure number alone) controls all of Kindred society, there’s more than enough in-fighting to go around. 7 different Clans equals 7 different types of vampires with 7 different ideas on who should be Prince of a city.

 

One can often tell which Prince rules which city by the reputation of the city alone, for it often parallels the reputation of the Clan that controls it. The Brujah, who are rebels by nature, controls radical cities like San Paolo and Cairo. Gangrels, who are wanderers and shape shifters by nature, tend to control rural towns and cities like Anchorage. Malkavians, who are unquestionably insane, rule over questionable cities like Miami or Stockholm. The Nosferatu, who are known for their hideous, ‘monstrous’ appearance are generally wells of information that controls cities of knowledge like Hong Kong and Berlin. But, usually, a city lies within the control of one of the remaining 3 Camarilla Clans.

 

Cities like San Francisco, Paris and Los Angeles are controlled by the Toreador Clan. Concerned with beauty, artistry and luxury, Toreadors are forever stuck in a Renaissance, only concerned with making the world as beautiful as they are. Often, they are thought of as hedonistic, but artistic types are always misunderstood.

 

Controlling cities like Chicago, Austin and Rome, the Tremere are a Clan of ‘aggressive, highly intellectual and manipulative’ Kindred primarily concerned with control and self-gratification. Tremeres often have humans and other Kindred at their behest often by their pure manipulative talent, charisma or magnetism alone. It has been said that the Tremere are the closest to Caine, therefore their blood is stronger and tastes just a little sweeter hence there power and means to attract those who would follow them above all. But, then again, a Tremere’s power is based on magic, so the base of their power is left to interpretation.

 

The Ventrue are the richest and most sophisticated of all Kindred. They derive their power on pure finance alone, thought their skill in maneuvering through high society helps considerably. The Ventrue controls cities like Sidney, London and the city where this story takes place…Pittsburgh.

 

Pittsburgh, a low ‘blip’ on the Kindred map, lies within the control of the Ventrue Prince, but his control isn’t without its challenges. Several members of the Tremere Clan held interest in many of the city’s major companies and where the money goes, so goes the power. So, to fortify his control on the city, the Ventrue Prince married the leader of the Pittsburgh Toreador. The couple had two children and ruled the city for almost two decades until another Tremere uprising began. Interest in companies turned to controlling shares in corporations giving the Tremere Clan more and more power. Two efforts to dethrone the Prince were thwarted, but another was soon to follow.

 

Only, the Prince of Pittsburgh had an ace up his sleeve. His only son and eldest child would soon be 18 and old enough to be presented to The High Council, also called The Conclave. Therefore, another high ranking Kindred would be under his thumb and more power would be his. Although his son was still a ‘childe’ (not yet a full vampire), the Prince was sure his eldest would excel at his duties proving that he, Craig Taylor, was the rightful Prince of Pittsburgh, no matter what the Tremere might say.


	2. The Princess and the Lover

The young man strolled through the streets looking for something or someone to do. He was bored with everyone, with himself, with the life his family had fully planned out for him. Pretending to be spending the night at his friend's house, Craig Taylor's son broke free from his family duties to explore the strange feelings he had tried to push away for so long. But, he couldn't push them away any longer.

He had expected so much when he found out of his heritage, that he would inevitably be an immortal, but none of it had come true. He was just himself, Justin Taylor, young blonde boy with endearing blue eyes, a bubble butt and an innocent smile with nothing but a persistent and hopeful outlook on his life. He did not become some sex god like Brad Pitt or Tom Cruise, but that wouldn't stop the young man. 

Undaunted, Justin walked down Liberty Avenue to finally fulfill those strange urgings. He knew his father wouldn't be pleased, but he couldn't waste time of his father's concerns. He knew what his father was concerned about; establishing a stronghold on Pittsburgh, which meant Justin was expected to marry, have a bunch of children who would all rightfully serve under his father. That's the way it had always been and that's what the Prince expected of his son. Only, that's not what Justin had planned for his life. Well, he wasn't sure exactly what he had planned, but he was positive ‘women and children' had absolutely nothing to do with it.

All he wanted to do was to meet someone who made him feel...anything. Justin's heart felt like an abyss. Now he had a moment free of his parents, but for what reason? He had nothing to do and no one to be with. 

Justin walked past by many storefronts, peeking into them expecting to see something that interested him, but nothing did. Justin sighed, but it didn't make a difference. If his parents found him out there, they were never going to take him out of their site until he was 100. Literally.

"See something you like?" 

The voice startled Justin, so smooth and assured, he was a little embarrassed having been caught off guard. When he turned around, he saw a man well older than himself. He felt the man's arousal, not sure what to make of it quite yet.

"You look new around these parts," the man purred. "Wanna take a ride with me?"

The man was attractive, like several other men that passed and flirted with him on the street that night, but something was missing. Justin knew he liked men...it's just that he was looking for something special, but he didn't know exactly what. It frustrated him, so he turned back to look inside the store flatly sighing, "No, thanks."

"You sure?" The man put his arm around Justin's shoulder and squeezed tightly. "You look like you've never been to Liberty Avenue before and I'm the perfect queer tour guide."

"I said, ‘no thank you'," Justin snapped pushing away from the man and briskly walking away. Justin didn't bother to look back, but he knew the man wouldn't follow. All he wanted to do was to be free and now that he was, all he wanted to do was to go home. Defeated, Justin looked at the ground as he walked. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't let himself. He was going to be strong, but he needed to get in control of his situation first. 

Justin paused at a light post and leaned against it. He closed is eyes and allowed the music from a nearby club to fill his mind with images of men gyrating half naked touching nothing but skin and flesh. As the thoughts filled his mind, lust filled his groin, stiffening his member so much so that the young man brushed a nervous hand across his groin knowing that it wouldn't be enough. He couldn't help it. It was never enough but still, a soft moan crossed his lips. 

"You need any help with that?" A man's sugary voice asked.

Justin's eyes flashed open and met with hazel ones. About to say ‘no', he took one look at the man in front of him and gasped. "Maybe." 

When the man smiled, Justin felt like he was going to melt right there. The man was tall, but slim, muscles defined in all the right places and lips so full and so soft looking that Justin just wanted to press his lips against them.

"Got any place to be?" 

"No," Justin replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"You do now," the man replied with a mischievous grin. There was something about this man that made Justin feel like his heart had stopped...or was it pounding so loud that he couldn't even think? The man motioned to the side, "my jeep's over there."

Justin looked to where the man motioned and saw three other men standing by looking at them impatiently. "Group party?"

"Wanna group party?"

"No," Justin spit out so quick he giggled. 

The man smiled knowingly, "me either." The man then gently stroked the side of Justin's face, placing a thumb on the younger man's soft lips. "Gotta name?"

"Justin."

"Well, Justin," the man purred rubbing his hand down the blonde's chest towards his groin. "It's decision time. Are you staying? Or are you coming? Or do you just want me to make you cum?"

Justin heard the last remark and half sighed, half laughed, not able to take his eyes from the beautiful man that tempted his every being. But, that's when he heard it. From the jeep, one of the men that stood beside it called out, frustrated and annoyed at having been left lurking while their friend picked up some boy toy. "Brian," the man cried out. "Let's go already!"

Brian, Justin sighed in his own mind.

Brian smiled at the young man and began to back up slowly. Before he had gotten too far from the blonde, Brian held out a hand and asked, "so you coming?"

"Remember you're taking us home? Brian," the other man screamed out. "Brain!"

Brian had taken several steps back before Justin decided that life was too short. He took several steps forward and grabbed Brian's hand allowing the man to wrap an arm around his waist, leading him to the jeep. 

Justin went around the jeep and entered the passenger side maneuvering past Brian's friends, slamming the door shut with a smile plastered on his face. 

"Brian, you promised to take us home," the other man complained.

"Well, Brian Kinney never keeps his promises so none of us should be surprised," one of the other men said. 

Brian Kinney, Justin thought with a smile, must be another name for God.

"Don't worry, Michael," Brian said slipping on a pair of sunglasses although it was in the middle of the night. "Ted'll take you and Emmett home. It's not like you have anything else to do."

"Thanks," Michael replied and after thinking about it he added, "fuck you."

"I second that motion," Ted agreed. "Fuck you very much, Brian."

"I third and fourth that motion," Emmett said raising both hands in the air.

Brian laughed, started up the jeep and sped out of there before anyone else had any further comments. 

****

Justin walked into loft after Brian. The older man immediately began to disrobe, taking off his shirt and shoes before heading to the refrigerator and taking out a bottle of water. He took a sip before pointing to the entrance, "door."

Justin looked around flustered, but after realizing he left the front door open, he went over and closed it. When he turned around, he saw Brian pour the water from the bottle over his head. All Justin could see was water, skin, muscle, definition, flesh. He could see himself licking the water from Brian's skin and felt a jump in his groin, which was becoming almost unbearable, no matter how embarrassed he was. Then he noticed that his mouth was open and he was breathing erratically. Now, even more embarrassed, he closed his mouth and looked away, only to find that his eyes wanted to see more.

When Justin looked back at Brian, he found the man's pants in a puddle on the floor. His eyes drifted over every part of the older man soaking in his lean features. 

"Looks like a cat has your tongue," Brian said with a twitch of his eyebrow. The side of his lip curved up as he began to slowly take off his jock strap.

"No, I just," Justin started. But, then he noticed Brian begin to take off the jock strap, so he looked away. "I was just noticing your place. I really like the feel of it. It's nice...and..." Justin looked around and saw Brian before him completely naked, but for the evil grin on his face, "...big."

"So," Brian hummed. He turned and strolled towards the bedroom. "You coming or going? Or coming and...cum-ing?"

Before his mind had a chance to think about it, Justin was taking off his shirt and walking towards Brian. Their bodies touched and Justin felt like his whole being was on fire. Taking off his shirt, the blonde tossed it on the floor then pressed his lips against Brian's. As tongues intertwined, Brian unzipped the younger man's pants letting them drop to the floor. 

Brian picked up Justin allowing the boy to wrap his legs around his waist and walked them into the bedroom. Laying Justin on his back, Brian licked his stomach up to this chest then up his neck. Kissing relentlessly, Brian leaned into his ear and whispered, "what are you into?"

"Everything," Justin said, though the sound of his voice assured Brian that his initial thoughts about the boy were right, so he chuckled. 

Justin looked into Brian's eyes and knew he had to make a decision. He was either going to play some game and get in over his head, which he already seemed to be, or he would fess up and have the possibility that this man wouldn't want him when he found out how inexperienced he was. But, this was his only chance because if he couldn't have sex with this beautiful man, maybe we wasn't as gay as he thought he was. 

"Hmmm..."

"Alright," Justin sighed. "I'm a v-"

"I know," Brian interrupted purring into Justin's ear in between kisses. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Um," Justin replied not wanting to say anything else, but he couldn't help it. The way Brian was kissing him was like a truth serum, he just wanted to give this man everything, anything he wanted. "I'm..."

"You're..."

"17."

Brian looked up a little surprised, "tell me you're about to be 18."

"I'm about to be 18."

Brian laughed, "is that true?"

"Actually, yeah." Justin realized that he had answered Brian giving the older man the answer he had wanted to hear (and so automatically), but he could only laugh at the fact that it was actually true. "I'll be 18 in like a month, though my parents don't treat me like it. They like to keep me locked away like some princess in some fairy tale." Then hearing himself, he chuckled.

Brian looked into his eyes and couldn't help himself. Pawing and tasting the two explored each other's bodies before Brian spoke again, gasping for breath in between kisses, "anything else you need to share? Not positive are we?"

"Actually my parents think I'm always too positive and that I should be more realistic and keep me head out of the clouds," Justin said in all seriousness. "But, I just try to find the good in all the bad out there, you know?"

Brian laughed at his sweet innocence then leaned in and kissed Justin passionately, "I meant...you're not HIV positive are you?"

Justin giggled at his mistake, "no, but..."

"You know...you have a lot of but's," Brian hummed into Justin's neck. After hearing what he'd said, he took that opportunity to flip Justin over and examine the young man's fine exterior package. "And such a nice butt it is."

Brian started from Justin's neck and licked his way slowly down the younger man's spine. Down to his buttocks, Brian flicked his tongue in between Justin's cheeks until he came to the younger man's puckered hole. Licking the outside, he twisted his tongue sliding it up and down the sensitive area towards Justin's balls licking them as he passed by them. Finally, sliding his tongue in, Justin cried out, moaning as Brian's tongue maneuvered in and out of his hole. After spending some time there, he rubbed his sweaty body up and down Justin's finally licking the younger man's ear and whispering, "but..."

"But?" Justin tried to remember what they had been talking about before Brian's welcomed diversion.

"You were telling me your secrets," Brian finished.

"I don't have any others," Justin said turning around to face his lover. Then as he looked up he got trapped in Brian's gaze. "Well, except for being a vampire."

"A vampire?" Brian laughed in between kisses. 

"Well, I'm not officially a vampire until I made my embrace and my first kill," Justin amended. 

Brian laughed then stopped when he noticed the look on Justin's face. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Promise you won't tell," Justin said shyly as though his naked body wasn't pressing against this other mans. He just whispered. "It's called The Masquerade and I'm supposed to keep it a secret."

Brian watched the young man closely, but could see that Justin was deadly serious. "I won't say a word," Brian whispered, though it seemed more than ridiculous. The smart thing to do would be to kick this kid out of his place. There was still enough time to hit the bars and pick up another trick, Brian thought. But, as he looked down at the innocent looking, soft body below him, he couldn't help himself. "Just as long as I'm not your first kill."

"I'd never do that," Justin breathed out. "I want..." His hand traced an unknown pattern across Brian's chest until he got to his groin, where Justin finally had his hand on Brian's prize. Gripping it firmly in his hand, the young man began to stroke Brian, passing the experienced man's cock between fingers in his fist. "I want you. I want..."

Brian closed his eyes as Justin pumped him. There was something about this kid that was driving him to make judgement calls that he wouldn't usually make. The thought slipped from his mind as he heard Justin's words louder, begging him, wanting him, needing him like no one else before, "I want...please, Brian..."

Leaning over, Brian grabbed a condom and the lube from his nightstand. Normally, he preferred it when his tricks put it on him, but he was not in the mood to wait for the younger man to fumble around when all he wanted to fuck the shit out of him. Reminding himself that this little boy toy was still a virgin, Brian slowed the pace down a bit, lubing his fingers, slipping only one into Justin's hole. 

Justin squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath when Brian's finger entered. When Brian slipped the finger out then back in again only further, Justin screamed, though he tried not to. 

"Shh, Princess," Brian whispered as he slipped another finger in. 

"It hurts," Justin panted.

Brian leaned down and kissed the younger man, flicking his tongue in and out synchronized with the mechanisms of his fingers. Getting into a steady motion, Brian moved his body away from Justin's.

After feeling Brian's body pull away from his, Justin's eyes franticly opened. "I'm still here," Brian reassured him with a smile. He slipped his fingers out of Justin and took the young man's legs and lifted them over his shoulders.

Exposed, Justin was nervous, but knew there was no other place he wanted to be. "This is going to hurt," Brian warned him. "But, the pain will go away and all that will be left is you and me."

"Promise?"

Steeling his eyes, Brian asked, "ready?"

Justin stared into his eyes as Brian's cock slowly began to fill him. Mouth open, he wanted to scream, but only gasps of air escaped his lungs, panting heavily until Brian was completely sheathed in him.

Brian smiled as his initial journey came to a completion resting his balls against the back of Justin's butt. "You OK?"

Justin only grunted, a single tear making its way down his cheek.

"Don't worry, Princess," Brian whispered slowly removing himself from Justin, then slowly easing back into him.

"Oh, God," Justin finally got out when Brian pushed back into him. "Is it always going to hurt like this?"

"A little, but it'll feel so good," Brian assured him. 

"Promise?"

Brian smiled. "Yes," he whispered. "Because no matter who you're with, I'll always be there."

Not wanting to delve too deeply into discussion, Brian quickened his pace faster and faster, moving in and out of the blonde. The faster he went, the louder and more passionate Justin's cries became, so he moved in closer, locking lips, grabbing a tight hold onto his young lover. Grabbing in between them, Brian stroked Justin's cock until the young man toes curled and his orgasm hit making him wail out and cum spurt out in between them. Several strokes later, Brian shot his fluids inside the condom and collapsed on top of the younger man. 

Taking several breaths, Brian eased off of the young man and grabbed for his cigarettes off of his nightstand. He lit a cigarette and looked over at blue eyes staring at him. Brian knew that he should tell him to leave, but the look in the kid's eyes only made him want more. But, Brian thought, this kid thinks he's a vampire, so the smartest thing to do would be to tell him to go home. Just tell him to get the fuck out, he thought before he looked over at the young man again. He blew out his smoke.

****

Grunting, Brian pounded into Justin, the younger man's pain ignored as he pushed his butt back enveloping Brian's cock. Having already spent his load...again, Justin reached back and squeezed Brian's butt, slapping it lightly, something the older man had done the last two times they had sex that night. Feeling Justin's desire to make him explode, Brian couldn't contain himself and shot his load collapsing to the bed beside the blonde. 

"You learn quick," he chuckled still a little delirious.

"You're a good teacher, Obi Wan," Justin replied snuggling against the older man's arm.

Brian laughed and sat up in bed. He looked down at his lover and couldn't say it. Strangely nervous for some reason, Brian cleared his throat and looked away. 

Justin felt what was coming, but he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here with this perfect man for the rest of eternity. He had to do something or all that hope he clung to would be gone. 

"I can't go home," Justin finally said. His eyes seemed to grow, his endearing look already making the older man's cock twitch. "My parents think I'm at my friend Daphne's house. Maybe you..." Justin looked closely at the man, then decided to change his tactics. "Maybe you know a place where I could, you know, stay until morning?"

Brian sighed. "I guess you can stay here for the night...but you're going to have to pay." Brian smiled running a finger down Justin's chest then under the sheets to see what he could find.

"I think I can manage that," Justin replied now giddy once again.

"One night," Brian amended seriously. He waited for Justin to erase the silly grin then added; "I don't do boyfriend's. I don't do relationships. I don't do love. Got it?"

At first, all Justin felt was disappointment; then he looked into Brian's eyes. "You know, Brian," he replied with a soft smile, "I understand you completely." 

"Good," Brian said beginning a new barrage of kisses. "Now we can get back to fucking."

"I want to do it all night," the younger man giggled pinching Brian's nipple.

"A lot of stamina must be a vampire perk," Brian chuckled. Brian suddenly found himself on the bottom, then corrected the maneuver shifting the blonde on his back again. "I bet all of my best tricks were actually vampires."

"Doubt it," Justin disagreed, leaning up and kissing the older man. "It's not what you think. Queers are treated the same way in vampire society as in any other. God knows what's going to happen when my parents find out. My dad'll go apeshit."

Brian reached over, grabbed his bottled water and after finishing it, he tossed it across the room. "I thought that most vampires were gay."

"Fucking Anne Rice. That's just bullshit," Justin replied. "And so is that whole thing about crosses. And the garlic thing. And the sunlight thing and..."

"Wait," Brian interrupted. "So, vampires can go out into the sunlight?"

"Only after they've fed blood," Justin amended. "And we don't really call ourselves vampires, we say ‘Kindred'. My father says Kindred are like gods, but that's just because he rules over all the Kindred in Pittsburgh, they call him a Prince."

"So..." Brian said surprised that not only did he find this interesting for some strange reason, but also that he gave a shit. He lay back in bed shifting until he was comfortable. "You're really a princess, huh? You're not expecting me to bow or anything are you?"

"Never."

"Good, cause that's just bullshit," Brian replied rolling his eyes. 

"Usually we're supposed to use our ‘ways' to manipulate you humans to do what we want," Justin hummed straddling Brian. "But, not you...you're...different."

Brian chuckled. "How's that? Because I suck cock?"

"No, well, yeah...but that's not it," Justin leaned down and ran his nose from Brian's groin up to his neck. "There's something about you that's like, I don't know...what do you call it?"

"Sexy? Irresistible?" Brian momentarily closed his eyes as Justin nibbled on his ear. "Or my favorite...asshole."

"Ambrosia," Justin purred. "You're like an aphrodisiac."

"Never heard that one before," he hummed as Justin licked down his body.

The phone rang. Brian leaned over, but was stopped by Justin's sudden attack on his cock. He knew there was something important that was supposed to happen, but with the blonde's tongue proved what a good teacher he was. His mind was drawing a blank. Think he told himself, but all thoughts were interrupted by the stars that filled is vision. Jesus, Brian thought, did I teach him how to do that?


	3. The Princess and His Mission

Brian woke up feeling the mother of all hangovers, though he couldn't remember drinking or doing any drugs for that matter. He turned to his side and saw crystal blue eyes staring back at him.

"Morning."

"Yeah," Brian coughed. He sat up and looked around at the state of his loft, which was in shambles. "Why do I do this to myself?"

"You wanted to prove that you have more stamina than I do," Justin replied with a mischievous smile. "Which you proved...barely."

"Oh good," Brian sighed. "At least the damage wasn't done in vain."

"Do you even remember last night?"

"Yes," Brian snapped, more annoyed that it was obvious that he was lying. "Mostly...it'll come back. Sadly, it always does. So..."

Brian looked at the younger man and tried to remember, but nothing came to mind, well, except for the taste and smell of the blonde. Brian pushed the thought in the back of his head; he had to go to work and he was sure this kid had to go to...school. High school. Brian sighed. How did he get himself into stuff like this? No. Why did he do things like this? "What's your name again?"

"Justin," the young man, all hope of true romance dashed away with the simple question. "Can I use your shower?"

"Sure," Brian replied pointing to the bathroom. The younger man went to shower as Brian got up and went to the answering machine. He listened to the messages, cursed himself then decided he wasn't going to dwell on things that he couldn't change. His lesbian buddy, Lindsey, just gave birth to his child. He was a father...and he missed the whole thing. But, that wasn't his concern. Lindsey and her lover, Mel, would be his child's mommies and he would be left to conquer the world of cock, free of children.

"I have a baby," Brian mumbled.

"Shit," Justin yelped from the bathroom. Water flowed and steam began to drip into the main loft area.

"Two babies," Brian amended. He resolved himself to enter the bathroom and get ready for work. But, when he walked in, all he saw was beauty under a cascade of water in his shower. Stepping into the shower, he allowed the water to soak his sore skin and drench his hair. 

"Congratulations," Justin said as Brian wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You know?" Brian was surprised.

"Mel kept calling all last night," Justin told him. "When you fell asleep the second time, I picked up the phone and talked to her. She was so pissed, but she said she didn't expect anything less from you."

Brian rolled his eyes.

"Then I talked to Lindsey, who was so sweet," Justin continued. "Lindsey and I talked for a while. You have a son and his name is Gus. Mel wanted to name him Abraham, but then I told Lindsey that he'd get his ass kicked in school. She liked Gus and I've always like that name, so I told her to name your son, Gus."

"Gus," Brian hummed. "It's a good butch name."

Justin's smile glowed. "I'm glad you like it."

"Let's see if you can think of anything else I'd like."

****

Michael waited in Brian's elevator, digging into his pocket and taking out a spare key. He opened the door, walked into the loft then to Brian's bedroom only to find his best friend slowly dressing the young man he was ditched for last night.

"He's still here?"

"A young man needs his protein first thing in the morning," Brian replied easing on Justin's underwear. He slapped the boy's butt then walked into the kitchen grabbing Michael on his way. "And I'm the perfect one to give it to him."

"I'm sure," Michael scoffed. "I called you a million times last night. Do you know you're a father?"

"Yeah," Brian chuckled. He buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in. "I called the munchers this morning and I'm going to swing by before work."

"Well, let's get going," Michael said walking backwards towards the door. "Cause you have to drop me off at work after we go see your new baby."

"Fine..." Brian tried to remember, but his memory didn't seem to be returning as quickly as he had hoped. "Um...Princess...time for school."

"Justin," the young man called out, now almost amused by Brian's lack of recall. "I'll be out in a sec."

After being nagged by Michael, Justin finally got ready, but not before pocketing the same jock strap that Brian had worn, which had sealed his fate. Walking outside with the men, Justin stood as Brian and Michael got into the jeep.

"What school?"

"St. James," Justin replied giddy once again. He jumped into the back seat as Michael made his displeasure known. 

"Wanna meet my kid?" Brian couldn't help himself. Inviting the blonde was worth the torture he was putting Michael through, or so he told himself.

Michael looked over at Brian shocked.

"Sure."

After meeting Lindsey, her lover Mel and the child she had with Brian, Justin felt ecstatic. He had talked to the lesbian's at the hospital and felt that he finally found a place where he could be himself. He had finally found his people. In the back seat of Brian's jeep as they drove away from the hospital, Justin listened as Michael complained about Brian's irresponsible behavior and openly about picking up the underage trick.

Speeding, Brian drove to St. James and skid to a halt in front of half the students. Students stood at the front of the school and stared. Embarrassed, Justin got out of the jeep and looked at Brian with wanting eyes. "When will I see you again?"

"You'll see me," Brian replied, a coy smile leaving his lips, "...in your dreams."

"I need you."

"Look, Princess," Brian said memories filling his mind, "think of me like your Masquerade thing. I'm hidden, a secret that your parent's will never find out about." 

Justin wanted to cry, but then it hit him. He wasn't going to live his parent's life. He wanted to live his own. He looked around at the eyes of his fellow students and made a decision that would forever change his life. Justin ran his fingers through the back of Brian's hair and pulled the older man into a deep kiss. Finally finished, Justin walked away from Brian like he was drunk. He walked up to his friend Daphne, whose only remark was "Oh my God!"

Justin smiled, "I just met God and his name is Brian Kinney."

****

Brian shook his head until the dizzy haze left him. He had fallen asleep at work again. A week had passed since his encounter with the young ‘vampire'. Brian laughed at the thought of it, but still he couldn't get that kid out of his mind. Sure, his mind was still fuzzy, but a picture of the blonde was seemed to be the only clear image.

"Not another nap?" Cynthia, Brian's assistant, walked into the office and softly placed a few folders on Brian's desk. "You should try and sleep at night...you know, instead of fucking all night like a rabbit."

Brian snatched the folders and waved them at Cynthia shooing her from his office without a word. He looked at the clock and sighed, he had practically slept the day away...in fact, he had practically slept the week away. He remembered going to Woody's. He also remembered seeing the young blonde looking for him. Brushing the young man aside, Brian left him at Woody's and went to Babylon. That was Monday. The same happened on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and he suspected the same would happen today. Not that he didn't like the kid following him, but what bothered him was something he didn't want to admit to himself. What if Ju- the kid wasn't there? Brian rubbed his eyes and figured he had enough sleep at work to have a little fun later on that night. It didn't matter. Brian Kinney always had fun.

****

"Justin, you are not going out tonight," a woman gasped as Justin packed a backpack full of clothes. "And you can't wear that. It's way too small for you."

"That's the point, Ma," Justin sighed. He went to his bureau drawer and pulled out a handful of colorful briefs. "Don't worry. I'll be at Daphne's. You can call me there."

"Yeah," she sarcastically sighed. As Justin walked into his closet, his mother, Jennifer, glanced down at the open underwear drawer where she saw something she hadn't seen before. She picked up the large gray jock strap and stared at it. She washed her son's clothes more times than she cared for, so she knew this did not belong to her son. She shoved the jock strap back into the drawer and sat on his bed next to a sketch pad. She flipped through the pages in shock as skilled drawings of naked men began to fill the pages. If she ever wondered about it before, she didn't any longer. She almost had the confirmation she needed. "Justin...you will...be careful, won't you?"

"What could possibly happen at Daphne's," Justin replied happy that he was winning this argument. He put on his jacket and kissed his mother.

As Justin began to leave, his mother's voice stopped him, "I know you're not going to Daphne's."

Justin stopped dead in his tracks and stood silently at the doorway. 

"Are you..." Jennifer choked on her words, unable to find a smooth way to ask. "Do you..."

"I'm fine," Justin said, then finally turning around eyes making contact with his mother. "I'll be fine."

"Your dad..."

"Dad is too busy fighting against the Tremere to care anything about me."

"That's not true."

"Mom, I know he loves me," Justin said leaning up against the doorframe. "But, I have to live my life for me...not for him. Not even for the Ventrue, especially since I'm not a Ventrue. We're Toreadors, Mom. Who cares about endless power and all that crap? It's all about beauty and love, especially love."

"Are you in love, Justin?"

Not able to reply, Justin just nodded ‘yes'. 

"Is...he beautiful?"

Justin didn't answer. He heard the innuendo and ran from his home as fast as he could. 

****

Brian grunted as he came. He opened his eyes and began to zip up his pants ignoring the man at his feet. "Thanks, gotta go." Brian left the man and entered the main area of Babylon walking back to his group of friends. 

"Have fun?" Emmett asked sipping on a beer.

"I got bored," Brian hissed leaning past Emmett to order a beer from the bartender behind him. 

"I wish the day would come where I got tired of some hot guy sucking my cock," Ted proclaimed.

"Well, we all can't be Brian Kinney," Emmett sighed leaning against Michael. "I mean, he's got his own fan club." The man pointed to the stairs where Justin and his friend Daphne were standing. 

"Your stalker's here," Michael snapped. "Jesus. That kid just won't let go."

"Maybe if you hadn't taken him to the diner," Ted said. 

"You took him to the diner?" Brian paid for his beer and began to drink immediately. He was about to lecture Michael on interfering when he had to stop himself. He decided it was best to just smile and drink his beer. 

"Yeah," Michael said. "I felt sorry for him after you kept ditching him for your latest trick. I took him to the diner. My mom nicknamed him Sunshine."

Brian couldn't help but laugh. A self-proclaimed vampire named Sunshine. Now that's funny, Brian thought. 

"Well it fits him," Ted told them. 

Brian turned away and ordered another beer; sure that his little stalker would soon be at his side and his boring night would be a lot more interesting. 

"Well maybe he's gotten over you already," Ted said poking Brian's arm. "Since he just went to the dance floor with some hot stud leaving his lady friend on the stairs."

Brian finished off his beer before turning around. He leaned backwards towards the bar, then looked for the young man.

"Where'd he go?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," Ted replied scanning the dance floor.

"May I ask why we all care?" Michael tried to bite back the bitterness, but failed miserably. He looked at his best friend. "Right Brian?"

However, Brian wasn't paying attention. His eyes scanned the dance floor, but he was still unable to see the young man that he tried so hard to shove from his mind. Frustrated, Brian closed his eyes and panned his head around until something began to tickle in his stomach. When he opened his eyes, he saw Justin dancing. "Shit," Brian mumbled. He looked around missing Justin's glance and cursed some more. "I need a blow job."

"Another one?" Emmett laughed. 

Brian scanned the dance floor for his next trick. A few guys got his attention, but his eyes always went back to that young blonde...who now had several men groping on him. Snatching Ted's beer from the man's lips, Brian finished it off then tossed it aside. He walked away from the young vampire and headed back into the depths of Babylon for easy sex. 

****

"It didn't work," Justin sighed walking back to Daphne. "He saw me dancing with those other guys and he just left. Maybe I was wrong, but how could I be? I felt it. There was something there."

"Just because you felt it, doesn't mean that he did," Daphne consoled her friend. "He's not like us, Justin. Kine don't have the same feelings as we Kindred. My grandsire always said that Kine experiences, Kindred emotes. We don't only experience, we create the means to do it."

"Isn't this the same grandsire that said that when the Titanic sank, that she swam for shore?"

"Yeah," Daphne laughed. "But, that could be true..."

Justin looked around then back to his best friend. He looked at the door to the infamous back room of Babylon. "He went back there didn't he?"

"Could have," Daphne lied. She saw Brian go in there, but she didn't want her best friend to follow the human like a sick puppy. 

"Don't bother, Daph," Justin replied. "It's weird, but...I can feel him. Can't you?"

Daphne closed her eyes and when she opened them she began to point to random Babylon customers. "He's Kindred. He is, too. And him and him and him and Jesus! Who said that Kindred weren't gay?"

"My dad," Justin answered. "But, you can't feel him?"

Daphne shook her head ‘no' and followed as her best friend began to walk through the flood of men. She stopped at the door separating the main floor from the backroom area where men were on their hands and knees doing things that she only thought was theory. 

Justin looked at Daphne and motioned for her to wait, although it was obvious she had no intention on venturing any further. Justin walked through the array of men, finally heading down a set stairs into a dark area full of men in various stages of sexual gratification. 

First, Justin saw a man bent over an arm of a sofa. The man's body shook from the force of the man pounding into him from behind. The man's mouth was open and he grabbed the sofa so hard that his knuckles grew white. Brian's face was shaded, hidden behind the man's. When Brian's face emerged, Justin saw his lover anew. 

Ridges appeared in between Brian's eyes above his nose and fangs adorned his mouth, blood seeping from the side. Instinctively, Brian looked over to Justin, but didn't slow his pace, still jamming his cock into the man below him without much regard. 

Justin approached Brian and placed his head on the older man's bare back, reaching around and squeezing a nipple. Growling, Brian quickened his pace as the man below him moaned and grunted. Pulling the man up to him again, Brian took one last bite while he came, licking the remains of blood and to his amazement, closing the wound he created. What the fuck?

Drunk and dazed, Brian allowed Justin to zip up his pants and lead him back into the main area of Babylon. Approaching Daphne, Justin noticed as Brian's friend's made their way towards them. 

"I feel him now, Justin," Daphne said in shock.

"I know," Justin gasped. "We have to get him out of here."

"You're not taking him anywhere," Michael interrupted grabbing Brian's arm. "Emmett, take his other arm."

Emmett grabbed Brian's arm from Justin and was confronted with Brian's steely gaze and unnerving smile. "You don't look so hot, Brian..."

"You do," Brian purred leaning in, mouth open, fangs prepared heading towards Emmett's neck. 

As Emmett screamed, Justin jumped in and grabbed Brian forcing the man's face towards his own. Emmett let go of Brian allowing the younger man to hold him. "What did you do to him?" 

"I've never heard of this before," Daphne said unconsciously grabbing onto Ted. "And I'm at the head of my Kindred class."

"We have to get out of here," Michael said happy that everyone was either high or otherwise occupied at Babylon. "Come on."

Michael tried to pull Brian, but his best friend wouldn't budge. So, Justin stood in front of Brian and kissed him and continued to do so until Brian followed Justin's kisses outside of Babylon. 

Michael drove the jeep to Brian's loft with Justin as Emmett and Ted followed in Daphne's car. He was glad it was only a short distance since Brian had rid himself of most of his clothing and he had started to give his young lover a blow job. Forcing the two out of the jeep, Michael finally got everyone into Brian's loft before slamming the door shut and beginning his tirade. "So now can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Sweetheart if I only knew," Emmett responded as Brian began to take off Justin's pants. "One thing's for sure, not only is Brian horny, he's an exhibitionist."

"Brian," Michael gasped trying to grab a hold of Brian's arm, only to be growled at. "Brain!"

Brian shook away his best friend's hand and picked up Justin, carrying the smaller man into the bedroom. Forgoing foreplay, Brian lifted Justin's legs and eased into him, precum only easing the entrance a bit. Within a few strokes, Brian began a tempo of grunts, moans and growls, which was echoed happily by Justin, who completely forgot about the other men and his best friend standing in the other room staring at them. 

****

The Embrace

"Oh my God!" Daphne couldn't help it. She also couldn't take her eyes away from the two men. "He's having sex. They're having...sex."

"And they're doing such a good job at it too," Emmett mentioned as he noticed Michael's eyes go from the bedroom to the kitchen. 

"Jesus," Ted looked on with amazement. "No wonder he's Brian Kinney and I'm not. I actually pay good web sites to see guys fuck like that."

"Can someone, anyone explain to me what the hell is going on around here?" Michael had begrudgingly walked over to the CD player and put on music, which helped, but not enough. "You're Justin's friend. What did he do to Brian?"

"I don't know," Daphne lied. 

"She's lying," Emmett said looking the girl in the eye.

"I...I..." Daphne tried to think of a better lie, but her mind wandered every time either Justin or Brian grunted or growled. "I think we're in big trouble."

"What are you talking about, Sweetie?"

After being hassled after approximately two orgasms her best friend had, Daphne finally explained the whole thing. The Masquerade and the rules. "We broke biggest rules out there...in one night! Justin's dad's gonna flip...then, oh shit!"

"Alright, Ms. Vampire," Emmett said since it looked as if Ted and Michael were stuck in denial. Not that he couldn't blame them, but Emmett knew what he saw. Fangs. Fangs, yellow eyes and blood dripping from Brian's mouth were definite signs of vampires. "What rules were broken?"

"Rule One: The Tradition of the Masquerade. No Kine, I mean you humans, are supposed to know about us. Rule Two: The Tradition of Domain. No vampire shall enter the domain without permission from the Prince. Rule Three: The Tradition of Progeny. No vampire shall embrace another without permission of the Prince. Rule Four: the Tradition of Accounting. Any wrongdoing of a vampire shall be taken care of by the sire."

"How many rules are there?" Ted asked.

"Six."

"So, Justin broke four out of the six rules," Michael hissed. 

"At least he's consistent," Emmett said trying to find the best spin on things.

"No, not just Justin. He might get away with just being punished," Daphne corrected. "But, not him. Brian's the outsider. It's him that'll pay. The Prince will make him pay."

"So, how much is the fee for something like this?" Emmett asked, though he was pretty sure of the answer. 

"Death."

"No fucking way," Michael gasped. He walked into the bedroom, no longer caring that his best friend was fucking a teenager. "Brian! Brian? You've got bigger problems than your cock so cum already! Brian! Brian?"

"The Embrace," Daphne said staring at Brian, who fangs were locked in Justin's neck as his dick was in the teenager's other end. "It's finally made a full circle. Your friend is a vampire now. Holy shit! I just watched two guys embrace!"

"Didn't you say that there was a Prince? Hey," Ted asked getting the young woman's attention. "Maybe we could go to the Prince and explain what happened. Say that it was all a mistake. Brian just fucked the wrong guy."

"We can't."

"Why can't we?"

"Because Justin's father is the Prince," Daphne said. The others heard the words then all of them in unison plopped on the couch. 

"This just keeps getting better," Michael sighed.

****

Brian grunted and came again, leaning down to kiss his young lover. 

"I can't believe we did it all night," Justin said accepting the kisses, suddenly wanting more, but feeling too sore to do anything about it. He and Brian lay together breathing in each other until Justin began to feel Brian's need once again. "Oh God."

"It's fine," Brian sighed wishing that his hard on would just go away so that he could sleep. "I'll just go in the bathroom and jerk off."

"No," Justin quickly said grabbing a hold of his older lover. "I'm yours and I can't think of anything I want more than to be fucked by you."

Brian chuckled. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Justin's, slipping his dick inside the blonde again, stroking slowly. Grunts and moans began to fill the silent loft until the sound of metal banging caught the two lover's attention. Brian tried to ignore it, but the banging continued on for several minutes.

"You gonna get that?" Justin asked from under his lover.

Brian sighed, put on a pair sweat pants and trotted into the main area where he saw Emmett sleeping on the couch with a disc man and earphones on. When he opened the front door, he was surprised to see who stood there.

"Mom," Brian sighed yet again. He opened the door and stuck out his arm inviting her in. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I felt it last night. When did it happen?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she replied placing her purse on the kitchen counter. "Brian, my God, what have you done?"

"Good news travels fast around these parts."

"Good news?" Brian's mother, Joannie, scoffed at the thought. "I tried to save you from all of this, Brian and what do you do? You jump into it, head first."

"Mom," Brian said trying to make his mother understand that he had no idea how this all began. "I didn't know. I think I had sex with the wrong person."

"I'd say," Joannie replied. "You know, after your grandfather died, I thought we could get away from all this sin."

"He was a vampire?"

"Kindred," Joannie said the word like it was venomous. "They call themselves Kindred. And yes, your grandfather was one, as was your grandmother."

"Dad too?"

"No," Joannie laughed. "He was supposed to be...embraced. Your grandfather promised that after your father and I had a son, we were supposed to be become Kindred."

"Don't tell me," Brian interrupted leaning against the kitchen counter. "Right after I was born Grandpa died..."

"And your father was never allowed to be embraced. Neither was I," Joannie finished for Brian. She thought about her past and let the memories fill her. "Do you know how powerful your grandfather was? He ruled this city with an iron fist since it's founding. He was the most powerful Prince of Pittsburgh. That is until those Ventrue's killed him and stole the Princedom from our family. At first I was horrified, but then I saw the light. It was then I knew that I had actually been saved from a life of sin." Joannie closed her eyes and relished the thought. "God saved me."

"God?" Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the fuck does God have to do with anything?"

"God is our savior," Joannie explained hoping that her son would understand, yet knowing that he wouldn't. "Only with the grace of God can our souls be saved. And although you have already been embraced into the sin of vampirism, your soul can still be saved."

"So, you're here to save me?"

"Yes, son," Joannie pleaded. "We'll go to the ruling Ventrue Prince and beg for mercy. He will most likely exile you from Pittsburgh, but at least you'll be alive."

"Alive?"  
  
"You don't understand what you've done, son." Joannie took a deep breath and softly touched her son's bare shoulder. "You became a vampire without the permission of the Prince of Pittsburgh, which is already punishable by death. And do you know how I know that? Because, my son, you are a Tremere...born from a Royal Blood Line of Tremere and the Prince is a Ventrue-sworn enemy of the Tremere. As I understand it, since I haven't been by the old haunts since your grandfather's death, you are the only Tremere with Royal blood in all of Pennsylvania. That means you are a threat to the Prince, especially with his Tremere enemies waging war against him."

"Me?" Brian felt like he wanted to throw up. "Don't you have Royal blood too? What about my wonderful sister?"

"I was never embraced, son," Joannie replied. "I wasn't allowed to be embraced until after I bore a son. Your sister, thank God, knows nothing of this. Brian, I just want to help you. Just let me-"

"Brian?" The sound of Justin's voice echoed in the loft. "Brian, are you coming back?"

Brian didn't bother to look over his shoulder. He could sense his young lover's presence behind him. 

"I didn't know you had company," Joannie spit out already slowly backing away from her son towards the door.

"Justin, this is my mom. Mom...this is Justin."

"Hi," Justin said already sorry that he walked in the room like he had been riding a horse for a week.

Joannie rushed out of the loft and pushed the button on the elevator, then again and again eventually leaving her thumb there in the hopes that it would come sooner. 

"Mom!"

Without turning around, Joannie spit out, "when were you going to tell me? Does your father know? Your sister?"

"Claire knows," Brian replied stopping at the doorframe not actually wanting to get closer to his mother. "I wasn't planning on telling you or dad."

"It's a sin," Joannie snapped opening the door to the elevator and getting in.

"What? That I fuck men, that I didn't tell you or that I'm your unwanted vampire spawn?"

"It's a sin," she repeated.

"Mom, I thought we were going to go the Prince and beg for my life? Mom?"

As the elevator descended and his mother began to disappear, Brian only heard the cold shriek of her voice. "There's no hope left for your soul, Brian. There's no point. You're already going to hell."

Brian closed the door and turned around to face Justin. 

"I'm so sorry," Justin said almost in tears.

Brian didn't say anything. He just walked up to his young lover and wrapped his arms around him. 

Emmett's head popped out from behind the sofa. He tore off his headphones and looked at the hugging couple. Justin was now sobbing. "Did I miss something?"

****

Jennifer walked into the Liberty Diner hesitantly. She glanced around taken aback by the colors...and the scantily clad men. 

"Can I get you some coffee...tea?"

Jennifer turned and saw the red haired waitress with the nametag Debbie. "Tea...please."

Jennifer took a seat at the counter then answered the barrage of questions Debbie asked. Yes, this was her first time here. Yes, she was meeting someone here. No, she wasn't gay. Yes, she has a son. No, well, I don't know...maybe?

"Maybe?" Debbie laughed. "You know, honey, you know. Hell, I knew! In fact, I was the one who told Michael he was gay. Used to find pictures of half naked men under his mattress." Debbie looked at Jennifer up and down. "He's still your son and he still loves you."

"And I still love him," Jennifer replied, but more for herself than Debbie.

"Then that's all that matters."

"Hey, Ma," Michael said walking into the diner with Ted and Daphne behind him.

"Hey, Honey, this is..."

"Jennifer. Jennifer Taylor."

"Honey, this is Jenn," Debbie said grabbing her son's shoulders. "And Jenn, this is my gay son, Michael."

"Justin's mom," Michael said, though he waited for the woman's approval.

"You're Sunshine's mom? You have a special one there. He's the hottest twink to come round these parts in ages."

"Hi, Mrs. Taylor," Daphne said trying to cut off Debbie's last remark.

Jennifer smiled lightly then paused, looking at the entry door. "Where's Justin?"

"Jennifer, I'm Ted and I got us all a booth in the back," the man said ushering Jennifer, Michael and Daphne towards the more secluded seating.

Jennifer could hardly wait until her son's best friend sat down next to her before she spoke. "Daphne is there something wrong with Justin?" 

"No," Daphne replied, although not particularly convincing.

"You are like the worst liar ever," Michael hissed, though he didn't mean to. "Yeah, not only is Justin in trouble, he got our friend in trouble too."

"I don't understand."

"They know about we Kindred," Daphne told her. "We think...well...we know...that Brian..."

"Who's Brian?"

"Brian?" Debbie walked up to the booth and set down four glasses of water. "What the hell has Brian done now?"

"Ma, not now," Michael answered.

"Is Brian...the boy that Justin is seeing?"

"Boy?" Debbie couldn't help but laugh.

"Ma!"

"Alright, alright," Debbie said leaving the table to tend to her other customers.

"Yes," Ted said thinking that maybe he should take charge of the conversation. "Brian and Justin...have been...intimate."

"You can say that," Michael threw out.

"Are you..." Jennifer looked at Daphne hoping that her son's best friend would tell her that her fears were unfounded. "Are you sure? Are you sure Justin's...gay?"

"Oh yeah," Daphne replied. The vision of Justin on his back with his legs over the older man's shoulders as Brian slammed into him was firmly planted in her mind. "No question."

"Oh God."

"Sorry...Jennifer, but the fact that your son is gay is the least of our problems," Ted said hoping to keep the conversation in focus.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Michael began. As customers passed by the booth, he lowered his voice. "Somehow Brian has...Brian...is...a blood sucking creature of the night."

"I thought he was already that," Ted shot out. "Sorry, but Emmett would've said it if he were here."

"It's true," Daphne confirmed. "Justin could sense Brian in a roomful of...people. Then last night, Brian made his..." she leaned in close to Jennifer and whispered, "first kill. Then after we left the club, later that night...at Brian's place...I saw it. I saw them embrace."

"Oh my God!"

"That's what I said," Daphne agreed.

"Justin's too young," Jennifer mumbled.

"No, no," Daphne corrected. "Justin hasn't, you know, made his first kill. He wasn't embraced. Brian was."

"Then we'll contact Brian's clan leader and fix this before Justin's father finds out."

"No, that's just it," Daphne gasped. "Brian isn't Kindred. Brian isn't one of us. When I saw him at the club, I couldn't sense him, but Justin could. He wasn't Kindred...but he is now."

"He has to be," Jennifer replied as the severity of the situation began to hit her.

"I've known Brian since forever and I know his parents," Michael explained. "He's not a vampire. His mother is the biggest bible thumper this side of the Mississippi."

"This can't be happening," Jennifer said, her hand now shaking. "This is impossible."

"Justin's in trouble isn't he?" Daphne asked, although she already knew the answer. 

Jennifer said nothing. Immediately she began to think of ways to fix the situation, but was already facing barriers and problems that seemed insurmountable. She knew by law, her son and his new lover should be put to death. She also knew her husband was depending on Justin to be by his side to fortify control on Pittsburgh. But, then again, Jennifer had to think practically, as her husband would. Justin's blood was that of the Toreador, which was the same as her blood...not the same as his Ventrue father. But, that was not true for Justin's sister Molly, who's blood was that of the Ventrue. Justin may be our son, Jennifer thought, but he could easily be considered a Ventrue liability. He could easily be replaced by his sister to stand by his father's side. He was not a Ventrue. Then add to that issue was one that she herself was having a difficult time with. Her son was gay.

Jennifer couldn't prevent the tears from flowing. Although she didn't want to believe, she knew it to be true. The Prince of Pittsburgh, Craig Taylor, her husband was going to come down hard on Justin. Just how hard she was unsure of, but she had to protect her son. How did this happen, Jennifer thought? This can't be happening. My son is not expendable.

****

Michael and Ted walked into the loft to the sounds of sex and water.

"Still!?!"

"They went to take a shower," Emmett said making a mixed drink in the kitchen. "And they got side tracked."

"I'd start a fan club for Brian if he wasn't such an asshole," Ted said sitting on one of the barstools. 

"So, what did Justin's mom say?" Emmett looked at Michael, who couldn't help but glance back at the open bathroom door.

"First, she said, ‘Oh my God!'" Ted answered. "Then she said what happened was impossible. Then she said she would talk to Justin's father, although by the look on her face, I could tell that's not going to go over well."

"Poor Princess," Emmett sighed.

"Poor Princess? Poor Brian," Michael snapped. "Justin's the one that got him into this mess in the first place."

"Like the Justin forced Brian to ditch us and fuck him senseless," Emmett said as Justin's loud climax echoed in the loft.

"Why isn't the stereo on or something?" Michael got up and sifted through the CD's only giving up when Brian came, screeching out happily. "It's about time."

After several minutes, Brian came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Feeling better?" Michael hissed sarcastically.

"Yeah," Brian replied with an ear to ear grin. "I feel like a new man."

"A vampire with a death threat looming over your head," Ted told him, wondering how Brian could possibly be so non-chalant about the whole thing.

"He knows," Emmett said sipping on his drink. "Brian's mommy came with some more bad news and wait until you hear this."

"Hear what?" Justin asked standing next to Brian. He leaned over and kissed the older man's wet skin.

"The next episode of The Queer and the Restless," Emmett replied snorting into his drink.

"So, what did your mom have to say?" Michael glaring at the younger man, then switched his gaze back to his best friend.

"Mikey, just don't get all hysterical," Brian said putting an arm around Justin's shoulder. When he saw what he'd done, he shifted his weight leaning on the young man pretending to be bored. But, being so close he couldn't help but to pet a little bit.

"Brian!?!"

"Oh for crying out loud, Michael," Emmett said noticing that Brian seemed to be getting in the mood again as Justin's hands began to wander over the older man's body. "I'll give you the short story. It seems like not only was Brian's granddaddy a vampire, but he was the Prince of Pittsburgh...fitting since Brian is the King Whore of Liberty Avenue. Anyhoo...his granddaddy wanted an heir to the throne with a dick, so he wouldn't allow Brian's mom or her husband to become vampires until his only child gave birth to a bouncing baby boy...Brian. But, right after Brian was born, his granddaddy was killed. So, Brian's a vampire, only one generation removed. How's that?"

"You forgot the best part," Brian said as Justin giggled and kissed him.

"Oh yeah," Emmett added with a grin. "Not only is Justin's dad the Prince of Pittsburgh...the sworn enemy to Brian's Clan-The Tremere, but Justin's dad is the one that killed Brian's granddaddy to take over as Prince of Pittsburgh. It's like Romeo and Juliet...only not."

"It would be," Justin giggled hands pawing Brian in almost every way. "Only I'm not a Ventrue, my dad is. I'm a Toreador like my mom and we Toreadors don't have any enemies. We only believe in love...and beauty."

"Oh great," Michael sighed.

"Still missing some important info," Brian said as Justin finally broke him down and they switched from light petting to serious groping.

"Oh yeah," Emmett remembered. "Brian's a member of the Tremere Royal family and...if he thinks I'm bowing down to him, he's mistaken...because he is, he's officially a threat to Justin's dad's throne. According to Brian's mommy, he'll probably be put to death."

Michael glanced at Brian and Justin, whose towels were both lying on the floor as they backed into the bedroom. "Can you two hold off for a second?!"

"Let them be," Emmett said sharing a knowing glance with Ted. 

"Yeah, we shouldn't be surprised that Brian's spending the last moments of his life fucking."  


 


	4. The Embrace

"Oh my God!" Daphne couldn't help it. She also couldn't take her eyes away from the two men. "He's having sex. They're having...sex."

"And they're doing such a good job at it too," Emmett mentioned as he noticed Michael's eyes go from the bedroom to the kitchen. 

"Jesus," Ted looked on with amazement. "No wonder he's Brian Kinney and I'm not. I actually pay good web sites to see guys fuck like that."

"Can someone, anyone explain to me what the hell is going on around here?" Michael had begrudgingly walked over to the CD player and put on music, which helped, but not enough. "You're Justin's friend. What did he do to Brian?"

"I don't know," Daphne lied. 

"She's lying," Emmett said looking the girl in the eye.

"I...I..." Daphne tried to think of a better lie, but her mind wandered every time either Justin or Brian grunted or growled. "I think we're in big trouble."

"What are you talking about, Sweetie?"

After being hassled after approximately two orgasms her best friend had, Daphne finally explained the whole thing. The Masquerade and the rules. "We broke biggest rules out there...in one night! Justin's dad's gonna flip...then, oh shit!"

"Alright, Ms. Vampire," Emmett said since it looked as if Ted and Michael were stuck in denial. Not that he couldn't blame them, but Emmett knew what he saw. Fangs. Fangs, yellow eyes and blood dripping from Brian's mouth were definite signs of vampires. "What rules were broken?"

"Rule One: The Tradition of the Masquerade. No Kine, I mean you humans, are supposed to know about us. Rule Two: The Tradition of Domain. No vampire shall enter the domain without permission from the Prince. Rule Three: The Tradition of Progeny. No vampire shall embrace another without permission of the Prince. Rule Four: the Tradition of Accounting. Any wrongdoing of a vampire shall be taken care of by the sire."

"How many rules are there?" Ted asked.

"Six."

"So, Justin broke four out of the six rules," Michael hissed. 

"At least he's consistent," Emmett said trying to find the best spin on things.

"No, not just Justin. He might get away with just being punished," Daphne corrected. "But, not him. Brian's the outsider. It's him that'll pay. The Prince will make him pay."

"So, how much is the fee for something like this?" Emmett asked, though he was pretty sure of the answer. 

"Death."

"No fucking way," Michael gasped. He walked into the bedroom, no longer caring that his best friend was fucking a teenager. "Brian! Brian? You've got bigger problems than your cock so cum already! Brian! Brian?"

"The Embrace," Daphne said staring at Brian, who fangs were locked in Justin's neck as his dick was in the teenager's other end. "It's finally made a full circle. Your friend is a vampire now. Holy shit! I just watched two guys embrace!"

"Didn't you say that there was a Prince? Hey," Ted asked getting the young woman's attention. "Maybe we could go to the Prince and explain what happened. Say that it was all a mistake. Brian just fucked the wrong guy."

"We can't."

"Why can't we?"

"Because Justin's father is the Prince," Daphne said. The others heard the words then all of them in unison plopped on the couch. 

"This just keeps getting better," Michael sighed.

****

Brian grunted and came again, leaning down to kiss his young lover. 

"I can't believe we did it all night," Justin said accepting the kisses, suddenly wanting more, but feeling too sore to do anything about it. He and Brian lay together breathing in each other until Justin began to feel Brian's need once again. "Oh God."

"It's fine," Brian sighed wishing that his hard on would just go away so that he could sleep. "I'll just go in the bathroom and jerk off."

"No," Justin quickly said grabbing a hold of his older lover. "I'm yours and I can't think of anything I want more than to be fucked by you."

Brian chuckled. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Justin's, slipping his dick inside the blonde again, stroking slowly. Grunts and moans began to fill the silent loft until the sound of metal banging caught the two lover's attention. Brian tried to ignore it, but the banging continued on for several minutes.

"You gonna get that?" Justin asked from under his lover.

Brian sighed, put on a pair sweat pants and trotted into the main area where he saw Emmett sleeping on the couch with a disc man and earphones on. When he opened the front door, he was surprised to see who stood there.

"Mom," Brian sighed yet again. He opened the door and stuck out his arm inviting her in. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I felt it last night. When did it happen?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she replied placing her purse on the kitchen counter. "Brian, my God, what have you done?"

"Good news travels fast around these parts."

"Good news?" Brian's mother, Joannie, scoffed at the thought. "I tried to save you from all of this, Brian and what do you do? You jump into it, head first."

"Mom," Brian said trying to make his mother understand that he had no idea how this all began. "I didn't know. I think I had sex with the wrong person."

"I'd say," Joannie replied. "You know, after your grandfather died, I thought we could get away from all this sin."

"He was a vampire?"

"Kindred," Joannie said the word like it was venomous. "They call themselves Kindred. And yes, your grandfather was one, as was your grandmother."

"Dad too?"

"No," Joannie laughed. "He was supposed to be...embraced. Your grandfather promised that after your father and I had a son, we were supposed to be become Kindred."

"Don't tell me," Brian interrupted leaning against the kitchen counter. "Right after I was born Grandpa died..."

"And your father was never allowed to be embraced. Neither was I," Joannie finished for Brian. She thought about her past and let the memories fill her. "Do you know how powerful your grandfather was? He ruled this city with an iron fist since it's founding. He was the most powerful Prince of Pittsburgh. That is until those Ventrue's killed him and stole the Princedom from our family. At first I was horrified, but then I saw the light. It was then I knew that I had actually been saved from a life of sin." Joannie closed her eyes and relished the thought. "God saved me."

"God?" Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the fuck does God have to do with anything?"

"God is our savior," Joannie explained hoping that her son would understand, yet knowing that he wouldn't. "Only with the grace of God can our souls be saved. And although you have already been embraced into the sin of vampirism, your soul can still be saved."

"So, you're here to save me?"

"Yes, son," Joannie pleaded. "We'll go to the ruling Ventrue Prince and beg for mercy. He will most likely exile you from Pittsburgh, but at least you'll be alive."

"Alive?"  
  
"You don't understand what you've done, son." Joannie took a deep breath and softly touched her son's bare shoulder. "You became a vampire without the permission of the Prince of Pittsburgh, which is already punishable by death. And do you know how I know that? Because, my son, you are a Tremere...born from a Royal Blood Line of Tremere and the Prince is a Ventrue-sworn enemy of the Tremere. As I understand it, since I haven't been by the old haunts since your grandfather's death, you are the only Tremere with Royal blood in all of Pennsylvania. That means you are a threat to the Prince, especially with his Tremere enemies waging war against him."

"Me?" Brian felt like he wanted to throw up. "Don't you have Royal blood too? What about my wonderful sister?"

"I was never embraced, son," Joannie replied. "I wasn't allowed to be embraced until after I bore a son. Your sister, thank God, knows nothing of this. Brian, I just want to help you. Just let me-"

"Brian?" The sound of Justin's voice echoed in the loft. "Brian, are you coming back?"

Brian didn't bother to look over his shoulder. He could sense his young lover's presence behind him. 

"I didn't know you had company," Joannie spit out already slowly backing away from her son towards the door.

"Justin, this is my mom. Mom...this is Justin."

"Hi," Justin said already sorry that he walked in the room like he had been riding a horse for a week.

Joannie rushed out of the loft and pushed the button on the elevator, then again and again eventually leaving her thumb there in the hopes that it would come sooner. 

"Mom!"

Without turning around, Joannie spit out, "when were you going to tell me? Does your father know? Your sister?"

"Claire knows," Brian replied stopping at the doorframe not actually wanting to get closer to his mother. "I wasn't planning on telling you or dad."

"It's a sin," Joannie snapped opening the door to the elevator and getting in.

"What? That I fuck men, that I didn't tell you or that I'm your unwanted vampire spawn?"

"It's a sin," she repeated.

"Mom, I thought we were going to go the Prince and beg for my life? Mom?"

As the elevator descended and his mother began to disappear, Brian only heard the cold shriek of her voice. "There's no hope left for your soul, Brian. There's no point. You're already going to hell."

Brian closed the door and turned around to face Justin. 

"I'm so sorry," Justin said almost in tears.

Brian didn't say anything. He just walked up to his young lover and wrapped his arms around him. 

Emmett's head popped out from behind the sofa. He tore off his headphones and looked at the hugging couple. Justin was now sobbing. "Did I miss something?"

****

Jennifer walked into the Liberty Diner hesitantly. She glanced around taken aback by the colors...and the scantily clad men. 

"Can I get you some coffee...tea?"

Jennifer turned and saw the red haired waitress with the nametag Debbie. "Tea...please."

Jennifer took a seat at the counter then answered the barrage of questions Debbie asked. Yes, this was her first time here. Yes, she was meeting someone here. No, she wasn't gay. Yes, she has a son. No, well, I don't know...maybe?

"Maybe?" Debbie laughed. "You know, honey, you know. Hell, I knew! In fact, I was the one who told Michael he was gay. Used to find pictures of half naked men under his mattress." Debbie looked at Jennifer up and down. "He's still your son and he still loves you."

"And I still love him," Jennifer replied, but more for herself than Debbie.

"Then that's all that matters."

"Hey, Ma," Michael said walking into the diner with Ted and Daphne behind him.

"Hey, Honey, this is..."

"Jennifer. Jennifer Taylor."

"Honey, this is Jenn," Debbie said grabbing her son's shoulders. "And Jenn, this is my gay son, Michael."

"Justin's mom," Michael said, though he waited for the woman's approval.

"You're Sunshine's mom? You have a special one there. He's the hottest twink to come round these parts in ages."

"Hi, Mrs. Taylor," Daphne said trying to cut off Debbie's last remark.

Jennifer smiled lightly then paused, looking at the entry door. "Where's Justin?"

"Jennifer, I'm Ted and I got us all a booth in the back," the man said ushering Jennifer, Michael and Daphne towards the more secluded seating.

Jennifer could hardly wait until her son's best friend sat down next to her before she spoke. "Daphne is there something wrong with Justin?" 

"No," Daphne replied, although not particularly convincing.

"You are like the worst liar ever," Michael hissed, though he didn't mean to. "Yeah, not only is Justin in trouble, he got our friend in trouble too."

"I don't understand."

"They know about we Kindred," Daphne told her. "We think...well...we know...that Brian..."

"Who's Brian?"

"Brian?" Debbie walked up to the booth and set down four glasses of water. "What the hell has Brian done now?"

"Ma, not now," Michael answered.

"Is Brian...the boy that Justin is seeing?"

"Boy?" Debbie couldn't help but laugh.

"Ma!"

"Alright, alright," Debbie said leaving the table to tend to her other customers.

"Yes," Ted said thinking that maybe he should take charge of the conversation. "Brian and Justin...have been...intimate."

"You can say that," Michael threw out.

"Are you..." Jennifer looked at Daphne hoping that her son's best friend would tell her that her fears were unfounded. "Are you sure? Are you sure Justin's...gay?"

"Oh yeah," Daphne replied. The vision of Justin on his back with his legs over the older man's shoulders as Brian slammed into him was firmly planted in her mind. "No question."

"Oh God."

"Sorry...Jennifer, but the fact that your son is gay is the least of our problems," Ted said hoping to keep the conversation in focus.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Michael began. As customers passed by the booth, he lowered his voice. "Somehow Brian has...Brian...is...a blood sucking creature of the night."

"I thought he was already that," Ted shot out. "Sorry, but Emmett would've said it if he were here."

"It's true," Daphne confirmed. "Justin could sense Brian in a roomful of...people. Then last night, Brian made his..." she leaned in close to Jennifer and whispered, "first kill. Then after we left the club, later that night...at Brian's place...I saw it. I saw them embrace."

"Oh my God!"

"That's what I said," Daphne agreed.

"Justin's too young," Jennifer mumbled.

"No, no," Daphne corrected. "Justin hasn't, you know, made his first kill. He wasn't embraced. Brian was."

"Then we'll contact Brian's clan leader and fix this before Justin's father finds out."

"No, that's just it," Daphne gasped. "Brian isn't Kindred. Brian isn't one of us. When I saw him at the club, I couldn't sense him, but Justin could. He wasn't Kindred...but he is now."

"He has to be," Jennifer replied as the severity of the situation began to hit her.

"I've known Brian since forever and I know his parents," Michael explained. "He's not a vampire. His mother is the biggest bible thumper this side of the Mississippi."

"This can't be happening," Jennifer said, her hand now shaking. "This is impossible."

"Justin's in trouble isn't he?" Daphne asked, although she already knew the answer. 

Jennifer said nothing. Immediately she began to think of ways to fix the situation, but was already facing barriers and problems that seemed insurmountable. She knew by law, her son and his new lover should be put to death. She also knew her husband was depending on Justin to be by his side to fortify control on Pittsburgh. But, then again, Jennifer had to think practically, as her husband would. Justin's blood was that of the Toreador, which was the same as her blood...not the same as his Ventrue father. But, that was not true for Justin's sister Molly, who's blood was that of the Ventrue. Justin may be our son, Jennifer thought, but he could easily be considered a Ventrue liability. He could easily be replaced by his sister to stand by his father's side. He was not a Ventrue. Then add to that issue was one that she herself was having a difficult time with. Her son was gay.

Jennifer couldn't prevent the tears from flowing. Although she didn't want to believe, she knew it to be true. The Prince of Pittsburgh, Craig Taylor, her husband was going to come down hard on Justin. Just how hard she was unsure of, but she had to protect her son. How did this happen, Jennifer thought? This can't be happening. My son is not expendable.

****

Michael and Ted walked into the loft to the sounds of sex and water.

"Still!?!"

"They went to take a shower," Emmett said making a mixed drink in the kitchen. "And they got side tracked."

"I'd start a fan club for Brian if he wasn't such an asshole," Ted said sitting on one of the barstools. 

"So, what did Justin's mom say?" Emmett looked at Michael, who couldn't help but glance back at the open bathroom door.

"First, she said, ‘Oh my God!'" Ted answered. "Then she said what happened was impossible. Then she said she would talk to Justin's father, although by the look on her face, I could tell that's not going to go over well."

"Poor Princess," Emmett sighed.

"Poor Princess? Poor Brian," Michael snapped. "Justin's the one that got him into this mess in the first place."

"Like the Justin forced Brian to ditch us and fuck him senseless," Emmett said as Justin's loud climax echoed in the loft.

"Why isn't the stereo on or something?" Michael got up and sifted through the CD's only giving up when Brian came, screeching out happily. "It's about time."

After several minutes, Brian came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Feeling better?" Michael hissed sarcastically.

"Yeah," Brian replied with an ear to ear grin. "I feel like a new man."

"A vampire with a death threat looming over your head," Ted told him, wondering how Brian could possibly be so non-chalant about the whole thing.

"He knows," Emmett said sipping on his drink. "Brian's mommy came with some more bad news and wait until you hear this."

"Hear what?" Justin asked standing next to Brian. He leaned over and kissed the older man's wet skin.

"The next episode of The Queer and the Restless," Emmett replied snorting into his drink.

"So, what did your mom have to say?" Michael glaring at the younger man, then switched his gaze back to his best friend.

"Mikey, just don't get all hysterical," Brian said putting an arm around Justin's shoulder. When he saw what he'd done, he shifted his weight leaning on the young man pretending to be bored. But, being so close he couldn't help but to pet a little bit.

"Brian!?!"

"Oh for crying out loud, Michael," Emmett said noticing that Brian seemed to be getting in the mood again as Justin's hands began to wander over the older man's body. "I'll give you the short story. It seems like not only was Brian's granddaddy a vampire, but he was the Prince of Pittsburgh...fitting since Brian is the King Whore of Liberty Avenue. Anyhoo...his granddaddy wanted an heir to the throne with a dick, so he wouldn't allow Brian's mom or her husband to become vampires until his only child gave birth to a bouncing baby boy...Brian. But, right after Brian was born, his granddaddy was killed. So, Brian's a vampire, only one generation removed. How's that?"

"You forgot the best part," Brian said as Justin giggled and kissed him.

"Oh yeah," Emmett added with a grin. "Not only is Justin's dad the Prince of Pittsburgh...the sworn enemy to Brian's Clan-The Tremere, but Justin's dad is the one that killed Brian's granddaddy to take over as Prince of Pittsburgh. It's like Romeo and Juliet...only not."

"It would be," Justin giggled hands pawing Brian in almost every way. "Only I'm not a Ventrue, my dad is. I'm a Toreador like my mom and we Toreadors don't have any enemies. We only believe in love...and beauty."

"Oh great," Michael sighed.

"Still missing some important info," Brian said as Justin finally broke him down and they switched from light petting to serious groping.

"Oh yeah," Emmett remembered. "Brian's a member of the Tremere Royal family and...if he thinks I'm bowing down to him, he's mistaken...because he is, he's officially a threat to Justin's dad's throne. According to Brian's mommy, he'll probably be put to death."

Michael glanced at Brian and Justin, whose towels were both lying on the floor as they backed into the bedroom. "Can you two hold off for a second?!"

"Let them be," Emmett said sharing a knowing glance with Ted. 

"Yeah, we shouldn't be surprised that Brian's spending the last moments of his life fucking."  


 


	5. The Blood Hunt

Jennifer walked into her home and new things were wrong already. Craig should have been at work, but he was there talking to his Clan members.

"Craig, we can't let the Tremere get away with this," a woman said. 

"I agree, but we don't even know who the new Kindred is," Craig replied. "Send out a message to all of my people. I want this new Kindred in my presence by tomorrow midnight or I'm shutting down Pittsburgh."

"I'll make sure it's done," the woman said. She and the man next to her wore a police uniform. "Those Tremere need to know that we're not going to stand for this."

"Problem?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes," Craig replied. "Some stupid Kindred made a kill in a very public place last night. No one seems to know anything about him, but luckily, we Ventrue are well connected. Our brothers and sisters in the force noticed it and fixed the situation. Officially, it's been classified as a homoside. No one, Kine or Kindred, will care what happened to the man either way."

"Oh," Jennifer said. She gave the officers a long look, which they took in, but ignored. She gave her husband a steely glare and he nodded his head towards the police officers. They walked into another room promptly. "We have to talk."

"Jenn, can this wait?" Craig said walking to the kitchen where a stack of papers sat prominently on the counter. He grabbed a file, opened it and shuffled through the pages. "We have accounted for every Kindred in the state and no one seems to know who this vamp is. Which means..." Craig found the sheet he had been looking for and handed it to his wife. "...that someone out there is breaking the law by making new vamps. I want to know who's doing this. Then I want them dead."

"Craig, don't you think you should find out what's going on before you start any death threats?" Jennifer looked at the paper Craig handed her. It was a list of every Kindred in Pittsburgh separated into different Clans. It was then she noticed something she had since denied. If you added up the number of the entire Venture Clan in Pittsburgh, you got almost the same number of all the other Clans put together...including her own. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Craig snapped. "The Tremere are embracing against my orders to increase their numbers. Well, if they want a war, then they'll get it."

"Craig, I want to talk about our son," Jennifer pleaded. "Justin?"

The doorbell rang. Happy to get away from his nagging wife, Craig answered the door. On the other side was a dainty man with a soft smile. "I'm here to seek counsel with my Primogen, Prince Taylor."

"You're Jason?" Jennifer appeared from behind Craig and welcomed the man inside, offering him a seat. 

"I'm surprised you know who I am."

"I know all of my charges," Jennifer explained with a smile. "I try to remember everyone's name, but I always remember your faces." Jennifer looked at her husband, who stood behind the couch where she had taken her seat. "Craig, if you don't mind, I have duties as leader of my Clan."

"Duties," Craig huffed. He stared at the man before him and could smell the fear and he relished it. "I am the Prince of this city. It is my right, my duty."

"It is, but..." Jennifer paused. Arguing wasn't going to help. "Please, Jason. Tell me what's on your mind."

Jason shifted uneasily in his seat. He wanted to tell his leader what had occurred last night, but Craig Taylor's presence made it difficult. Being a gay Kindred was not allowed in his town. "I saw a dead man last night. He was...killed by a Kindred. The wounds on his neck were healed, but there was another bite mark near his...private parts."

"Did you see the Kindred who did it?" Craig asked ignoring his wife's angry gaze.

Jason looked at Jennifer then back to Craig. 

"I asked you a question, boy," Craig snapped. "Last night you were at a gay club and saw the whole thing, so tell me...who was it?"

"I don't know," Jason said feeling mad that he felt ashamed. He knew who that man was, hell everyone knew who Brian Kinney was. He looked at Jennifer and continued, "I saw him...but I've never seen him before. It must have been the first time he was there."

"Who was he with? Was he alone?"

Jason took a deep breath and answered. Sure, he could have mentioned that the Prince's young son was at a gay club groping on the horniest stud in all of Pennsylvania..."I didn't see him with anyone."

"Lisa!" Craig waited for the female officer to appear then made his intentions known. "Take this boy down to the station and have a sketch artist draw a picture of the man he saw. Then stick him in a cell allowing the other inmates to have their way with him until he tells you everything he knows not just the bullshit he's telling us."

"Yes, sir."

"My lady?" Jason cried as Lisa and the male officer took his arms.

"Craig? Is this how you treat your subordinates?" Jennifer stood up and faced her husband. "They willingly serve you and give you information only to be beaten and tortured?"

"He knows more than he's saying," Craig said taking in the fear he felt from his wife. "And I don't have time to coddle him, that's his boyfriend's job." He pushed his wife to the side and nodded to his people to take Jason away.

"No," Jennifer yelled. She faced the officers and pointed her finger. "I am the Primogen, the leader, of the Toreador and any harm done to my people without my consent is against the law. Take your hands from that childe."

The officers only did so when Craig twitched a finger allowing them to leave to another room once again. 

Jennifer turned to Jason, "go to your sire. Don't worry, we Toreador's protect our own."  
She waited for the boy to leave before turning to her husband. "And don't you dare have your goons go after him. My people will take that as an insult."

"Jennifer..."

"No, Craig," Jennifer snapped. "I may be your wife, but I am the leader of my people."

"And I am the Prince of this city," Craig snapped back. He stared into this wife's eyes and snickered. "But, you're right. I don't need him, since it's obvious you're hiding something."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine," Craig said softly. "Lisa..." When the officer came back in the room, Craig gave the woman her orders. "Begin the Lextalionis and the punishment. I call for a Blood Hunt on both the new vampire and his sire! Dead or alive, but at my feet by tomorrow."

"Craig don't!" Jennifer screamed it so loud she startled herself. She turned away and waited for Craig to ask his two helpers to wait in the other room. "It's Justin."

"Justin?" 

"He's fine," she corrected. "He's not been embraced, but I think..." Jennifer looked at Craig, who was obviously at the end of his rope. "I think the new vampire was dormant, a generation or two removed from Kindred."

"Royalty," Craig hissed, then it occurred to him. "What does this have to do with our son?"

"The man is...Justin's...lover," she finally said. 

Craig let the information sink in. Shocked, he gasped, "how on earth?"

**** 

One week ago...

Brian felt like his body was on fire. In all of his 29 years of life, with the thousands of tricks he'd fucked, he had never had a blow job like the one this kid was giving him. When he came, he didn't even care that he spurt cum all over his sheets and wall and floor and Justin's chest. The blonde had just smiled and feasted again. 

Feeling consumed and not wanting it to stop, Brian leaned over and grabbed Justin's hard cock, licking the tip, then engulfing it in his mouth. Sucking to his hearts content, Brian bobbed his head up and down taking the blonde's entire member in his mouth until he rubbed against pubic hair. Repeating again and again, he heard Justin's muffled wails, but ignored them. The kid tasted too good. He tasted like mangos or papayas or some other exotic fruit. An explosion of new flavor hit Brian's mouth and it was so sweet that he couldn't place it if he actually had thought of it. 

As Justin's cock began to soften, Brian licked the remnants of cum away from the sides and his lips savoring the taste. He looked down and saw his young lover swallowing him whole. Suddenly feeling faint, he grunted and shook his head. Little white stars filled his vision and his head began to hurt. Brian heard himself growl and he looked up to see Justin's cock stiffening in front of him once again. 

Brian smiled. His face changed as he opened his mouth and took Justin back into his mouth. Fuck. He could do this all night.

****

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Jennifer told her husband. "Daphne said she saw them together...intimately."

"I can't believe this."

"Craig, he's our son and he needs to know that we still love him no matter what."

"Lisa," Craig called out.

"Craig, what are you going to do?"

When Lisa came back into the room Craig made his intentions known. "Lisa, The Blood Hunt is still on. Call for all Kindred in Pittsburgh to look for my son-I want him brought to my home alive. Anyone that stands in your way is a traitor and shall be put to death. And the man with him...dead or alive, I don't really care which. Leave...now!"

Craig waited until his people left before turning to his wife, "I can't believe you were going to keep this from me."

"He's our son, not the enemy!"  
  
However Craig was no longer listening, having stormed into another room. Jennifer waited a moment and sat down with a sigh. She thought about it for a second then picked up the phone beside her. Taking a ripped paper from her pocket, she called the number that Ted had given her earlier. 

"Brian Kinney's house of whores."

"May I speak to Justin, please."

"Oh, sorry," a man replied. "Sunshine, baby, the phone's for you."

"Oh great, now he's getting phone calls here." Michael's voice sounded shrill.

"That's probably the kid's mother, I gave her Brian's number," Ted said. "Brian, give it a rest for a second. Justin's mom's on the phone."

"Take a break, Sweetie, your mommy wants to talk to you. Here."

"Hello?" Justin picked up the phone not knowing exactly what to expect from his mother. 

"Oh, God, Justin, honey, I've been so worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I'm O.K. It's just that..."

"I know Sweetheart," Jennifer wanted to cry. She didn't want her baby boy to be all grown up, especially not having sex with some man, which is what was obviously happening when she called. "I think I know now. You're...a...um...ggg...gay, right?"

"Right," he replied hating that she had to find out this way. "Mom...just don't...you can't...tell dad."

"Oh God, I'm sorry Honey," she said not able to stop crying. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Mom, don't cry," Justin replied starting to cry himself.

"Oh fuck," a voice said from the background. "Waterfalls."

"Jesus Brian, the kid's going through hell right now," Ted complained. "He doesn't need your shit right now."

"Is that him? They said his name was Brian," Jennifer said, but then she didn't have time for pleasantries, that were...not so pleasant. 

"Yeah."

"Honey, your father called a Blood Hunt. He wants you in his presence to explain your actions. He's just confused, Sweetheart. Come home and explain it to your father. I think between the two of us that maybe..."

"Maybe?" Justin wiped the tears away, but it didn't help. "And what about Brian? Do you think Dad will understand about Brian?"

"Honey, I don't understand about Brian."

"The Blood Hunt was called," Justin repeated. "That means that Dad has every Kindred in Pittsburgh looking to bring me home. What about Brian?" The lack of response from his mother spoke volumes to the young man. "Dad wants him dead."

"...or alive," Jennifer said knowing that even that didn't make it better.

"I can't," Justin resolved. "I love Brian and I won't let anything happen to him."

"Justin you can't do anything to help him."

"He wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for me," Justin cried. "I love him and I'm not leaving his side, so if dad wants him dead, he'll just have to kill me too."

"Oh Justin," Jennifer said trying not to sob. How did it come to this?

"You still love me, Mom?"

"Of course."

"You'd try and stop anything bad from happening to me?"

"Of course, with all the power I posses."

"Then you understand why I can't leave him." 

Why did I have to raise such a smart kid, Jennifer thought? "Honey, put Brian on the phone."

Without a word, Justin handed the phone to Brian, who took the receiver and begrudgingly listened. "Hey."

"Hi, my names Jennifer, Justin's mom," she began. "Is it true that you didn't know anything about Kindred?"

"Not until last week."

"I'm sorry that you got brought into this, but there's nothing we can do now but try and fix it, right?"

"Right."

"I'll try my hardest to do what I can, but you have to do something for me, O.K.?"

"Sure."

"First, you have to hide out for a while, not long," Jennifer said. She sighed not wanting cry while on the phone with the man having sex with her son. "Second, you better take care of my boy or his father will be the last of your worries, got it?"

"Got it."

"And lastly, tell him that I love him," she said before quietly putting down the phone. She couldn't talk to Justin again or she'd start crying and not stop. Then she'd have to explain to Craig why she was being hysterical. She wiped away her tears and looked at the clock. If she didn't leave now, she was going to be late to pick up Justin's sister from practice. She called out to Craig, then resolved to leave him a note when he didn't respond.

Craig waited for his wife to leave before picking up the telephone. Brian, he thought. He hit redial and wrote down the number on the display. 

"Hello...Mom?"

"Justin?"  
  
Justin slammed the phone down and gasped. "Oh, shit that was my dad. He knows where we are."  



	6. Tremeres

  
Author's notes:

 

 

* * *

As soon as Justin slammed down the phone, Michael rushed into Brian's room and started packing.

"Mikey, calm down," Brian said casually leaning against the kitchen counter. He watched as his best friend grabbed a handful of clothes from his closet and shoved them in a bag. "Those are Armani, Mikey. If you fold them, I'll kill you myself."

"No, Brian, I think we should get outta here," Justin said with pleading eyes. "Fast."

Brian looked at Justin and went into his bedroom, pushing Michael aside. "I'll pack myself. But, where, exactly, am I supposed to be going?"

"You can stay with me and Emmett," Michael said going into Brian's bathroom, packing some things in there.

"Great," Emmett said unenthusiastically. He glanced at Justin and smiled. "I can't stand that pompous ass, but I like you. You're welcome with open arms, Princess."

"Thanks," Justin replied as Emmett embraced the younger man, comforting him.

"Bad idea," Ted said walking over to the window area, glancing down at the street below. He waited until Brian looked over at him then said. "Brian and Michael...a fixture in gay Pittsburgh for over 14 years."

"Shit," Brian said, worry finally was crossing his face. "He's right."

"How about, Debbie's?" Emmett began to steadily rub Justin's shoulder as the young man tried to hold back tears, yet failing.

"Michael's mom?" Brian shot over an ‘idiot' look to the other man.

"Alright, Mr. Grumpy Vampire," Emmett said. "How about your place, Ted? Or how about Lindz and Mel's?"

"Lindz and Mel's," Brian sighed. "Fuck, I'll be stuck in a house with two lesbians. How enjoyable."

"Your son will be there," Justin said. With all the arrangements being made, he just hoped that he was a part of them.

"Like he gives a shit about his son," Emmett said softly, though Justin heard him perfectly.

"No, Brian's great with Gus," Justin said facing Emmett, defending his lover. "You should have seen him at the hospital. He is going to be such a good father. You'll see."

Emmett looked down at the young man then back at Brian, who had just rolled his eyes and looked away coyly. He hugged the young man and wondered how he had fallen so fast.

"Well, Justin, he has to be alive to do that, so let's get the hell outta here," Ted said already walking from the window to the front door. 

The group assembled at the door. Ted opened it and the group almost rushed right into a muscle bound, red headed man with a Mohawk blocking their way. Trying to act like nothing was amiss, Brian cleared his throat and asked the man, "can I help you?"

"Yes you can, Brian Kinney," the man said staring at Justin rather than his lover.

"You wouldn't happen to be here to kill me would you?" Brian asked the question as his friend's shared different expressions of shock and utter terror. "Cause if not, I'm busy."

"This happens to be your lucky day," the man replied taking off his beat up leather jacket, exposing his tattooed arms and chest under an old tank top. His clear blue eyes twitched as he spoke. "Since you're already a dead man."

"Brujah," Justin said. "Your Clan is Brujah. Your people are rebels. Why would you serve the Prince?"

"Your bastard father doesn't allow kills in the city, Princess," the man replied with a smile. "This is the first for almost two decades and we Brujah never let a good time pass without having some fun. Anyway..." The man took off his tank top and tossed it aside. He switched his glare from Justin to Brian. "...you never returned my phone calls."

"Somehow I always knew that one of your tricks would kill you," Michael said using the suitcase he carried to separate him and the mad Brujah before him. "I just never thought it would get the rest of us killed too!"

Everyone looked at Brian, who looked as though he was trying to remember the man...with no luck. Jesus, the guy wasn't ugly, but he was definitely below his standards. Maybe I was drunk or high or something, he thought. "I fucked you?"

The man's face turned red and his body jerked as he prepared to push himself inside the loft, but he was stopped by screams of ‘wait' and ‘stop' from everyone, but Brian, who still tried to remember who the man was. 

"George...no...Johnny. Right?"

"Henry, my name is Henry, you asshole," the man snapped. "Not only should you know the names of the guys you fuck, you should know the name of the man who's going to kill you."

"Wait," Justin screamed putting his hand out trying to block Henry from entering. "You can't come in here. You weren't invited." 

Henry smiled widely. "I don't need an invitation. This is his place and he's one of us now."

"Oh, shit," Justin replied backing up as Henry stepped closer. He felt Brian's hand grab him then maneuver him so that his older lover stood before him, protecting him. The next thing he saw was Brian pushing the man aside. 

Brian pointed to his bedroom where Ted, Michael and Emmett immediately rushed into. Emmett tried to take Justin with them, but the young man wouldn't stray far from his lover, no longer caring that Brian was trying to push him away. 

"New Kindred," Henry hissed. His vampire face emerged as he laughed. "You don't even know what you can do, meaning you can't do anything." 

Brian tried on his vampire face knowingly for the first time, feeling the surge of power rush through his bones. Letting the energy fill him, Brian growled. He actually wanted to laugh. Here he was about to fight some huge ex-trick with an attitude that wanted nothing more than to kill him and all he could think of was fucking. He looked over to his side and saw Justin staring scared at their enemy. Fuck, he was horny. 

Henry laughed, "Jesus, Brian. I'm here to kill you and you're hard as a rock." He pointed to Brian's erection, then met eyes with his prey. "Do you know you smell like sex? I can feel it...I can sense it. Even before you were turned, you smelled like pure sex. Maybe we can have a little fun before I kill you. Or maybe if you're good enough, you can convince me not to."

"Oh, I'm good enough," Brian said. He had fucked the man before, so what was one more time. Sure, the guy was...less than stellar, but if he got high and closed his eyes...maybe the guy wouldn't mind Justin being there? 

Justin looked at Brian like his world was about to be crushed. "Brian..."

"This time I'm on top."

Brian looked at him like he was nuts; "I'm a top, which means...I'm on top."

"Not this time, Kinney," Henry said unbuckling his pants and dropping them to the floor. Now completely naked, the Bruja flexed his muscles.

"Flex your muscles all you want," Emmett said peeking through the window panels that separated the bedroom from the living room and kitchen area. "Your dick's still going to be the size of a walnut." Everyone but Henry and Ted laughed.

"He takes that back," Ted said quickly, shoving an elbow in his friend's side. "Brian'll do it, won't you Brian? You know, instead of all of us dying."

"Yeah, it's not like it's gonna really hurt," Justin said standing behind his lover. He looked directly at Henry flashing a million-dollar grin that screamed ‘fuck you'. He looked at Brian and told him, "your cock is so big when you fuck me it feels like my insides are filling up." He looked at Henry's naked frame. "That should be no problem."

As Michael and Ted looked on wondering ‘what the hell was Justin thinking', Emmett couldn't help but chuckle. The kid had a set; boy, Brian knows how to pick ‘em, he thought. 

As Henry bent down to pick up his pants, Brian took a step forward and kicked the man with everything that he had in him. Still naked, Henry flew backward slamming into the metal door denting it. Brian's strength was ten times what it had been. "How's that for not doing anything?"

Henry stood up and shook off the kick. Kicks and punches were thrown between the two vampires and to Brian's surprise, he was fairing rather well. But, this was a Bruja, and that Clan was known for its power. Henry growled and kicked Brian in the balls sending him upwards, outwards then to the floor harshly. Justin stepped up, immediately jumping on Henry's back, but that didn't faze the man. Henry tossed Justin over his shoulder, across the room slamming him on top of Brian's desk, breaking it and knocking over the computer. At one point, Michael, Ted and Emmett stepped forward to help Justin, but by the time they came from the bedroom, Justin was pulling himself from debris and Brian was on his feet once again, however wobbly. 

"You're pretty strong for a Tremere childe," Henry hissed putting on his pants with ease this time. "Tremere are weaklings and you are no regular whelp."

"He's no childe," Justin said stumbling across the room towards Brian, only to be stopped by Emmett and Michael. "He's of Royal Blood from the Clan Tremere."

"I've never killed Royalty before," he hissed.

"And you never will," a woman's crisp English voice said from behind him. She came into view when Henry's body turned to dust before everyone's eyes. She was a short woman with mocha skin and short brown hair in a bob. She wore tight black pants, a gray silk shirt and high heels that never seemed to end. In her hand she carried a wooden stake. "We don't have much time. Name's Isis of the Clan Tremere." She looked at Brian and smiled. "Hello brother, you're fine?"

"Sure considering a bunch of vampires are trying to kill me."

"That's to be expected," she replied putting the stake in her pocket. "But, let's not dally on pleasantries, that time will be upon us soon, I hope. Now, I must get you out of harms way."

"You're taking him to Tremere headquarters?" Justin rushed to Brian's side and grabbed hold of him.

"Absolutely not," Isis answered bluntly. As she spoke, her words seemed to infuriate her more. "Your father finds out that we know anything about this and he'll call a Blood Hunt on all Tremere. He's just waiting for his opportunity to rid the city of us. No, I must take my young bother here to a safe house until The Conclave meets next week. There, your father has no power and his inability to lead will finally be revealed. The Tremere will ask The Conclave to spare the life of our Royal Bloodline since it was the Prince's own son who caused him to rise. The Tremere have no fault in this. You caused all of this trouble, boy..." Her face seemed cross, but a warm smiled softened her features. "Thanks."

"So, you're gonna help me?"

"Of course brother," Isis answered walking towards the front door. When she turned around, she saw all of the men herding towards the door. "No, not all of you. Just my brother."

"I'm not leaving him," Justin cried out firming his grip.

"Maybe you should just let them go, Sweetie," Emmett said.

"I gotta agree with Boy Wonder," Michael huffed. "Brian, what are you going to do? Just go with her? You don't even know her. She could be a ruthless vampire sent to kill you, for crying out loud."

Before Brian had a chance to respond, Isis was behind the new vampire, steak in hand pressing against his heart. Justin had been brusquely pushed aside and tossed to the floor like a rag doll as Isis pressed the stake against Brian's heart. "If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead."

"Fine," Brian said as his Tremere sister let him go. In seconds, Justin was on his feet by Brian's side wrapping his arms around his lover, interlocking his fingers and gripping for dear life. Only this time, Brian hugged the young man back relishing his warm hands versus the harshness of Isis's touch. "It's O.K., Princess."

"You can't," Justin said shaking. "You can't just leave me."

"You'll be fine boy," Isis tried to assure him. "Go back to your father. He may be upset with you, but he is your father. Your life isn't in danger, my brother's is. So, go home and face the truth of your actions."

Brian leaned down and kissed Justin softly as the young man cried. Justin kept hold of Brian's shirt until the older man walked out of distance. He wanted to follow, but was held back by Emmett, who wrapped long arms around to give him a hug. 

Justin held his stomach. This was it, he thought. "Brian," he cried, sniffling, trying to hold back the tears. The older man didn't look back, only paused to hear the blonde speak. "I love you...goodbye."

Brian grinned and looked back. He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I won't see you ever again. Maybe in a month or so when all this blows over."

Isis laughed. "Don't bloody well know about that." She looked at the young man who leaned against Emmett and shook her head. "He'll be thoroughly punished for his actions. I can see him spending the next decade to two under lock and key if his father's previous actions are any indication. But, who knows what that Prince is capable of."

"A decade?" Michael asked, sure that he understood incorrectly. "Lock and key...that's just a vamp...Kindred term right?"

"No, that's a Kine term," she replied. "There's a jail for those Kindred who disobey the laws, but who are either too important or connected to put to death. But, there aren't really locks or anything. You know of what place I'm speaking, childe?"

"The Barrens," Justin said softly.

"Yes." Isis turned to Brian and after looking at him said, "It's not that bad. He'll probably be let free sooner than that. His father needs a right hand and soon. His daughter might do, but she is too young yet. With the trouble we Tremere's will create at the Conclave next week, I can see the childe let free within a month, maybe less."

Reassured, Brian smiled. "See?"

"Oh, you'll never see him again, I can assure you that," Isis corrected. "Prince Taylor has been a known homophobe for the past decade or so. To have his son be a..."

"Queer," Emmett spoke up. "Or gay, homo, fag, butt plugger..."

"Thank you ‘queer' is a suitable term," she continued. "We Tremere's had a good chuckle when we found out about you, young Justin. We never knew why your father was so hell bent on eliminating queer Kindred, but I now see why. Looks like he knew something you just found out. I've been told parents always know."

"Maybe someone should have told my parents," Brian said. "Would've saved me the grief. My mom flipped her holy bible when she found out."

"Your mother is the lowest of all Kindred," Isis hissed. "A Tremere who has pulled away from the Clan is the most disgraceful. She should have stood by us, then she would have been the heir to the Princedom, but she chose to hide. Now she leaves the responsibility to her son, who knows nothing of his own kind? Bloody uncivilized, to run around with one hand on the Bible praying for our demise, considering the same blood runs through all of our veins. Fortunately for you, brother, blood is thicker than holy water." She chuckled. "Your mother called our Primogen, who in turn sent me to assure your safety. So, let's find a safe place for you to be."

Brian faced the door then quickly turned around. "He's coming with me."

As soon as Justin heard the words, he was at Brian's side, grin plastered on his face. 

"Brother, do you know what you do?"

"I know that if he goes back home, he won't be allowed to be who he is," Brian said after thinking about it. "He's gay and his father can't change that. Tough for him, but Justin shouldn't have to live a lie for someone else's benefit."

"You can't change his father," Isis said smile appearing on her face. "But, you are right about one thing."

"I'll bite," Ted said. "What is Brian actually right about?"

"He can do something about it," Isis replied. She took a deep breath and felt Brian's aura. "He has a talent or two on his side."

"Well, I don't think Justin's dad wants to fuck him," Michael said.

"I mean a blood rite," Isis corrected. "He is a Royal member of the Tremere Clan. Once he has been formally introduced to the Clan, he has a right to the throne in Pittsburgh...as does Justin and his sister. But, Brian is different. He is the heir to the rightful throne of Pittsburgh, since it was his grandfather who was the original Prince since the birth of the city. Tremere's have always held Pittsburgh and now we may once again."

"So, Brian gets to be a Prince after all of this shit?" Ted shook his head in disbelief. "Lucky fuckin' bastard!

"No, he has to obtain the Princedom from the Conclave after the current Prince has his position taken from him."

"What'll happen to my dad?"

"That would depend on the new Prince," Isis replied. "That may very well be you, young man. However, that's another discussion when people aren't out to kill you or my brother here...so if we're through with the long winded chit chat, then let's proceed elsewhere." 

"Where?"

"Well, I can't take Kine or a Toreador to the Tremere hide out, so let's try another place."

"Lindz and Mel's it is," Brian sighed walking out the door leaving everyone else to follow.

"I'm sure they'll be pleased as punch," Emmett said following.

****   
  
"So, people are trying to kill you and you come here!" Mel's face was red and beads of sweat dripped down the side of her face. "Be responsible for once in your lifetime Brian! Think about your son!"

"Calm down, Mel," Lindsey told her lover. "Where else is he supposed to go?"

"He could leave town!"

"Absolutely not. He'd never be allowed back in Pittsburgh again," Isis offered. 

"And the bad part about that?" The more Mel talked the more everyone thought that she was going to explode.   
  
"To gain the throne in Pittsburgh, he must stay inside the city limits or he could forfeit," Isis explained. "To gain entry again, he'd have to ask permission from the ruling Prince, who'd never give it to him. Once he leaves town, he'd never be allowed back in again."

"That settles it!" Mel huffed, "Leave town. I'll pay for it myself, Brian."

"Mel," Lindz said frustrated at her lover's hate-hate relationship with her long time friend. "Brian is Gus' father. That's not fair to Gus."

"It's not like he's ever around," Mel complained. "He wasn't even at the birth. And its not like Gus can't go and visit to where ever he ends up."

"Mel," Lindz continued. It was obvious Mel's complaints were falling of deaf ears. "Brian is in trouble because he's a vampire. A vampire belonging to the..."

"Tremere Clan," Brian answered. 

"A group of manipulative magic users bent on controlling all blood magic," Emmett said adding to Brian's definition. He took in the looks of disbelief from everyone and a satisfied chuckle from both Brian and Isis. At least she didn't disagree. Brian looked at little more insulted, so Emmett shot him a wicked glance. "What? Daphne explained everything while you were fucking Justin like an animal."

"Magic?" Brian ignored Emmett and turned his attention to Isis. "I can do magic?"

"Oh fuck," Michael finally said. "Brian, don't you think you have other things to worry about?"

"Why do I need to worry about anything when I have you, Mikey?" 

"Brian, you haven't taken any of this seriously," Michael protested. "All you've been doing is fucking this kid-"

"Hey!"

"When you should be staying as far away from him as possible," Michael continued ignoring Justin altogether. He looked at Ted and Emmett then back to his best friend. "We've been running around all day trying to fix your problems and all you can think about is fucking and now magic. Magic? Who are you, Mary Poppins?"

"What do you want me to do, Mikey?" Brian moved closer to his best friend and wrapped an arm around him. "I can't do anything until next week's Conclave, remember? I might as well learn how I can save my ass while vampires are still trying to kill me. Magic seems like a good way to start."

"Brilliant," Isis said, her face beaming with approval. "You might fair well as a Prince yet, brother."

"Prince?" Mel sighed and plopped down on the sofa in between Lindsey and Ted. "Brian...the Royal pain in the ass."

"Or so I've been told," Brian replied grabbing onto his crotch. He leaned from Michael to Justin and grabbed the young man's butt. "Princess here seems to think so."

Michael stomped his foot then walked to a chair and sat down in a huff. 

"Well, let's start from the beginning," Isis said motioning for Brian and Justin to take a seat, which they did with Justin sitting on Brian's lap. Emmett moved from his position and took a seat facing the vampiress, listening attentively. "It all begins with blood, for it is blood that creates life. The same blood that runs through my veins runs through yours, Brian. That is why I call you brother, for our blood comes from your grandfather, who was my sire. And he was only three generations removed from Caine himself. Having missed the line, it is like your grandfather sired you himself, your mother never having invested in the line. So, you're a Kindred removed four generations from Caine, a privilege and rare honor to say the very least. I, myself, was not born into the Kindred like you; I was embraced, then I made my first kill. Those born into the Kindred do it the other way around, they make their first kill then they are embraced."   
  
"Wait!" Lindsey interrupted. "Born into...Gus..."

"Your son is Kindred," Isis told Lindsey. "And it may be beneficial for you to pay attention since your son is of Royal Blood. If the Tremere Clan doesn't accept Brian or if the Conclave doesn't back him, but backs the Prince instead...your son will be in grave danger."

Lindsey grabbed her face and began to cry. Mel wrapped an arm around her and began to rock them. 

"Let's not think about that," Ted said trying to get some positive energy in the room. He looked at Isis. "You were saying about magic..."

"Correct," Isis continued. "Tremere magic starts with blood. It is with our blood that spells can be cast." She brought out a dagger from her side satchel and cut a small wound on her palm. She mumbled a few words and pointed at Brian. A ray of red light brightened the room then faded. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Brian replied grabbing onto the young man sitting on his lap. 

"I just did what's called a blood drain," Isis said with a smile. "I absorbed your blood using magic. Not only did it make me stronger it made you weaker. The more you practice, the easier it will be for you to do. I'll fetch you a proper spell book so that you may begin your lessons in blood magic. Just remember the stronger the spell you want to use, the more blood you have to take from yourself, leaving you weaker. The way to gain back your strength is to feed on mortal blood. So, although your blood is stronger than most, you are still a young vampire." 

"Feed huh?" Brian chuckled into Justin's neck before taking a bite. Justin grabbed on tight and moaned seductively. 

"Brian!" Michael was exhausted and Brain wasn't making it any easier. 

"You heard the woman," Brian said in his own defense. "The way to gain back my strength is to feed. Anyone here want to donate a pint on my behalf?"

An array of no's filled the room, except for Justin's giggle, which everyone took as a yes. 

"Fix him," Michael told Isis. "That kid broke him, so fix him!"

"Fix him what?"

"Whatever magical who-do voodoo he's doing to make Brian stupid as shit."

"Honey, Brian's always been stupid as shit," Mel chimed in to Emmett's amusement.

"I mean the voodoo that kid's put on him making him..."

"Fuck anything with a dick that walks," Emmett finished. "He was like that before, Michael or haven't you been paying attention?"

"But, look at him! Our Brian would've had this kid out on his ass a week ago."

"Michael," Lindsey said from Mel's arms. 

"Justin is a Toreador," Isis explained. "They are gifted at many things, magic isn't one of them. Usually, only very old Toreador's possess the power of thaumaturgy. Young Justin here has no gifts other than the ones that come naturally to him...such as Auspex, Celerity or Presence."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mel was about at her limit again and it was showing. "First you come here and say that vampires are trying to kill Brian because he got turned into a vampire without permission. Then you say that Gus is in the same trouble because he's Brian's son and they share the same blood. Then you start babbling about magic and Conclaves and a bunch of other shit I can't even understand!"

Isis turned to Melanie and spoke slowly as if the lawyer couldn't understand English. "Auspex is a fancy word for ESP. Celerity is a fancy word supernatural speed. Presence is the ability of one's personal appearance to affect the reaction of others. Brian has similar skills as well, though his are a bit different."

"I have ESP?"

"Among other things," Isis said. Everyone seemed interested in the new vampire skills their friend now possessed. "I felt your aura, which told me many things. The first thing it told me was that your blood is stronger than most vampires your age. It also told me that you have skills you gained as a mortal that are not natural to Tremere, but you possess...probably because you honed in your skill while you were mortal. That's actually normal."

"Excuse me," Justin interrupted. "Does that explain why Brian and I are so connected? The fact that we share the same skills?"

Brian rolled his eyes, though even he couldn't ignore their connection. As much as his mind was telling him to get this kid as far from himself as possible, his body felt otherwise. 

"No," Isis replied. "I would suspect that your connection comes from the Embrace. Add to that, your blood runs through Brian's veins as it seems he's constantly feeding from you and you two keep..."

"Fucking senseless," Emmett chimed in.

"Exactly," Isis continued. "In short, Justin's in his blood."

"How do we get him out?" Michael asked, though Brian wanted to know that answer too. It's not that he didn't like the kid, in fact, he liked the kid more than any other trick before him, but he was feeling a little out of control. 

"The Embrace is done and finished with," Isis explained. "There is no turning back time. If he wants the craving to stop, my suggestion would be that they stop...fucking." 

The group laughed. A good laugh. A belly laugh. 

"Hey, I can stop fucking him," Brian said offended. He rolled his eyes when Justin began to laugh, giggling in his seat, pressing down on Brian's now apparent hard on. Brain flashed him a not so happy look, which was greeted with a bright smile. Brian shifted Justin, but the boy held on, not allowing his lover to move him from his spot. The young Toreador nuzzled into Brian's neck and nipped at the sensitive flesh there until Brian was distracted once again. Justin stuck his hand down the back of the older man's pants and grabbed his butt, so Brian replied by doing the same. Nuzzling turned into kissing, which turned into a full make out session in less than a minute.

"Good job, Brian," Ted said unable to hold back his laughter. He was happy that Brian seemed otherwise engaged. "That's it. You can stop fucking him any time you want."

"I can still hear you, you little prick," Brian said in between kisses. "And I can." He grabbed onto Justin and groped him. "I just don't want to right now since I can die any at any second. If I die, I wanna die fucking."

"I can help you with that," Justin giggled.

"You are just like your grandfather," Isis said. 

"You were saying," Brian told the older Tremere. "...about my skills?"

"Your skills...yes," she replied. "I felt your aura and you possess the same skill most Tremere do: Auspex (ESP), Thaumaturgy (sorcery) and Dominate, which is a form of mind control."

The group laughed.

"But, there are other skill which you posses," Isis continued, "that do not come naturally, that you gained through your own training. Presence is one and you are very skilled at this, one would say a master, which as a fellow Tremere makes me very proud. The other skill is Potence, which is a fancy word for supernatural strength. All these skills must be practiced for you to gain any real proficiency while in combat."

"You've got supernatural strength?" Melanie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you should have seen the guy Brian kicked into his door," Ted said knowing that Mel would believe him. "The guy flew from Brian's bedroom all the way to the front door. It looked right out of a movie."

"So, now Brian's a superhero?" Melanie wasn't taking the information well at all.

"Yeah, like Captain Astro," Brian replied looking at Michael.

"Yeah, well, Fuckman and Boy Wonder, what do you suppose we should do about this mess you're both in?"

"Well, seems to me like I need to sit down with my Clan," Brian said looking at Isis. "So, sister, how do I get to meet my Primogen?"  



	7. Sorting the Lies

Brian and Isis walked into the downtown building and waited for the elevator door. After a moment, they both walked into the elevator and Isis pressed the button for the top floor.

"So, it's like this," she began. "Since your mother was never turned and your grandfather is dead, I have been appointed as your sire. This means that not only am I your protector, I am also responsible for your actions. What you do now affects me, so let's try and not fuck everyone in the room before you piss them off. Understood?"

"I'll try and not be as irresistible," Brian replied. "But, I can't promise that they won't want to jump my bones."

"Fair enough."

"I don't need to know any sort of tradition thing do I? I mean, I'm not bowing to anyone or anything."

"We tend not to dwell on the old ways," Isis replied. "Not like those Ventrue. Always prim and proper with their bleedin' piss ant ways. I swear that Prince likes to hear himself talk, but you'll see the Tremere way is different."

"I hope so," Brian said as the elevator doors opened and he walked into a beautifully decorated reception area. "Nice."

Isis walked to the secretary and spoke to the woman. The secretary buzzed and waved them towards a large mahogany double door. Brian's jaw almost immediately hit the floor. Inside the office was a large table shaped in an inverse "U". There were a total of seven people sitting around the table staring at the two that had just entered. The man at the center of the group was most undoubtedly in charge; to his right was a woman and to her right sat a man and another woman. To the man's left were two men and to their left was another woman. The man in charge offered Brian a seat in a single chair in center of them all. 

"No thanks," Brian replied to Isis displeasure. "I'm fine."

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you, Brian," the man in charge replied. "I am the Primogen for the Tremere Clan. I am your Primogen, your leader."

"First at work and now here, Ryder?" Brian looked at his boss at the ad agency and couldn't believe the twists his life was taking. "Is there anywhere in my life where I don't have to see you?"

"Maybe at your loft when you're fucking the Prince's son?" Ryder said as a chorus of mumbled sounds came from the group.

"Jesus, Brian," the woman on the far left said. "You never do anything half way do you?"

"Cynthia, Cynthia," Brian replied sighing. "Et tu, Cynthia, Et tu?"

"No, Brian...et tu?" Cynthia got up from her seat and got Brian a cup of coffee, offering her boss a seat.

Brian finally sat with Isis behind him. He smelled the freshness of his coffee and when the aroma pleased his senses, he sipped slowly absorbing the flavor using all of his new senses. 

"Let's cut the bullshit, Bri," Ryder began. "Usually, when a new Kindred is brought before the Tremere Council, we do our best to scare the shit out of them to obey our every rule."

Brian chuckled.

"I know you, hell, we know each other too well for any of that bullshit, so let's get to the bottom of the issue," Ryder sipped on a glass of water before he continued. "We need you, that is, to even think about gaining control of this city and you need us to continue to live. The only thing is that if we align ourselves too closely to you too soon and you get killed or banished, we've left ourselves open for the Prince to eliminate us all. We want to support you openly, Brian, but..."

"We can't," Cynthia finished. "You've never met your lover's daddy, but he's no pick nick."

"Fuck Taylor," Ryder said breaking off any other thoughts Cynthia may have had. "We promise to keep you alive until the Conclave meets and all you have to do is make the sell."

****

"Don't take it the wrong way, Justin," Lindsey said as the younger man walked away from her to sit at the dining table.

"Yeah, you don't want to know how I'd put it," Melanie said standing behind Lindsey, who now stood at the door separating the dining and living room.

"Mel," Lindsey sighed. "Justin, I'm not saying that Brian doesn't care about you, it's just that Brian...well..."

"Brian can't be depended on for shit," Mel finished. "You saw him in action, kiddo. He didn't even bother to show up when Gus was born. You cared more about Gus than Brian did."

"That's not true," Justin replied defending his lover. "He couldn't help it. He had swallowed some of...me...and that's when he started to change. His hormones were going all wacky."

"And it's his hormones that caused him to ignore you when you went to see him every day for a week after that?"

"Justin, like I said before," Lindsey said trying to be as sympathetic as she could. "I'm sure Brian cares for you..."

"He loves me," Justin interrupted. "He may not say it, but I know it. I can feel it."

"Are you sure it's not just you?" 

"You just don't understand," Justin said standing up abruptly. "I trust Brian. I trust him with my heart, with my love, with my life. I know he loves me. It's something you can't understand. He loves me, I know it."

"Justin, honey, look at me," Lindsey said standing up looking into the deep blue eyes. "I've known Brian much longer than you and I've seen hundreds of guys fall deeply in love with Brian, but Brian just doesn't fall back. I don't doubt he cares for you and I'm not telling you to stop trying, but don't put too much of yourself into this. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. You are so young and special..."

"And you are going to make some guy out there a very happy man," Mel finished. 

"But, I only want Brian."

"There are other Brian's in this world," Lindsey said. "You just have to find one for you."

"God, Lindz, please don't say that."

"But, he's the only Brian I want." 

"Hey, kiddo," Mel said sadly. "Your Brian isn't for sell. They'll be others."

**** 

Brian thought about what Ryder told him. "What am I supposed to be selling?"

"You, just like usual," Ryder replied. "Just walk in there, tell them how you met with the Prince's son and that you didn't eve know what was happening until it was too late. By the time you come in, we would have already put in our grievances about the Prince and I'm not just talking about just we Tremere's. I'm talking about the Primogen's for the Malkavian's, the Nosferatu and the Gangrel's. They all have a beef with the Ventrue and their Prince."

"What about the Toreador?"

"Learning quickly, boss," Cynthia said.

"You mean your boyfriend's Clan?" Ryder replied noting Brian's distorted face when he said the word boyfriend. "Your boyfriend's mother is their Primogen. They weren't in our plans, but when we found out that she's sympathetic, well...we gave it some more thought."

"Was it the same amount of thought you gave to hiring those two stooges that are supposed to be helping me on the Thornly account? They suck, you know." 

"Brian," Ryder sighed as he had done on many occasions before with the stubborn man. "Your job is to sell yourself to the Conclave. Don't worry about the other stuff, that's our job."

"That's not entirely true," Isis said from behind Brian. "If our plans all come to pass, then it will be Brian who will become Prince of Pittsburgh. Then, he would need to know by what means his throne was obtained."

"Let's not dwell on something that hasn't even happened yet, Isis," the woman to the right of Ryder said. 

"I agree," the man next to her agreed. 

"And the only reason you sit on this board on this day is that my childe is before us," Isis replied. "Note the next time this board meets, I will once again be here and you...well, you will be waiting outside with the rest of the whelps."

"How dare you!"

"Quiet, Merill," Ryder snapped. "Isis is a member of the Tremere Council, but...Isis, your place now is as Brian's sire."

"And as his sire, I must remind the Council that he is our future Prince, not some random Caitiff plucked from the streets." Her eyes glazed over. "Are you to ignore him once he become Prince?"

"He is not our Prince," Merill complained.

"Yet," Ryder said locking eyes with Brian. "Once again, Isis, I am in awe of your dedication to the Tremere. I called Jennifer Taylor and she wouldn't take the call."

"We think she wants to help, but she's stuck in the middle," Cynthia said.

"She's not a council member," Merill spit out. "How is it that she is here instead of Etrius or Sabine?"

"I'm here because I know and work with Brian, asshole," Cynthia replied. "And I know that Jennifer Taylor wants to help Justin, but she's worried about her other kid, Molly. What do you know Merill?"

"Enough," Ryder snapped. "We planned on slowly incorporating the younger Toreadors first, then maybe it'll be easier for their Primogen to break her ties with the Prince. Or..."

Brian rolled his eyes, but he felt Ryder's gaze on him, "or?"

"Or you could use your relationship with the boy to pressure Jennifer into helping us," Ryder finished.

"I would if I had a relationship with the boy," Brian replied. "But, let me make this as simple as possible...he was a trick I picked up that just happened to almost get me killed. So, any other bright ideas or am I going to have to think of some myself...as usual?"

"Brian if you weren't good at your job, I would've fired you years ago," Ryder said, his patience waning considerably. 

"A test of his worthiness has shown itself," the woman next to Merill said. She wore a red cloak and hood. Slipping the hood aside, she revealed soft Japanese features on a forever young face. "Brian, my name is Justine and I am an elder of Pittsburgh. I served at your grandfather's side while he ruled this city. And if you gain control of this city, I will gladly serve by your side. Only your worthiness has not yet been proven."

"Well," Brian sighed. "I'm sure you're going to tell me how I can fix that."

"The Toreador's need to learn a lesson or two," Justine replied. "If Jennifer Taylor doesn't see things your way...make her. We don't care how you do it...use the boy, don't use the boy, we don't care, just make it so."

"In fact," Merill said leaning in closer to Brian. "It's in your best interest to get rid of the boy. He's of Royal Blood and the Conclave can choose to give him the throne instead of you."

Brian looked at Cynthia and Ryder. It was true. 

"Show Jennifer Taylor that it is you who controls the boy," Justine said. "Use the boy to get to the mother then bend the boy to do your will. Control him and you have the Toreador Primogen at your fingertips. She can save your life and her power can elect you Prince. After that...she and the boy are no longer necessary."

"Then after she testifies at the Conclave and before you make your claim on the throne...Prince Kinney," Merill said bowing his head to Brian. "You kill the boy to assure your assent to the throne."

**** 

Justin sat in the living room happy that Lindsey and Melanie went to check up on Gus. All he wanted to do was to talk to Brian. He felt that if he could just talk to his lover that he'd sense the older man's feelings, reassuring himself that Brian did indeed love him, no matter what may come out of his mouth. Then it dawned on him. Although he wasn't a full vampire, he was still Kindred. He'd used his gifts before, but only with his mom and sister. He'd never actually tried using them with anyone other than family because his blood wasn't connected to anyone but theirs, but that wasn't the case anymore. Brian was a part of him now. 

Justin sat on the sofa and put his legs up, resting his chin on his knees. He closed his eyes and breathed in slow deep breaths. He thought of Brian. The way Brian looked. They way Brian smelled. His heart pounded and his said his lover's name in his head over and over again, but there was no connection.

Frustrated, Justin wrapped his arms around his legs as if squeezing himself would allow Brian to hear him. Damn it, Justin thought, why isn't this working? He tried again until he got nothing. Maybe we aren't really connected, Justin thought. Maybe it is all inside of my head. He thought it, but he still didn't want to believe. He focused pouring all his concentration into everything that was Brian. However, nothing happened. 

Justin plopped on his side and dug his face into the blankets Lindsey and Melanie left out for he and Brian to sleep on and cried. "Oh, Brian."

"Justin?"

"Brian? Is that you?" Justin sat up and put a hand to his ear. It was a strange feeling to hear Brian's voice coming from inside of his head. Although his voice seemed to echo, it filled him and at that moment it felt like Brian was laying there next to him. "You've been gone so long..."

"Don't worry, Princess, I'll be back at The Snatch Hut soon," Brian replied. "These guys never seem to shut up."

"Is everything O.K.? Are they going to help us?"

"Us..." Brian pushed back the other thoughts that wanted to fill his mind. "Yeah, they're going to help us."

"Thank Caine," Justin sighed in relief. "I thought they'd try to separate us."

"Why would they want to do that?" 

"I don't know," Justin said feeling a bit silly now. "I guess I'm just being paranoid."

"Get some sleep, I'll be back soon."

"I love you."

"I have to go, Heaven forbid they find out that I haven't been paying attention."

"Fight all you want, Brian," Justin giggled. "I'm never going to give up on us and I'm never giving up on you. Come back soon."

"Bye."

Justin felt the connection break and he felt empty again. All he could do was hug himself and wait for his lover to return.

****

"My only problem is that the Toreador are unreliable," the man to the right of Cynthia said. "Their interests lie in pretty pictures and other forms of gluttony. They are nothing but hedonists."

"I don't think our future Prince has a problem with that, Cardano," Cynthia said making eye contact with Brian. "Right, Brian?"

"I like to partake in all seven deadly sins on a daily basis," Brian replied hoping that he was in fact answering the right question with the right answer. "Just to make sure my passage to hell is as direct as possible."

"He is like his grandfather," Cardano said shaking his head. 

"He is," the man between Cardano and Ryder said. When he spoke, all attention turned his way. "And to be our next Prince, he must first be officially accepted by the Clan Tremere."

"Then allow me the honor, Lazrus," Justine said standing up. "Who brings forth this childe before the High Council of Tremere?"

"I," Isis replied taking her place next to Brian. She motioned to Brian to stand up next to her, which he did. "I, Isetnofret Nakhti-Amun of the brood Fitzpatrick, which now changes its name to the brood Kinney. My sire was Brion Fitzpatrick whose sire was Eithne Ó Riain who is borne of our Founder, childe of Caine. I bring forth Brion Fitzpatrick's namesake Brian Kinney, who carries within him the Royal Blood Line to our ancestors. I ask that he be shielded within the arms of fellow Tremeres and brought into Clan as our brother."

"Do you Brian Kinney, childe of Brion Fitzpatrick, agree to live your life in service of The Tremere, to put our Clan before all others Clans, before all other Kindred, before all other Kine?" 

Ryder asked the question as he picked up a dagger, previously hidden at his side. He cut open a wound on his palm and allowed the droplets of blood to drip in a cup held by Cynthia. The others on the council did the same allowing the blood to drip easily into the large cup. The cup was placed in front of Isis, who did the same. The dagger was handed to Brian, who after figuring out what would be the most painless spot, cut open a wound on his palm and allowed the blood to drip into the cup. 

The cup was passed around the group with each member taking a small sip. Lastly, the cup was handed to Brian, who was instructed to finish the cup of blood, which he did. 

"That's it?" Brian put the cup on the table and looked around. "I'm officially a Tremere?"

"You are," Cynthia replied with a smile. 

"All we have to do now is determine your place amongst us," Isis said looking at each council member.

"I thought that was already settled," Brian said confused. "Royal Blood Line, remember?"

"Like I said before, you're not a Prince, yet," Merill spoke up. 

"We'll sit on your status until after the Conclave meet since they'll have the last say anyway," Ryder said. "It's getting pretty late and some of us still have work in the morning. Kinney, take the week off and try and stay alive, but let's not make this a habit."

"Thanks," Brian replied before he and Isis walked out of the room. 

Justine, Merill and the last quiet woman walked said their goodbyes to their fellow Tremeres and left the room to discuss the events of the evening. 

Ryder, Cynthia, Lazarus and Cardano stayed in the room chatting until the keen ears of their fellow Tremere's were too far away to hear them. 

"He has no idea what he's gotten himself into," Ryder said. "But, Brian can sell anything. If it were anyone else I'd say he was screwed."

"With Brian, it's everyone else who gets screwed," Cynthia said to everyone's amusement.

"Well, if he's anything like his grandfather, he'll be impossible to control," Lazarus mentioned. 

"Doesn't matter," Cardano replied. "He's not strong or powerful enough to stop us. He'll be easily controlled."

"No," Lazarus disagreed. "If he's half the man his grandfather was, he'll have the Tremere wired into his way of thinking in no time. From what Cynthia has told us, he's got a Kine brood already. These humans follow him and will do anything for him, even though he uses a forceful hand. No, he is strong already, Cardano. Isis has firmly backed him and she is a force to be reckoned with. His strength along with the Toreador boy who follows him blindly, gives him great power. If he has the power that means that we don't have it. No, he must be dealt with after he is given the throne."

"If," Ryder added. "If."

"Indeed if," Lazarus agreed.

"We have him take out the kid, his sister then we kill him," Ryder sighed. "Then the Conclave will have no choice but to elect a Prince without Royal Blood to rule the city."

"With you as my Primogen, Ryder, I will rule this city with ease for a millennia," Lazarus replied with a chuckle. 

**** 

Brian walked into Melanie and Lindsey's house quietly. The whole house was quiet except for the faint sound of Justin breathing on the couch. Brian placed his jacket on the back of a chair and sat down. He looked at Justin for a while and thought about what he was supposed to do. In less than a week, he'd become a vampire and in another week he was supposed to be the Prince of Pittsburgh. Some would say that he was lucky: to be a Prince, to be 29 forever, but Brian wasn't feeling so lucky. He preferred his simpler life where the hardest thing on his agenda was how many guys he was going to fuck that day. Deep in thought Brian closed his eyes.

"Hey," Justin said.

Brian opened his eyes and saw the sparkling eyes before him. "Hey."

"When'd you get back?"

"Just now."

"Everything go O.K.?"

"Yeah, Isis said it couldn't have gone better," Brian replied removing his shirt over his head. 

"We're going to be O.K.?"

Brian kicked off his shoes but left his pants on. He squeezed in behind Justin on the couch, who moved to lie on top of his older lover. "We're going to be just fine."

Justin put his head on Brian's chest and giggled. "You're heart's not beating."

"That's because I'm dead," Brian replied.

"I know, it's just that it's weird," Justin said. "And you're not breathing."

"Go to sleep," the older man said closing his eyes.

Justin closed his eyes and hugged Brian as close to him as possible. Brian just looked down at the younger man.

"I'm going to love you forever, you know," Justin whispered. 

"I know."

"Until the day that I die."

Brian closed his eyes and tried to forget Justin was talking to him, but the younger man's voice vibrated through his being.

"Until I'm dead," Justin repeated kissing Brian's chest. Then after thinking about it, he added, "dead, dead. The type of dead that doesn't come back from the grave."

Brian laughed. "Go to sleep or you're on the floor."

Justin flipped his head towards his lover and placed a gentle kiss on his lips then nestled into the older man's side before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take over. But, Brian couldn't sleep. He was glad that he didn't have work in the morning because there was no way he could sleep with all of these decisions looming over his head.  



	8. Manipulation 101

Debbie sat in her dining room next to her brother, Vic, and tried to sort out everything her son was telling her. "So, let me get this straight," she said going slowly as if she heard wrong. "Vampires are real..."

"That's not my favorite part, Deb," Vic said chuckling. "My favorite part is where Sunshine is a not yet immortal vampire. Sunshine? Sunshine the vampire. I like the ring to that."

"Vic, I'm trying to understand here," Debbie replied, her face showing and endless supply of concern. "So, Sunshine's like a...junior vampire and he helped to turn Brian...our Brian into a vampire..."

"He gets to be 29 for the rest of his life," Vic said obviously jealous. "Lucky bastard."

"This all happened two weeks ago and no one fucking told me?" Debbie looked at her son, then to Ted and Emmett who sat in the living room. "And last week Brian became an official vampire? He killed some poor trick at Babylon then tried to bite Emmett? This is un-fucking-believable! And then you tell me that Sunshine's family of vampires is mortal enemies with Brian's family of vampires? Who the fuck are they Romeo and Juliet?"

"That's what I said," Emmett offered from his seat in the sidelines.

"And just in case I find any of this shit unbelievable, you tell me that Sunshine's dad is the head fucking vampire in charge and that he's a homophobe that wants Brian dead? Now I know there's a line of guys that want Brian dead, but this if fucking ridiculous!" Debbie gasped trying to absorb the information. "What the fuck is Sunshine's mom doing about this?"

"She's trying to help, but Justin's father won't budge," Michael said.

"So, tomorrow's that thing," Debbie tried to remember the name but couldn't. "What the fuck is it called?"

"The Conclave," Michael replied. "It's like a court where you make complaints about stuff that's bothering the vampires in the city. Brian goes to this thing and tells the judge what happened, how it's not his fault and that he had no idea what was going on until it was too late. Brian's Clan thinks that the judge will understand and lift the death sentence that Justin's dad put on him."

"Yeah, and if they're really pissed at Justin's dad," Emmett added. "They'll elect Brian the Prince of the City."

"Brian the Prince of Pittsburgh," Vic said like a royal decree. "Fitting since he's already the King of Liberty Avenue."

"Fuck all that," Debbie replied not amused. "So, if this judge doesn't agree, if this judge thinks Sunshine's dad can do whatever-the-fuck-he-wants with his city...Brian and Sunshine might be put to death?"

Debbie looked around for someone to tell her that she was wrong, but no one did. 

"So, your telling me that Brian and Sunshine might die no matter what?"

"Ma," Michael replied softly.

"Holy fucking shit," Debbie said taking a deep breath and resolving to be strong for everyone. 

"Look, Ma," Michael said taking his mother's hand in his. "The Conclave is tomorrow. Brian and the kid were staying with Mel and Lindz, but that didn't actually work out too well."

"I thought Mel was going to shoot Brian when she caught him fucking Princess in her bedroom," Emmett laughed. "Or when she caught them fucking in the kitchen..."

"My favorite so far has to be the blow job outside when those lesbians came over for brunch," Ted said trying to hold back the hysterical laughter. "There they are: Brian leaning against the porch with Justin on his knees when 5 lesbians come up...oh my God, the looks on their faces were priceless. Justin stops, looks at them, then Brian does this really cool growl thing and Justin goes right back to work. It was so funny, these lesbians were horrified. The second Mel answered the door, they were complaining and yapping, so me, Mel and Emmett take a good look outside and Mel starts to threaten Brian. There's Justin still on his hands and knees sucking cock and Mel's yelling and screaming at Brian. Lindsey comes outside, but can't get a word in edgewise then Brain cums. They think that's it, but oh no, not Brian. Next thing you know Justin's against the wall with a hard cock in his ass and this smile...well, I think we've all seen that smile...and Mel looses it!"

"And what was our charming Prince's response?" Emmett watched as Vic and Debbie listened, half-shocked, half-amused and 100% ready for the worst.

Ted looked at Emmett and finished, "he looks at Mel, not even breaking stride, and says, ‘Keep it up and I'm eating your lesbian friends for lunch...and I don't mean their cunts.' Both Mel and Lindsey lost it. They just waited for Brian and Justin to finish then between Lindsey, myself and Mikey, here, we found them a new place to fuck...here."

"Lucky us," Vic said turning to Debbie, who couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief, although she knew very well what Brian was capable of.

"Well, they can stay here as long as they want," Debbie replied.

"Only until tomorrow," Michael said. "After that..."

"Fuck," Debbie said. "I know he was being an asshole, but at a time like this, how could they toss them out? How could they-"

The sound of Justin's moans came from upstairs.

"I can't believe they're fucking in my room!" Michael stood up then went to the bottom of the stairs that led to the second floor and looked up. "How could he?"

"Sounds like they've fucked everywhere else," Debbie told her son. "What makes your bedroom so special?"

**** 

Brian came and plopped down next to his young lover. 

"Look at this wallpaper," Justin sighed "It makes me dizzy even after I close my eyes."

"I don't even see it anymore," Brian said sitting up, grabbing his pants. He saw a few wrinkles and went to his suitcase to get another pair. He found what he was looking for and looked back at his young lover who was sprawled out naked on the bed. "Did you talk to your mom?"

"Yeah," the young man replied. "She said that the Toreador Clan won't go to the Conclave, then that way she shows that they don't support the Prince."

"And your dad?"

"She said my dad won't budge. All he wants is you dead."

"I'm actually used to that now," Brian said putting on his pants.

"The guys are here."

"I heard," Brian replied putting on a new shirt. "This super hearing comes in handy."

"I can talk to my mom again," Justin offered. "Or I can try my dad..."

"No," Brian snapped. He didn't want to care; he couldn't allow himself to care. "I'll handle this." He sat on the bed and put on his shoes. 

"Where are you going?"

"Babylon with the guys."

"I'll get dressed," Justin said getting up and looking around for something to change into.

"Don't bother, it's safer for you to just stay here."

"It's safer for you to stay here," Justin replied slipping on a shirt. "I'm not the one everyone's out to kill, you are and anyway, shouldn't you be learning your spells from that nifty spell book Isis gave you." Justin grabbed the book and tossed it on the bed closest to Brian. "She said it belonged to your grandfather." Justin turned and looked for the rest of his clothes.

"Stay," Brian said grabbing Justin's pants before the young man could. 

"I'm not staying if your not and you can't stop me!"

Fuck, Brian thought. If this is what the kid wants then I'll give it to him, Brian thought. "Fine, come, but I'm not your babysitter."

"I'm not a kid and I don't need a babysitter," Justin told him snatching his pants away and slipping them on. "We'll both go to Babylon and we'll both have fun."

Brian looked down at the pouting Justin and his intentions for the night filled his mind. All he could think was, I'll have fun, but I'm not so sure about you.

****

"What time tomorrow did you say?" Debbie stood up from her seat and walked over to the refrigerator, though she just stood in front of the open door.

"It starts at 8:00 AM, but Brian doesn't have to be there until noon," Michael replied. 

"Thank God, at least I can sleep in," Brian said walking down the stairs with Justin behind him.

"Well, I thought we could watch some movies or play a game tonight," Debbie replied already aware that Brian had his going out clothes on.

"Can't, going to Babylon."

"Do you think that's safe?" Emmett asked although he didn't press anymore. 

"No it's not safe," Debbie said slamming the refrigerator door shut. "Brian, you can't go out there, people are trying to kill you!"

"So," Brian sighed. "If I stay here all night, you're just going to try and kill me too."

Debbie almost replied, then thought about it. "You two better be back here before two."

"Yes, mommy," Brian said putting on his leather jacket and strolling out of the house without any concern for those going with him. 

****

Music pounded at Babylon as the guys secured an area at the end of the bar where they stood and watched half-naked pounds of flesh gyrate on the dance floor. Michael quickly excused himself and went to the rafters to see the dance floor from a better perspective. Ted and Emmett stood around checking out the sights while Brian ordered beers all around. When the drinks came, Brian finished his off quickly then ordered something stronger. After he finished that drink, he put down the glass and eased away from the group.

"Where're you going?" Justin grabbed onto the older man's arm.

"To have some fun," Brian replied taking the blonde's hand and removing it from his person. "So, go...have fun."

"What if I meet some other guy?"

"Fuck him for me," Brian told the younger man before he walked away. Justin watched him go crushed heart obvious.

As soon as Brian left his younger lover's clutches, two green-eyed twins eased him onto the dance floor. He danced with them for a while until the friction between them became too much. He motioned towards the infamous back rooms of Babylon. The twins agreed, but made a small request.

"We want to see the stars shine," said the twin in blue.

"We want to see the moon glow," said the twin in green.

"Well, I want to see your asses naked," Brian replied.

"The sunshine is bad, it's so bright the lonely runs away," said the twin in blue.

"Come with us to the dark blue downstairs," said the twin in green. "We'll make it go away..."

"And then you can fill our mouths with tasty flavors," finished the twin in blue. 

"Well, I only cum in one flavor," Brian replied with a smile. "But, I'm told it's more than tasty."

Brian took one of the twin's hands and allowed them to lead him towards the back room.

"Brian, are you there?" The sound of Isis' voice filled Brian's mind almost eliminating the music in the club.

"I'm busy."

"I've bad news, brother," Isis said. "I've learned that Justin's mother won't be going to the Conclave."

"Old news, Justin told me earlier."

"If she doesn't go then the throne can't be taken away from the Prince."

"Justin said she's not going, you know, to show that she doesn't support the Prince."

"Even if the Conclave spares your life, if the Prince stays in control, he'll find a way to kill you. He'll find you sooner or later. Bloody hell, Brian, you're a real threat to him!"

Brian walked down the stairs and allowed the twins to lead him to an unused section where an unoccupied chair was. He allowed them to take the lead, their hands pawing his body. 

"Brian?" Isis was starting to sound frustrated. "Brian, you have to try and get the boy to talk to his mother. She has to go to the Conclave. The only thing I could think of was that if she goes, she can secure Justin's safety from his father with the help of the Conclave. But, since he's in no real danger, but from the anger of the Conclave, I'm not sure how you or the boy can convince her...but you must...Brian?"

"Oh, God right there, that feels so good," Brian thought. "Fuck they give good head."

"Brian, I'm not one to pry, but are you having sex?"

"As a matter of fact I am, so can you call back later?"

"You said ‘they', Brian. Please tell me that you're fucking the boy and someone else."

Silence.

"You're fucking the boy?"

"Not exactly. Oh, yeah right there..."

"You haven't upset the boy, have you? Right now, we need him!"

"Right now I need," Brian kissed the twin in blue as the twin in green sucked on his balls, cutting off all connection to his sire. He looked at the twin and said out loud, "lube. I need lube."

The twin in blue pushed Brian into the seat as his brother applied the lubricant to Brian's hard member. Brian closed his eyes as the twin in blue licked his chest and whispered, "take the daylight away and only darkness reigns. It will fill you. It will complete you, then you will be ours."

Brian opened his eyes and his vision seemed blurred. All he saw was the twin in blue, vampire face showing, biting on Justin's neck. Brian shook his head and opened his eyes wider, now seeing the twin in green on hands and knees before him waiting for him to take charge. Brian got on his knees and positioned himself behind the twin in green as the man's brother took to licking him all over. He looked down at the man's plump butt before another vision took over his senses. This time he saw the twin in blue tossing Justin's body aside, then turning to look at him. 

The twin below him grabbed Brian's butt and shoved his butt into the ad executive's cock. Brian stared at the man until it hit him like a ton of bricks. These twins were Kindred...and they were not his Clan. Brian looked up and noticed the figures looming around him. All this was just bullshit, Brian thought. These two twins were just biding their time until the rest of their brood showed up. Not only was he fucked, now he was really fucked. Not only did the group of men look not particularly stable, there were so many of them. There had to be at least 15. 

Brian pushed the twin next to him away and brought the one below him upright and put him in a headlock. "Tell your friend's that I'm not interested."

The twin giggled and answered, "you will be our Prince soon, methinks. You will find strength with us, only weakness in the brightness of day."

"We can complete you," the other twin said as most of Babylon's clientele walked quickly from the area. "We can fulfill you like the brightness can't."

"Choose us and we will serve by your side," the twin in Brian's grasp said pawing on the man behind him. He stuck out his tongue, licked Brian's arm and grabbed Brian's butt, squeezing it like bread dough. 

"And what does this cost me," Brian huffed squeezing the twin's neck harder.

"Only the daylight," the twin replied.

"I'm a vampire, I don't do daylight easy anyway," Brian replied letting the twin go. "Now what is this really going to cost me?"

"To finish the job you started," the twin in green replied positioning himself in front of Brian's cock once again. 

Who could turn down an offer like that? Not Brian that's for sure. He finally gave the twin in green what he wanted and slammed into him with ease. Brian closed his eyes and began a quick tempo until a vision passed his eyes. Not the same as the ones before, but one that many people have when they were thinking of someone else. Justin. Just Justin. A smile, a laugh, a giggle and it all made Brian harder. He fucked the guy below him with visions of Justin filling his mind until he came with a grunt and a sigh. 

"It didn't work brother," the twin in blue said.

Brian opened his eyes and saw the twin in blue standing with Justin in front of him, the twin's teeth bared next to the blonde's pale skin. Brian stood up and zipped up his pants.

"He's ours now, brother," the other twin in green replied.

"Visions fill his mind," the twin in blue said. "There is only daylight..."

"Take away the daylight and he'll be ours," his brother answered "Kill the Toreador!"

The twin in blue bit Justin's neck and all Brian could think to do was to punch the twin close to him, which sent the vampire flying across the large room slamming into the wall behind him. 

"You will pay for your lie," the twin in green replied tossing Justin to the side, sending the young man to the floor. He pointed at Brian and gazed into the ad executive's eyes. "We are your servants, future Prince. Kill the boy to guarantee your power."

Brian looked at Justin, but didn't move.

"I said kill the boy," the twin repeated calling on his Kindred gifts.

"Apparently your tricks don't work on me," Brian replied as the vampires began to circle him.

Using his gift of Celerity, Justin was by Brian's side faster than the twin had a chance to have his minions secure him. Justin moved behind Brian as the older man couldn't help but touch the small wound on the young man's next. He wiped a bit of the Toreador's blood onto his fingertip and turned to face his foes. Brian just wished Isis was there to show her how much he had actually been paying attention when she taught him the tricks of Thaumaturgy. "Minuo velut flumen."

"Huh?" Justin grabbed onto Brian as said the words and the blood on his finger seemed to multiply. 

Within seconds, the twin in blue began to bleed through his eyes, his ears, his nose without any sign of the blood flow stopping. The twin tried to stop the flow of blood, but couldn't. Some of his minions went to his side, the others made a beeline towards Brian and his young lover. 

Brian wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this alive, but he knew that this whole magic thing seemed to be working just fine. His face turned allowing The Beast within to take charge and bit his hand allowing blood to flow. It was then he saw other vampires enter the room, doubling the original number from 15 to about 30. Fuck, Brian thought, I came here to fuck and now I'm fucked. 

Brian pointed to one aggressive vampire and said, "aufero tui anima vis."

A gush of bright red light shone from Brian's hand and hit the vampire. Like a mirror, the light bounced back towards Brian hitting him and causing him to growl loudly. The vampire he struck fell to the floor and held his chest in pain, hurt, but not dead. 

The twins' original group of vampires surrounded Brian and Justin so closely that the couple had no choice but to back up until a wall prevented them from doing that. Now cornered, Brian noticed his friends in a far off corner next to the new batch of vampires who just stood by and watched them prepare to fight to the death. "How can I be your new Prince if I'm dead?"

"How can we be yours if you have another," the twin in blue replied. "My brood is this and my Clan is this times ten. We will serve under you, Tremere, because your Beast is strong and pure."

"You will be a strong Prince," the other twin said approaching his brother. "Much more suitable than the Ventrue, who lives in the light."

"We are vampires, we live in the dark," the twin in blue said.

"Yet you choose sunshine instead of our touch," the twin in green finished. 

"He fills your mind," the twin in blue cried.

"And makes your heart beat," the twin in green finished. 

"Choose darkness and we will rule by your side forever," they said in unison. "We Malkavians serve loyally. Kill the sunshine and our bond will be forever"

"Wait," Brian said looking at Justin. "Aren't Malkavians the crazy ones?"

"Yeah," Justin replied a little worried about Brian's response. 

"Well," Brian sighed finally making a decision. "My heart doesn't beat since I'm dead, so you guys apparently have some misinformation." 

"He chooses sunshine," the twins said together.

"It is done," the twin in blue said.

"Maybe we should choose for him," the twin in greed said. "He's a good toy and I'm not finished playing with him."

"It is done, brother."

"Why should the Toreador win," the twin in green disagreed. "We take away our problem and his choice will be us."

His brother thought about it for a moment then smiled. "Keep the harm to our future Prince to a minimum."

"Yes," the twin in green agreed happily. "I want to see what Toreador Royalty looks like from the inside."

Justin grabbed onto Brian for dear life and was happy to feel Brian pull him closer. The twins approached the couple, but not before Brian got out one last spell. "Tui anima," he began flicking his cut hand so that blood splashed across several vampires before him including the two twins. "Est nunc mei."

Justin wasn't exactly sure what happened because he closed his eyes. When he finally opened them, he saw most the Malkavians before him writhing out in pain. Some turned to dust, a few exploded in flames, but every one that Brian's blood had touched died then became nothing, including the twin ringleaders. Justin looked up at Brian happy, but it was short lived. His lover seemed to be choking on something, so Justin grabbed Brian's hand only to have the older man fall to the floor face first, blood trickling out of his mouth and nose. 

Justin wailed out then looked around for someone to help him only to be reminded that he was still surrounded by angry Malkavians trying to kill him. He started to cry and covered Brian's body with his the best that he could. "Brian," he sobbed. "You have to get up. Brian, I need your help. Brian..."

Brian's limp body just lay on the floor seemingly lifeless. All Justin could think to do was cover Brian's body and close his eyes. If he was going to die, it was going to be with the man he loved. 

The sound of fighting filled the room and Justin felt someone touch him so he grabbed Brian and held on tight until he heard Emmett's panicked voice, "Come on, Justin, get up."

"Your buddies told us to get you away from the action," Ted explained as Emmett grabbed Justin and Michael and Ted grabbed and picked up Brian by his arms. 

Justin looked up and saw that the vampires that stood by and watched were in fact fighting the Malkavians, dwindling the number of crazy vampires to a few.

Ted and Michael made their way to the stairs to the main section of Babylon and turned waiting for Emmett and Justin to hurry up. Emmett pulled a dizzy Justin forward only to be stopped by one of the vampires that had just helped them. "He stays."

"What?" Justin pulled back falling more into Emmett's arms. All Emmett could do was to hold the younger man as close to him as possible. "I'm going with Brian."

"You, little brother, belong with your Clan," the man said. "My name is Jason and your mom sent me here just in case you needed some help. So, come with us and we'll take you to the Toreador hide out so that your father can't get to you. You know what I'm telling you is true, so let's just get out of here."

"No," Justin replied. Having been told the men before him were from his own Clan, the young man got back his courage. He knew his place in his Clan. He was of Royal Blood and none of those other vampires were going to tell him what to do. "I'm leaving with Brian unless you have a safe place for him too."  
  
"You know we don't."

"Then I'm going with him," Justin said moving from Emmett and pushing Ted aside to take Brian's other arm, propping his lover's arm over his shoulder. Brian moaned a bit, but was, for the most part, out of it. 

"Because you love him," Jason replied.

"Yes, because I love him," Justin snapped. "And because he loves me."

"He loves you so much he's in the back room at Babylon fucking twin Malkavians for fun," Jason snapped right back. "Look at him..."

They all did and saw what appeared to be a man passed out, only standing up because of his friend's help. Blood was smeared all over his face and clothes making him look like he'd just been in a car accident. 

"You'll see him later, Justin," Jason promised. "We're not taking you home, we're taking you to a Toreador sanctuary where you'll be safe. Let Brian leave with his friends. He'll be fine. Look I've been in this scene for years now and I know about Brian Kinney. This back room...is his second home. He'll be back here again and if that's what you want fine, your our future Prince, so we'll stand behind you, but don't go into this with your eyes closed. You've been around him long enough to know what Brian Kinney is all about. Let your Clan protect you."

Justin looked at Brian then back at Jason. He allowed Ted to take Brian's arm then he walked over to the other Toreador. Immediately, Michael and Brian walked up the stairs carrying Brian. Emmett followed behind them turning a worried look to Justin before he left. 

"You did the right thing," Jason told the young man. "Come on, follow me."

Justin followed Jason outside of Babylon where he saw Michael and Ted trying to get Brian into his jeep. They made an attempt to get Brian in the jeep when the ad executive pushed away from them. Both Michael and Ted lost their grip and dropped Brian to the floor with a thud and all Justin wanted to do was to help him. 

Seeing the young man, Jason grabbed Justin's arms and tried to pull him into a car that had just pulled up for them. Justin relented and put a foot in the car only to look back at his lover one more time. 

Michael and Ted picked up Brian, but he wasn't making it any easier. Brian tried to push away again, but Ted was ready for it. Brian struggled to release himself, but only found that he was being pushed into his jeep. Brian looked at his young lover one last time before his energy lessened so much that he couldn't fight back anymore. "Princess."

Hearing the word, Justin pushed away from his brother Toreadors and ran to Brian. Taping into his skill in Celerity, Justin was by Brian's side before he was entirely in the jeep and took his place next to his lover's. Michael and Ted exchanged looks then looked back at Justin's Clan. The Toreador's had given up their hope to bring Justin back with them. Ted noted that some of them looked happy, though he also noted that some of them didn't. Emmett got in the passenger's side of the jeep as Ted drove and Michael shoved himself into the back seat next to the two lovers. They left Babylon in hopes that the rest of the night would be quieter than this.

**** 

Brian opened his eyes and saw that he was in Michael's old room. "This wallpaper's gonna make me puke."

"Just rest," Justin replied taking a piece of cloth and wiping Brian's face. "You tired yourself out tonight."

"I'll be fine," Brian replied trying to sit up. When he did, he found out one thing was true: we was not fine. In fact, he felt like someone had stepped on him like an aluminum can and forgotten to throw him away. He immediately changed his mind and lay back on the bed allowing Justin to put some more pillows under his head. 

"You've been out for a few hours," Justin said. He put the cloth back into a small bowl of warm water and ringed out the water before wiping Brian's face again. He smiled and continued, "Isis was here and she told me to tell you to stay put."

Brian gave one of his infamous ‘like-fuck-I-will' looks.

"Brian, she said you used some pretty powerful magic and though it worked like charm...your body wasn't ready for it." Justin put down the cloth and wiped his hands dry with a towel. "She said to rest until tomorrow...or later on today, whatever you want to call it. O.K.?"

Brian thought about it.

"Here," Justin replied baring his neck, which bore the marks the Malkavian twin left from the fight earlier. "You'll feel better if you feed."

Brian touched the marks and kissed them. He watched as the wounds closed, but he didn't feed. 

"Brian, you should eat something," Justin complained. He took of his shirt hoping to appeal to the man in another way; then he straddled him for good measure. He leaned down and kissed his older lover. "If you don't feed this way..." Justin unzipped his pants and stuck his hand down his white underwear. "You can feed this way..."

Brian chuckled. 

"But, either way, you're going to feed."

"I can't keep feeding from you," Brian said hating the words coming from his mouth but meaning every one of them. "Between me and those stupid nut balls, you're not going to have anything left."

"I ate hours ago," Justin reasoned. He stood up on the bed and shook his butt to imaginary music while he took off his pants and underwear. "And don't worry about hurting me. If I die I want to be at your side where I should be."

"Fuck that," Brian said trying to move only to have Justin toss away his clothes and sit on top of his chest. 

Justin started to kiss Brian only to have the older man try and push him away. But, Brian didn't have any more energy, so the only weapon he had against the aggressive teen was his words. "You should have just gone with your people. I don't need you and I don't need any of this bullshit, so fuck off!"

"Stop it," Justin snapped holding down Brian's arms and putting his face as close to Brian's without actually touching it. "Stop trying to push me away, it's not going to work! I know how you Tremere's work. You try and manipulate everything and you know what? It's not going to work with me, Bri. I know your tricks so you're just going to have to try something else. Manipulations 101 is over and I've passed, so let's move on."

Brian stopped struggling and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Brian," Justin said anger gone from his voice. No longer pinning Brian down, the younger man switched to cuddling into his lover's arms, which reluctantly wrapped around his body. "And I know you love me. You don't have to say it, because I already know. You can try to hide it and you can pretend to your friends and that's fine by me, but stop giving me your bullshit. I don't want to hear it anymore. If I'm crowding you, just tell me and I'll give you your space, but don't do this. Don't push me away like this."

Brian held his young lover and closed his eyes. Fuck, when did things get like this?

****

Jason walked into a large room where Jennifer Taylor sat talking to a group of very artsy looking people. 

"He didn't come," he said with a quick bow of his head.

"Did this Brian make him?"

"No, in fact we almost got him to come with us, but," Jason said his eyes pleading with his Primogen to understand that he really tried. "Brian's pull on your son was too great. The guy was all tapped out after using some pretty powerful magic and hardly said anything at all. All Brian had to do was say one word and Justin was by his side and gone. He is in control of your son."

"What word?"

"Princess," Jason replied. "Your son is in love. And though I can't blame him, Brian Kinney is..."

"I know," Jennifer sighed. "I wish it hadn't come to this."

"My Lady," Jason said not really wanting to. "You have to make a choice, there's no way around it. Your husband and your alliance with the Ventrue or your son and a possible war with the Ventrue, who just happen to be the most numerous and powerful in Pittsburgh."

"What type of choice is that?"

"One you have to make."

****  
  
"Make sure it is done, brother," Justine told him. Brian closed his eyes and listed as the woman's voice echoed in his ears. "Make sure the mother attends the Conclave. Once she agrees..."

"Fine," Brian replied as Justin walked back into Michael's bedroom.

"You'll need to kill the boy," Merill's shrill voice interrupted. "Do it right after the mother agrees, but before the Conclave."

"Can you get your own conversation," Brian barked, his face not hiding his displeasure. "I told you, Justine, I'll handle it, but right now I have to go."

"Of course, Brian," Justine replied. "I have faith in your ample abilities. Do what you feel is best, but Brian...know that to secure your throne and your life, the best and only choice is to kill the boy."

Brian felt the connection to his fellow Tremeres break and he sighed. 

"What was that?" Justin knew Brian was talking to something mentally, but he didn't want to pry.

"Nothing," Brian replied and when he saw the saddened look on his young lovers face, he added, "so when am I getting something to eat?"

"I brought you a sandwich," Justin said placing the plate in his hand on the nightstand. He looked at Brian and caught the gleam in the older man's eye then decided that removing his shirt again was his best option. "Or maybe you were interested in eating something else?"

"Thinking about that," Brian said gaining enough strength to finally sit up. He reached around Justin and cupped the younger man's butt, pulling him closer.

"You know you should really get some rest," Justin said unzipping his pants and letting them fall to the floor. He climbed on the bed and started taking off Brian's single piece of clothing, his bloodied pants. 

"Can't," Brian said lifting his rear as Justin pulled the pants free. He lay back on the bed and pulled the blonde on top of his body. "I might not be alive at the end of today and..."

"Don't," Justin said softly rubbing his face against the older man's stubble ridden face. "The Conclave will see that you're innocent in all of this. That it's not your fault. They can't blame you for any of this when it's my fault."

"It's not your fault, Sushine," Brian whispered wrapping an arm around the young man. "It's not like you forced me to fuck you. In fact, if I remember it completely I was the one with your dick in my mouth."

Justin giggled. "Well, I was the one who couldn't hold his wad."

"You're 17, what did I expect?"

"It was a freak thing us finding each other," Justin explained. "It was...like fate."

"Well," Brian sighed, no longer caring about his front. "I should have known something was wrong when your cum tasted like fruit instead of warm salty gag-worthy cum that usually drips out of tricks."

"It does?" Justin sat up on Brian's chest and couldn't help but laugh. "One night after to told me to go away..." The pain of that moment etched on the young man's face. "I gave this guy a blow job in the bathroom at this place...and when he was in my mouth..." Justin's face distorted remembering the bitter taste left in his mouth. "It felt good, I mean, but he wasn't...you. It was like The Hunger, only I didn't want to feed from you as much as...I just wanted you."

"The Hunger?"

"Yeah, it's like the feeling you get when you're hungry, only..." Justin thought about it before continuing. "...only more intense, way more intense. It's what you'd feel if you hadn't fed in a while. My Kindred teacher said it's like lust, the ultimate desire for fulfillment. I know you have it, cause sometimes I feel it emanating from you. It comes off you in waves and to me, it's intoxicating. Sometimes I kind of feel it. But lately, I think (because of our connection) I'm feeling it more. It's like everything in me is pushing towards you. It's like if I don't touch you, I'll break. Like if we haven't been together, I'll feel so empty inside. I love you so much, Brian and I know you don't like to hear it, but it's true. I love you and I don't know how I'd live without you."

"Better find a way," Brian said holding Justin so close the young man couldn't make eye contact with his lover. "Because odds are, I'm not coming back from The Conclave."

"Stop saying that!"

"What do you want me to say?" Brian released Justin allowing the blonde sit up and look down on his lover. 

"I don't want you to keep saying that!"

"It's true," Brian replied flatly. "I know you think everything's going to be fine and the people at The Conclave are just going to say it's O.K., but that's not what's going to happen."

"No it's not," Justin disagreed. "They will see that it's my fault! How can they not? They can't blame you for something I did!"

"Because I'm not telling them and I don't think your father's going to mention it."

"Why!?"

"Why?" Brian looked into Justin's eyes and flipped their positions around so that he was now on top. "What exactly do you think The Conclave is going to do to you for punishment?"

Justin's face was clear: he hadn't even considered it.

"I did some studying of my own," Brian continued. "And you broke two of the biggest rules: the Tradition of Progeny and the Tradition of Accounting. Didn't think I knew? I told you I was studying."

"But, my dad..."

"Put out a Blood Hunt on you," Brian finished. His fingers traced the younger man's jawbone, finally resting by his ears. 

Justin began to cry when Brian kissed him feeling like somehow, he had let the older man down. As the few kisses seemed lacking, Justin pulled Brian in closer wanting his lover inside him. "Don't."

"What else can I do?" Brian lifted Justin's legs and looked down trying to figure out how he wanted to start.

"I'd do anything for you," Justin replied grabbing for Brian's cock and positioning it at his entrance.

"Yeah?" Brian looked around for the lube not wanting his lover to be sore since he wanted to fuck until he had to leave for The Conclave. "Tell your mom to show."

Justin felt behind his head and rolled his eyes when he found the lube under the pillow where they must have left it last time. That'd make Michael happy, he thought. He jiggled the lube in front of Brian's face, but didn't hand it to the man. "What can my mom do? If she goes she might be sentencing you to death."

"If she doesn't she might be sentencing you," Brian replied grabbing the lube, but Justin wouldn't let go. Brian sighed, "she doesn't know it, but my Clan wants to point the finger at you. You're smart, think about it..."

Justin thought, removing his legs from on top of Brian's shoulder. He sat up and looked at his lover. "They blame me...I get put to death...my father gets blamed...you...you get the throne without anyone to challenge you, except for my sister, who's still too young..."

Brian pushed Justin back and covered his body with his own. He leaned down and began placing gentle kisses on his lover's body. "Fuck it," he whispered. "Let's just fuck. Don't worry about it, I'll handle it."

"No!"

"Justin," Brian said sharply. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. He looked into Justin's eyes as his fingers traced crooked lines across the young man's chest. "Right now, all I want to do is fuck you. This may be my last day on earth and all I want to do is fuck you. You can't deny me that."

"We will," Justin replied moving to the side and sitting up. "After I'm finished talking to my mom."

"Don't bother," Brian huffed collapsing on the bed. He looked down at his hard on, which stood like a compass pointing north. "I don't want you doing anything with your mouth that doesn't involve my cock."

Justin sat at Brian's knees looking at his lover's penis. He began to stroke as he closed his eyes. He was going to get his way...one way or another. 

"Mom?"

"Justin?" 

The sound of his mother's voice almost made him want to stop stroking Brian...almost. Usually, he would breath slowly to gain the concentration it took to telepathically link to his mother, but this time he used the slow motions of giving Brian a hand job. "I need your help."

"Oh, Caine! Honey, what now," Jennifer's voice was rough like she was just waiting for the sky to fall. "What did Brian do? Did he hurt you?"

"No, mom, he's trying to protect me," he answered closing his eyes, no longer wanting to see Brian's face, knowing that his mind would wander to thoughts that he didn't want his mother to hear. "He says that The Tremere are going to blame me for what happened. He says that he won't blame me, but that his Primogen and his sire are going to blame me. Mom..."

"Then I must go to The Conclave," she answered. "Honey, do you and Brian understand what that means? The Tremere are going to ask The Conclave to dethrone your father. Tomorrow, someone might be put to death...Brian...your father...you. That's why I didn't want to go. If the Toreador don't show up then your father can't be removed from his position and the likeliness that Brian would walk away from this would be better. But..." Even her sigh was internal. "You made a mistake and I can't just let you pay with your life."

"Forget it," Justin said holding back the sobs, though a tear made it's way down his face. He felt his hand being removed from Brian's member. He wanted to touch Brian again, so he opened his eyes to see his lover grab his spell book and flip open the pages. When his lover grabbed a dagger and pretended to cast a spell, Justin settled on touching Brian's leg. "Brian and I will handle this...together. I'm sorry, Mom. I never meant for any of this to happen." 

"Honey, its not all your fault," she replied. "But, there's nothing you can say to change my mind. You're my son and I can't just sit back and let all of this play out without The Conclave hearing the entire truth...about everything. But, the truth is that...Brian may not walk out of there. Anyway, son, he's a Tremere. They can't be trusted. By nature, Tremere's are manipulative and untrustworthy." Silence. "Justin?"

"Never mind, forget it," Justin snapped.

"Too late, son," Jennifer said. "I will do the best I can for him, honey, (because you love him) just promise me one thing...you'll stay as far from The Conclave as possible until their decision on your actions are made. Because even if they sentence you to death, they can't have you. I'll use all of my powers to protect you. Have I made myself perfectly clear on this?"

"Yes," the young man sobbed, tears flowing now. 

"Promise?"

"I promise..."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"The whole Clan is standing behind you," she reminded him. "Just stay strong. We'll see if we can't find a way to solve this without anyone being put to death. I have to go, your father is coming. Just keep holding on, watch your back against any and everyone and remember that I love you."

The connection broke and Justin opened his eyes to see Brian fiddling with his dagger as he read a spell. He wiped away his tears and sat quietly until Brian looked up from his studying. "Mom's going."

"Good," Brian replied tossing his spell book aside. 

Justin climbed on top of Brian, finding his lover's cock and stroking it with renewed vigor. "Brian, maybe we should just leave town," he reasoned, breathing heavily as his lover's scent began to make his insides rumble with anticipation. "Just leave and start over again. We can go anywhere, I'm sure my mom's already thinking of places to hide me just in case they rule against me. Then it'll be just you and me and we won't have to worry about The Conclave, my dad or your Clan."

Brian gave Justin a look that said more than any words. They weren't going anywhere. He flipped his young lover on his back and dropped the dagger next to them on the bed. He lifted Justin's legs and looked down at his lover. Without another word, the two were lost in each other. Keeping up a fast tempo longer than he thought he could, Brian looked down at Justin and pinned the young man's arms back using one hand and his heightened strength. 

The sound of Justine and Merill's voice echoed through Brian's mind again. You'll need to kill the boy, Merill's voice said, do it right after the mother agrees, but before the Conclave.

Justin lost himself in Brian, closing his eyes and wrapping his legs around his lover's waist. Feeling the pressure mount, Justin took a deep breath and allowed the orgasm to shake his body. He came on his own chest and braced himself as Brian continued to thrust into him. Feeling like he was about to cum again, Justin opened his eyes and looked directly into Brian's hardened gaze. His lover pounded into him holding his arms down with one hand while holding his dagger in the other. Justin looked at the man he loved, fear overshadowing the pleasure he was receiving. 

I have faith in your ample abilities, Justine's voice said, do what you feel is best, but Brian

Brian pressed the dagger close to Justin's neck as he continued to thrust into him. 

...know that to secure your throne and your life, the best and only choice is to kill the boy, Justine voice said.

Justin wiggled, but Brian's increased strength prevented him from moving, much less escaping, but to what? Everything he had ever wanted was pressing a knife in his throat. A tear rolled down his cheek as he resolved to stop fighting. Justin simply did the only thing he could in his mind. He arched his back up making it even easier for Brian to fill him. He closed his eyes and allowed the pleasure to take over, moaning and groaning every time Brian filled him, wrapping his legs around Brian pushing him as deep as he could go. He felt Brian spasm and his lover's cum fill him. 

Brian collapsed on top of Justin letting the blonde's arms go, which automatically wrapped around his body. He still trusts me, he thought as he released the dagger, dropping it to the bed. He picked up his head and looked down at the young man. His face screamed ‘I'm sorry', but he said nothing. 

Justin just leaned up and placed several kissed on his mouth, pulling the older man closer. Brian placed his face next to Justin's and felt his heartbeat (the only one between the two) and felt like he could actually breathe, that his heart beat, that he was alive. He was going to face some huge issues later and he wasn't sure how it was going to turn out. All he had was Justin by his side, this young man who understood him, who loved him and he really didn't know how to feel about that.  



	9. The Conclave

Brian walked down the stairs of Debbie's home and saw that everyone was there. Debbie, Vic, Michael, Ted, Emmett, Lindsey, Melanie, Gus and Justin. Could his life get any more complicated? Immediately, Justin stood up and offered a seat since there weren't any left. Brian took the seat and smiled when Justin sat on his lap.

"We thought we'd bring Gus by," Lindsey said fighting back the tears. "Just in case."

Brian leaned over and kissed his sleeping son. He sighed and leaned his head on his young lover. "I thought Isis would be here."

"She stopped by right before she went to the Conclave," Justin said. "They've already started, but don't worry, I'm all tapped in."

"So, what'd I miss?"

"Well, they did the official gathering of the Kindred, then they announced who the Justicar was."

"Justicar, that's the judge right?" Brian closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Yeah."

"Can I announce the bad news to him?" Melanie asked raising her hand like she was in school. When everyone gave her a dirty look, she shrugged her shoulders and sat back in her seat. "It can't be any worse coming from me."

"Brian," Justin said moving so that his back was to Melanie. "The Justicar is Ventrue."

"Fuck!"

"It's not that bad," Justin replied not actually believing himself. "The Justicar is like the judge, but the decision is made by the Clan Elect. They're kinda like a jury. But, there is some good news..."

"If you die at least you'll be fashionably attired," Emmett mentioned pointing to Brian's Armani suit. "And I love the shoes...where did you get those?"

"Emmett!"

"'Good news', Princess..."

"Well, when the Justicar starts the proceedings, he goes through a list which reads the state of the city since the last Conclave met, which was like 10 years ago or something. It's called the Opening of the Conclave. It was unreal. The list was so long and it had all the major issues, like breaks in Tradition, the balance of the Clans being off and, of course, us. It was so long, it took like an hour or something..."

"I took notes," Melanie said grabbing a pad of paper. "They were pretty detailed about you and the problems you two caused. Brian, as much as you make me sick, some of their complaints are complete bullshit."

"Yeah, they were babbling on forever; it gave me a headache," Justin said pressing a finger on his temple. "Then they had a break because the first part was so long. After the break, they began the Rite of Delegation which introduces the Clan Elect."

"Wait a sec, wait a sec," Debbie said to the exasperated gasps of everyone in the room. Obviously, they had all gone through this before. "The Clan Elect is one person from each Clan. They sit on a jury and they're the ones that will decide what happens to you kiddos. Right?"

"Right," Justin replied. "But, the person in charge is the Justicar..."

"...who presides over everything like a judge," Melanie finished checking her notes. 

"But, one saving grace is that my mom is part of the Clan Elect," Justin said kissing Brian's cheek. "My dad's friend represents the Ventrue, but I don't know who those other people were."

"Who represents the Tremere?"

"Some lady named Justine," Justin replied feeling his lover tense up under him. "Your Justicar and Isis are there, so you shouldn't worry."

"I'm not," Brian told him, but knew that his body's reaction showed the truth.

"Right now they're going through the Recognition of Issues." Justin leaned in closer trying to ease his lover's stress. "They closed the chamber for this part, so I my connection doesn't know what's going on anymore. He said that he'd get in touch with me when they open up the chambers and begin the Deliberation of the Issues. But, Isis should contact you before that so that you can attend that session. Then you'll be able to tell your side."

"Will Brian be able to ask any questions himself?" Melanie looked up then remembered a lost thought and scribbled it on her notepad.

"Sure, if he has any," Justin replied. "They'll also be able to ask any question they want, but then again, I've never been to one of these so, I'm really not sure."

"And who'll represent him?"

"He represents himself for his Clan."

"A man who represents himself has a fool for a lawyer," Melanie snapped flipping through her notepad until she got to the page she wanted. "I've gone through all the Traditions and rules that you told me about the Kindred and I'm still not seeing where Brian willingly broke any laws. I'm also not seeing where Justin did anything wrong. He didn't know Brian was Kindred, Brian didn't know he was Kindred. They fucked and now there going to be put to death? Because Justin's dad's a big homophobe? That's bullshit! What are they going to do next? Outlaw fucking?"

"Brian's face will forever be on a wanted sign if that happened," Emmett said.

"Too bad I can't go to this Conclave," Melanie huffed. "I'd shred ‘em a new one."

"Why can't you?" Lindsey looked at her lover then to Brian. "She could be your lawyer. They can't blame you for wanting someone to represent you."

Justin chuckled at the thought. "She can't. She's Kine. I mean, hello? The Masquerade anyone?"

Melanie looked down at Gus, then at his father. Lindsey was always supersensitive when it came to Brian, but this (to her) wasn't about Brian. This was about Gus and having the most support he could possibly have, even if it was with the most unreliable person she knew. "Has there ever been a time when a non-vampire went to one of these shin digs?" 

"Don't know," was Justin's only answer. But he had a solution. "I'll ask."

He leaned back into Brian's arms and closed his eyes. He made a connection with Jason, his fellow Toreador, and spoke to him telepathically. After a few moments he opened his eyes. "Only if that Kine is protected by a Kindred as part of his or her brood and they have reason to be there."

Melanie and Brian exchanged looks. Brian gave her a look that seemed to say ‘you can come', but that didn't seem enough for the attorney. She returned his look with one of her own, that screamed, ‘you want help? I suggest you ask.' Brian huffed then rubbed his face in Justin's neck. "Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Seeing as you're one of my son's parents," he said the words dripping from his lips like acid. He paused enough to rethink his approach and looked up with renewed interest. "Can you represent me at The Conclave? Cause you know, if I die I won't be able to hand over those fat checks anymore."

Melanie rolled her eyes. That small offer had to be close enough. "Is there anything else I need to know about because I don't want anything to come creeping up my ass while I'm not looking."

"I thought you already had something creeping up your ass," Brian huffed. "Or don't dykes like dildos?" 

"Do you want me to go and help or do you want me to sit back and watch as your son grows up while your six feet under?"

"Actually they turn to dust," Ted mentioned and seeing Melanie's expression, he wished that he had kept his mouth shut. 

"Well, they usually turn to dust," Justin corrected. "But, sometimes they blow up or melt or ignite or once I heard that elder Gangrels turn into a tree or bush or something, but that's probably just an old wives tale."

"Issues, people, let's have some focus," Brian snapped. Justin wiggled in his seat, so his lover grabbed him closer for good measure. "I'd hate to die before the next season of The Sopranos."

"Alright, so what's going to happen when we get there?" Melanie tugged on Justin's shoulder to get the young man to turn around and face her. "Is it going to be like a real trial or is it like some big town meeting?"

"I'm not really su-" Justin tried to reply when his train of thought was interrupted by some unknown force. He took a deep breath and looked at Brian, who looked like his mind, had also been elsewhere. 

"It's time," Brian said. The fear of his situation finally hit him, so he closed his eyes and leaned his head against his Princess'.   
  
"I wish I could go with you," Justin whispered, his hand shaking as he held his lover close. 

Brian took a deep breath, chuckled then opened his eyes. "Tremere's are stopping by to pick me up. They'll be here in about a half hour to get me there just before session starts up again."

Justin rubbed his lover's chest and whispered softly in his ear. "Half hour?"

Brian smiled. "Upstairs."

**** 

Brian and Melanie walked into an elegant hotel surrounded by several mean looking men. They walked until they got to a large door where Isis and Cynthia stood waiting for them. 

"What are you thinking bringing Kine ‘ere you bloody fool," Isis whispered; though her anger was obvious. Her calm English tone giving away to a harsher cockney accent.

"She's my lawyer," Brian answered. Isis glanced over to the other Tremeres who, in return, looked anywhere but her steely gaze. "Don't give them shit, they were just doing what I told them. You know, this whole Royal Blood thing has its perks."

"Sod it all and know that those bleedin' perks won't mean shite when your ashes blowing in the wind," she snapped. "Brian, you can't bring Kine ‘ere."

"She's a part of my brood," he answered, patting down his jacket and preparing to enter the room where the Conclave assembled. "And she's my lawyer; here to protect my interests above all else. I've been told it's been done before."

"It has, but," Isis said reconsidering the idea. "You'll have to explain her connection to you."

"Gus..." Melanie shot a worried glance at Brian. "They don't know about him. Maybe I shouldn't do this or they'll find out about him."

Brian rethought the situation and cursed himself for trying to have an idea. 

Isis looked at the pair. "They'll find out about him sooner or later," she reasoned. "Better they find out on our terms, not on theirs." She looked at the Tremere guards and ordered, "go back and fetch his majesties child then take the boy and his mother to a safe place. If all fails here, protect the boy and his mother with your lives. The child is our future. Await orders from either me or your future Prince. Now, go!" 

"How do we know we can trust them?" Melanie shot Brian a terrified glance and watched at the Tremere guards rushed out of the hotel. "We're trusting our kid to complete strangers."

"They're not strangers," Brian answered before Isis could. "They're a part of my Kindred brood."

"How?"

"Our blood comes from the same place," Brian replied. "It's like I can sense my grandfather's presence in them. They're loyal to him, but they'll serve me until I prove myself. They'll protect Gus because he's a part of them, because he will be their only link to power if I fail today."

"You learn faster than I can teach," Isis replied impressed. "You will be a fine Prince."

"That's if I make it out of here."

The door to the room cracked open and immediately, Isis went to it and looked inside. After whispering for a moment, she waved for Brian and Melanie to follow her into the room where The Conclave was deliberating. They walked into a room and heard arguments coming from inside another door. Isis opened the second door and stood at it's opening with Brian and Melanie standing behind her.

They entered a large room. It wasn't set up like a normal courtroom, but the person who was the judge was plain to see. He sat in a chair that looked over everyone in the room and wore a judge's black robe. That's the Justicar, Brian thought. There was a group of people that sat on a long table before him and Brian immediately saw that there was one Kindred represented from each Clan, noting that Justine was one of them. He looked at the others and saw a woman who looked at him like he had four heads and thought that must be Justin's mother. This was the Clan Elect. He glanced over to the side where the rest of the Kindred sat like an audience and saw a man dressed in fancy garbs who looked at him like he was the devil incarnate and knew who that was, Justin's pissed homophobic father. 

Whispers and mumbles filled the room when they entered. The whispers became louder and the Justicar banged on his gavel to quiet the room. He waved to Isis, who walked up to the Justicar and waited for him to begin. 

"We know who you are, Isis, so we can bypass that introduction," the Justicar said. "But, please announce the accused and that." He pointed to Melanie, to Brian's amusement.

"Accused?" Melanie whispered, but immediately quieted herself.

"My name is Brian Kinney," he said before Isis had a chance to get a word in edgewise. "My grandfather was Brion Fitzpatrick whose sire was Eithne Ó Riain who is borne of our Tremere Founder, childe of Caine. This is my attorney, Melanie Marcus, who is Kine and of my brood. She's here to assure that her leader's interests are heard."

"Leader?" Melanie whispered. Taking another sharp glance from Isis and Brian, she wondered if she wasn't doing more harm than good.

"How is it that this Kine is linked to you?" The Justicar asked. "I am told that your interests lie within the confines of your own sex, Mr. Kinney. And to have Kine here..."

"I have a son," Brian said. Gasps and whispers filled the room until the Justicar's gavel rapped to quiet them. "The mother of my son and Ms. Marcus are partners and have been for six years. She represents the interests of me and my son (who is too young to represent himself). Is that enough?"

"Objection, your honor," Craig Taylor yelled standing up and raising a hand. "To bring Kine to The Conclave breaches the entire intention of The Masquerade!"

"Order," the Justicar snapped. "The Conclave does not acknowledge the presence of the Prince, who does not hold any power in my court! No one is allowed to speak unless I give him or her permission. Is that understood Mr. Taylor?!"

"Yes, sir," the Prince replied siting back in his seat.

"Now," the Justicar said looking at his notes. "I'll allow the presence of Ms. Marcus, but Ms. Marcus, this is not like a regular court session. You are allowed to speak on behalf of your leader and you may ask questions of any one present in this court, but don't try any fancy lawyers tricks, they won't work here."

"Of course, your honor," Melanie said, her head high.

"Let's begin." The Justicar took out another sheet of paper and began to read. "Brian Kinney of the Clan Tremere has been accused of breaking several of the sacred Traditions. The Tradition of The Masquerade, when among other things, you made a kill in front of group of people at a gay establishment. The Tradition of Domain, when you did not go to the Prince of the City and present yourself as a member of the Tremere Royal Bloodline. And lastly, the Tradition of Destruction, where you killed several members of the Malkavian Clan and a member of the Bruja Clan. The sentence for breaking any of these rules are death. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty on all counts," Melanie said before Brian could even think twice about the question. 

"Do you deny any of the accusations before you?"

"No."

"Then how do you explain your decision to plea not guilty?"

"He didn't know," Melanie replied. 

"Ignorance is not an excuse."

"No, but it's an explanation," Melanie tried to reason. "Brian was unaware of his own heritage, having been torn from his people by his own mother when his grandfather was murdered for his throne. Let's bypass the fact that he didn't know anything about the Traditions, but he didn't know anything about Kindred until two weeks ago. So, let's break this down. He broke the Tradition of the Masquerade by killing a man in front of a bunch of people. I say he couldn't control himself. The thing you called The Hunger controlled his actions that night. He had all these new feelings in him and all he knew was that he was hungry, the kind of hungry that made him do things he had never even thought of before. How do you control something you don't even know about? He didn't know he was a vampire until he looked down and saw a dead man. He wasn't prepared. How does this court expect him to control something he knew nothing about?"

Whispers filled the room as the Justicar spoke, "a vote has been asked for. May it please the Clan Elect. A vote has been asked. We will pause at this juncture and take a vote."

Ballots were filled then handed to the Justicar who read the votes out loud. "The first vote on the accused break of the first Tradition has been cast. A majority vote is needed for a ruling." He opened each ballot and read. "The Ventrue Clan votes guilty. The Bruja Clan votes not guilty. The Tremere Clan votes not guilty. The Malkavian Clan votes guilty. The Gangrel Clan votes not guilty. The Nosfuratu Clan votes not guilty. And The Toreador Clan votes not guilty. By a majority vote 5 to 2, Brian Kinney of the Clan Tremere who has been accused of breaking the Tradition of the Masquerade has been voted not guilty."

Some angry mumbles filled the room, but most seemed relieved the vote was over. 

"The vote has been read so let's, continue with the second accusation," the Justicar said not allowing the assembly of people to control the flow of events. 

"You say that Brian also broke the Tradition of Domain," Melanie said having to look at her notepad for the first time. 

"You wrote this information down?"

"Yes, your honor," Melanie replied. "I'll give it to the court once the session is complete so that you may destroy them to assure the court that The Masquerade will continue."

"Understood, continue."

"The Tradition states that a Kindred must present himself before the Prince of the city, which my client...uh...leader did not do."

"And do you deny these accusations?"

"No."

"Then how do you explain your decision to plea not guilty?"

"Once again I say that Mr. Kinney wasn't aware of the Traditions or the consequences of him breaking said rules."

"The Conclave recognizes Mr. Taylor, Prince of Pittsburgh," the Justicar stated. Everyone turned around and saw Craig Taylor stand.

"I give testimony that Mr. Kinney did, in fact, know about this tradition," Craig said. "My son, Justin Taylor, a Toreador Kindred not yet immortal, told Mr. Kinney and his brood about the Traditions after Mr. Kinney became aware of his heritage as Kindred."

Jennifer Taylor shot a hardened glance at the mention of her son. She looked at her husband with disgust. How could he even bring up Justin's name?

"Is this true, Mr. Kinney?"

Melanie looked at Brian and sighed. "Yes."

"Ignorance can not be used as an excuse or explanation for this crime," the Justicar said. "Do you have any other reasoning behind this crime?"

Melanie looked at her notes, but found that they weren't going to give her the answers she needed. Thankfully, Brian had another thought that just might help him. "A Blood Hunt had already been called on me though. How do I go to a Prince who already wants me dead before I even meet him?"  
"Is this true, Prince Taylor?"

"I'm not sure when Mr. Kinney was told," he replied. "But, a Blood Hunt was called, as is my right, your honor."

"And why was this Blood Hunt called?"

"He killed a human in front of others, breaking the Tradition of the Masquerade."

"Your honor," Melanie said. She waited for the Justicar to acknowledge her before she continued. "Prince Taylor called the Blood Hunt for one reason: he found out that his son was gay and he was sleeping with an unknown male Kindred, new to the city."

"That's not true," Craig disagreed. "I called the Blood Hunt before I new my son had anything to do with this."

"Your honor," Isis finally said and continued when the Justicar nodded his head. "It has come to my attention that the Prince called a Blood Hunt to bring back the new Kindred and his sire; dead or alive. When the Prince found out that his son was involved, he changed his ruling. He stated that his son should be brought back safely, but that Mr. Kinney be brought back dead or alive, preferably dead."

"And where is young Justin Taylor?"

"His whereabouts are unknown," Isis replied looking to Jennifer Taylor then to her husband, who kept quiet.

"Hmm," the Justicar sighed. "So, Prince Taylor, are the accusations against you true?"

"Yes, your honor," the Prince answered. "He's my son and as his father I had to protect him, your honor."

"So you did," the Justicar responded. "The first vote is before the Clan Elect. Is Mr. Kinney guilty or not guilty to breaking the law of The Tradition of Domain? May it please the Clan Elect. A vote has been asked. We will pause at this juncture and take a vote."

Ballots were passed around and votes were cast. The ballots were handed to the Justicar, who read them aloud. "The Ventrue Clan votes guilty. The Bruja Clan votes not guilty. The Tremere Clan votes not guilty. The Malkavian Clan votes guilty. The Gangrel Clan votes not guilty. The Nosfuratu Clan votes not guilty. And The Toreador Clan votes not guilty. By a majority vote 5 to 2, Brian Kinney of the Clan Tremere who has been accused of breaking the Tradition of the Domain has been voted not guilty."

No one was surprised by this vote, the Prince having already admitted his blame.

"The last accusation lies before the Conclave, breaking the law of the Tradition of Destruction, where the accused was seen killing several members of the Malkavian Clan and a member of the Brujah Clan. Do you deny killing the Brujah or Malkavians?"

"No."

"Then how do you explain your decision to plea not guilty?"

"We can explain it, your honor," Melanie said not sure how she could possibly defend a murderer, but thought of what someone would say on her behalf if she ever actually killed Brian. 

"Your honor," Isis said moving so that she stood in front of Brian. "I can explain the death of the Bruja. Mr. Kinney did not kill the Bruja, I did." Gasps filled the room and the Justicar rapped his gavel soundly. "I did so because I saw that my brother Tremere, a Kindred of my Clan, childe to my sire and Royal Blood member's life was in danger. I will lay myself before the Conclave's ruling on behalf of my brother, a member of the Tremere Royal Bloodline. As the childe of my sire and as his Justicar for the Clan Tremere, it was my duty and right to protect him, your honor."

"A vote has been asked for," the Justicar said. "Is the venerable Isis of the Clan Tremere guilty of the Tradition of Destruction? May it please the Clan Elect. A vote has been asked. We will pause at this juncture and take a vote."

Ballots were cast and votes placed back in the Justicar's hand. He read the vote aloud. "The Ventrue Clan votes not guilty. The Bruja Clan votes guilty. The Tremere Clan votes not guilty. The Malkavian Clan votes not guilty. The Gangrel Clan votes not guilty. The Nosfuratu Clan votes not guilty. And The Toreador Clan votes not guilty. By a majority vote 6 to 1, Isis of the Clan Tremere who has been accused of breaking the Tradition of the Destruction has been voted not guilty."

Brian looked over at Isis, who didn't even break a sweat. Fuck, Brian thought, she's got a shit load of power.

"So, the only vote left against any Tremere is in regards to the death of the Malkavians," the Justicar said. "Ms. Marcus?"

"We state that we had no intention of hurting the Malkavians," she said not knowing what else to say. "They lured Mr. Kinney to a secluded place to do him harm. Once again, he was protecting himself from the effects of the Blood Hunt."

"Your honor," said a woman whose face was painted white contrasting the blood red lips and black eyeliner highlighting her eyes. After the Justicar approved, she spoke in a sing song voice. "All my brothers wanted was to play and Tremere Royalty took that away. They pledged their allegiance to the Tremere whom in turn, to them, he promised to hold dear. Lies and hurt did the Tremere speak for he protected the barter we did seek. He lies to The Conclave as we chat, for the Tremere Royalty knows where the Toreador boy's at. He protected him them as he protects him now and vengeance for Malkavian's is what we vow."

"Your threats are meaningless Mariel," the Justicar said as he took in the information she said after he deciphered it first. "We'll handle your first accusation before continuing on with the second."

"What second?" Melanie whispered to Brian and Isis.

"They say I know where Justin is," Brian replied not bothering to look at the woman. He just kept his eyes focused on the insane woman who wanted him dead. 

"The Malkavian Clan claims a break in the Tradition of Destruction," the Justicar said. "They also admit that their Kindred lured Mr. Kinney with the sole purpose of forming an alliance, in which it seems, the price was that Mr. Kinney give the Toreador boy to them; seemingly to assure their place beside him instead of the Royal Toreador. It seems he agreed to the alliance until the boy became an issue...is that correct Mr. Kinney?"

Brian looked at the Justicar, then to Melanie indicating that she would answer for him, which she did. "It is, your honor."

"When the terms of the alliance were brought forth, Mr. Kinney declined the alliance. Is that correct, Mr. Kinney?"

"It is, your honor," Melanie responded. "Can I also state that it has come to my attention that when Mr. Kinney declined, the Malkavian's decided that they'd make the decision for him. It was at that point that the Malkavian's attacked Justin Taylor."

"Your honor," Jason said, standing in the midst of the spectators. He waited for the Justicar to approve then spoke. "My name is Jason and I'm of the Clan Toreador. I was there on that night and what the Tremere say is true. My brood and myself saw the events and only acted when the Malkavians attacked our Royal Clan member. Although Brian...Mr. Kinney did kill several Malkavian's, I, along with my brood did as well. But, we did it to protect our brother from harm."

"Do the Malkavian's have a reply to that?"

"Sunshine will be the favorite and the favored will be no more," Mariel replied tugging at strands of her white hair, which seemed so awkward next to her young features. "The king of us all keeps the sunshine and they will be where we sat, not like before, but now. Only the names differ in the brightness, but the domain stays the same. Birds will die, cards will flock and the strawberries are always fresh in the winter.'

"Can I ask what the fuck she's talking about?" Melanie leaned over and whispered in Brian's ear.

"Not a fucking clue," Brian answered. "Insane, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Melanie said hoping that the Justicar would just toss the whole accusation altogether. 

"That is not a fitting answer," the Justicar stated. "You state you have a grievance, but your accusation only brings more to your Clan. Do you wish to continue because doing so, I must call to a vote of accusation against the Malkavians for their treachery against the ruling Prince as well."

"We change our minds your honor," Mariel said sitting down.

"That I understood," Melanie replied. "Thank God, we're finished."

"Not exactly," Isis said as the Justicar cleared his throat. 

"Now to the last accusation, unless there are others," he said looking around. When no one said anything he continued. "Mr. Kinney has been accused of knowing the whereabouts of the Toreador Royalty, Justin Taylor. Does the accused know the whereabouts of Justin Taylor?"

"Yes," Brian answered before Isis had a chance to lie. 

Whispers turned to outward chatting, which had the Justicar banging his gavel until silence took over the room. "Will you bring him forth?"

"No."

Whispers began again, but all the Justicar had to do was glance around menacingly to get the group quiet again. "Explain yourself."

"I promised him I would protect him, your honor," Brian said looking the Justicar in the eye. "I can't do that if I bring him here. If you rule against him, I can't do anything about it, but if he's not here then you can't rule. I won't break my promise to him." Brian sighed as he thought; shit I hope that was convincing. 

"And if the court orders you to bring him?"

"We've brought him, your honor," Merill said walking into The Conclave with several other Tremeres who were holding a struggling Justin by the arms. 

Immediately, Craig and Jennifer rose and began to argue spouting words so quickly they melded together. Then an uproar from the Kindred began, which had the Justicar rapping his gavel until it broke at the handle. He stood up, rage filling him and yelled, "Quiet!"

The sound in the room lowered, but murmurs could still be heard. Justin was brought to the accused area where they told him to stand next to Brian. Brian gave him a questioning look, to which Justin's reply was "they told me they were going to take me to you and we were going to leave town."

Brian shushed him and sighed. 

"Alright," the Justicar said. "The boy is here so the last accusation is mute. Are there any other accusations against Mr. Kinney or any other Tremere before we move on?"

The murmurs stopped and silence filled the room. 

"This boy has not yet been introduced into the Kindred as an immortal member of the Camarilla," the Justicar said handing a group of papers to what appeared to be a bailiff. The bailiff took the papers and they ignited then burned to nothing in his fingertips. The Justicar then grabbed other papers and read them. "May his protectors stand and address the Conclave."

Jennifer Taylor stood, as did her husband. She turned around from her position and faced the Justicar. "I am Jennifer Taylor, Primogen of the Clan Toreador. I am Justin's mother and will be his sire when the time for his embrace comes. And I stand up for him."

"I am Craig Taylor, Royal Blood member for the Ventrue Clan and Prince of Pittsburgh. I am Justin's father, but..." Justin turned to look at his father. Craig thought the words were going to be harder to say, but seeing his son next to his older male lover made the words flow easier. "I have disavowed my son and am no longer his protector. His future lies within your hands." He finished speaking and sat down ignoring the mumbles and whispers.

The room quieted and the Justicar looked at more notes when the sound of Brian's voice got his attention.

"I am Brian Kinney, Royal Blood member for the Tremere Clan," he said as Justin grabbed his waist. "I am Justin's..."

"Boyfriend," Melanie whispered and when Brian couldn't say it, she chose to. "Boyfriend, you honor. Brian and Justin are...lovers and he stands up for him."

More mumbles.

"A mate takes the place of a parent," the Justicar said. "You may sit, Primogen Taylor. I think you'd prefer to be on the Clan Elect anyway." He looked at his notes and began again. "The Tremere Clan accuse-"

"Wait!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Kinney, did we not discuss the proper procedures for this event?"

"Sorry, your honor," Brian said as Justin took his hand. He tried to get Justin to let go, but if was obvious the young man was scared out of his wits. "But, did you just say The Tremere Clan is making the accusation against him?"

"Correct."

"Can the Tremere Clan retract the accusation?" Members of the Tremere Clan wiggled in their seats, but they said nothing. Isis glanced over to see Lazarus and Cardano in the midst of deep whispering. They aren't happy, she thought. If they want to dethrone the Prince, they'll have to stand by Brian. She wanted to laugh. They wanted to get rid of the boy, but how could they with Brian protecting him? 

"Yes."

"The Tremere Clan retracts."

"Done," the Justicar sighed. "That means we have only one more accusation before us. But, this one will take some time. We will take a dinner break then reconvene in an hour." Noting the broken gavel, the Justicar slammed his fist against the table and left the room.

****

Isis, Melanie, Brian and Justin walked into a room and closed the door behind them. Immediately, Justin was hugging Brian shoving his mouth on his lover's, pulling on the older man's clothes and thrusting his hands down an Armani suit. After Brian weathered the initial storm, he slowed Justin's frantic pace by sinking his teeth in the young man's neck and taking a quick taste. He licked the wound shut and continued kissing until Justin's heartbeat slowed to a reasonable pace. The door opened.

"Justin," Jennifer said stopping when she saw the two men together. Pausing, she stood and watched until her son moved away from his lover and ran into her arms hugging her. "I told you not to come here."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"That reminds me," Brian said looking over at Isis. "What the fuck was that all about? What the fuck was Merill thinking bringing him here?"

"Brian, calm down," Melanie said grabbing Brian's arm. "It doesn't matter anymore, he's safe now."

"Not exactly," Jennifer said holding onto her son tightly. "When the Tremere call for the throne, Brian's ability will be called into question, which brings Justin right back into the mix. The only reason a vote on his life wasn't done now was because the vote has to be called on by a Clan. When his actions are brought before the Conclave, they'll have to be voted on since they weren't ruled on before."

"We could leave," Justin said backing up until he bumped into his lover. "We could leave right now. Mom, I know you found a place to hide."

"I have, honey, but it's too late for that," she replied moving closer, but stopped when Justin turned from her and grabbed onto Brian.

"Well," Brian said getting their attention. "I'm hungry. Let's go and get something to eat."  



	10. Enemies

"Well," Brian said sipping on his cup of espresso. He glanced over a decorative vase of flowers to Isis and smiled sarcastically. "When exactly were you going to tell me about what Justine and Merill were up to?"

"No need to bother you with things neither of us can change," Isis replied sipping on a glass of white wine. "We tried protecting the boy and it did no good. Even his mother knows that he must stand judgement before The Conclave."

"Fuck," Melanie said looking at Brian. "Poor kiddo. All we did is fall in love with you and its going to cost him his life. You should have a warning label or something."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Brian put down his cup and slid it away from him. "Because I'm not finding the humor."

"No humor," Isis said putting down her glass and taking Brian's hand in her own. "We'll do the best we can to shield the boy, as will his mother."

"And what the fuck was his father thinking?" Melanie asked the question, hoping that Justin's father had some secret plan that she couldn't see to protect his own son. "I mean there's other ways he could protect his own son right?"

"Craig Taylor has officially cut his ties with his son," Isis replied. "It actually is the most prudent move he could make at this juncture. He's showing The Conclave that his duties as Prince comes before everything else, even his own family. This is important for two reasons. One: because it's already been established that he made several wrong decisions with regards to his son. He made laws prohibiting homosexuality because he feared his son's sexual preference. Two: he called a Blood Hunt to hunt down his son's lover. He used Kindred law to benefit himself instead of what's best for Kindred. When he disowned his son before The Conclave, he was showing that his position comes first. Brave move, however I don't think it will sit with some members of the Clan Elect."

"Justin's mother looked pissed beyond reason and I don't blame her," Melanie said shoving the remains of her meal aside. "Seems like Justin's father sacrificed his own son to try and stay in power."

"He did," Isis replied. "We are cold. We are dead. But, we can love and feel as Kine do. At this point, it can go either way."

"So, do we have an idea how the votes are going to play out?"

"That I'm not sure about," Isis replied. "Ventrue will vote for the Prince to stay in power where the Tremere will vote against. The others are all temperamental, but it seems whatever way the wind blows, blows for the Toreador. They control a great deal of power here."

"Why doesn't Justin's mom try and become Prince? Women can be Prince's too, can't they?" Gripping her napkin tightly, Melanie twisted it to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling. "I mean that's what Justin said."

"They can," Isis explained. "However, Jennifer Taylor has been bound to her position. I don't bloody well understand Toreadors. They talk of love and sick twisted truths about beauty and desire. Nonsense all of it, really. They have their own set of rules and regulations, such as your young lover, Brian. A Toreador must embrace him or he won't be accepted. If we Tremere believed that, all this soddin' mess would have been a mute point since Brian wouldn't be allowed into the Clan since the boy embraced him. Toreadors are all silly bints, the lot of ‘em."

"So, she's going to put Justin's life in danger because of Clan rules? Fuck," Melanie gasped. "I really don't get you people."

"I get Justin's mom," Brian said staring off into space. "She's trying to protect her son and lead her people. She's got nothing but shitty decisions and an asshole for a husband, who's doing many things, none of which are helping. What I don't get is how The Conclave's just going to hand over this City to me on a silver platter. I mean, I've been Kindred how long?" 

"You've always been Kindred, brother," Isis replied. "You've only just embraced your vampire roots and become immortal. But, that means little on the grander scale of things. The only thing that matters is your Bloodline and the decisions you make. Although to humans, some of your actions seem immoral and uncaring, we Kindred see them on a larger scale. The mere fact that you have a Kine brood as large as you do means quite a bit. And the way they move to protect you no matter how you behave shows your control and power. No, The Conclave will see your potential for greatness. The only matter at hand is whether or not they see that Craig Taylor has no control, even when he has all the power."

"So, the plan stays as is," Brian sighed. 

"It's a safe plan, Brian," Melanie said. 

"Absolutely," Isis agreed. "Lazarus and Justine never agree on anything, but they agree on this. And, as the Pittsburgh Tremere Justicar, I must agree as well."

"Fine," Brian replied running his hands over his face exhausted. "I sit back, answer all The Conclave's questions, wait for Justin's dad's verbal crucifixion to end then wait some more to see the punishment they give him. Any mention of The Traditions or death and I ask to speak then make a public challenge on the throne. Miss anything?"

"If they just slap him on the hand, say nothing," Isis said making eye contact with her childe. "As your sire, let me handle any repercussions regarding Prince Taylor. Don't worry, with The Conclave's verdict already in, Prince Taylor will have to do some major explaining if he wants to put another Blood Hunt on you."

"Well, as a Tremere Justicar and my sire, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Isis replied. "If I can."

"If he finds a way to kill me, dust his homophobic ass would ya?" Brian chuckled, though he meant every word. 

"He better not, but if he does, not only would it be an honor, it would be my right," Isis replied taking Brian's hand in her own. "Prince Taylor shouldn't fight so hard for the throne since you're not the only one who has his eye on the power. Others more connected than yourself want control of this City."

"Lazarus, Justine and Ryder," Brian huffed.

"Exactly," Isis replied.

"Fuck," Brian sighed. "I need a list to separate my enemies from my friends."

"What if your friends are your enemies?" Melanie looked at both Isis and Brian and understood they were as lost as she was.

****

"I love him, Mom," Justin said looking out of a window in an empty hotel conference room. "And if I have to..." Justin turned quickly and faced his mother. "I'll stand behind him...even if it means against dad...or the Clan."

"I'd never ask you to choose, son," Jennifer told her son softly, taking him into her arms, holding him closely. "Your Clan stands behind you. They understand your motives."

"Do you?"

"I understand that you love Brian," Jennifer sighed. "I also understand that your father will never accept this."

"I'm not asking him to," Justin protested. "This isn't his choice, it's mine. And if he can live with some of the choices he's made, he can sure as hell live with mine."

Jennifer laughed, not wanting to let her boy go. "Your bravery must come from your Ventrue side."

"No, Mom, it comes from you," Justin disagreed. "I'm so sorry. I know this can't be easy for you, but I just can't. I just can't stop loving him. It's kinda...scary, you know, to love him so much. Did you ever love Dad this way?"

"Yes," she answered, a tear escaping her eye. She wiped it away before Justin could see it and nuzzled her face in his hair. 

"Then why can't he see? I just don't understand why Dad can't at least feel how much I love him...how important it is for me."

"He can feel it son and I think it's just making him madder. Looking back, I know that your dad must have known you were gay," Jennifer laughed. "I mean when he forced you to join the baseball team or fixing you on a date with that awful Ventrue girl. All I did was turn a blind eye, but he knew and I knew. Inside we both must have known, I think."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I can't help who I am, Mom. I just have to be who I am. If there's one thing I've learned from Brian is to be true to myself."

"Maybe he's not that bad," Jennifer conceded. "Although he is too old for you. I thought...I don't know. I thought he'd be closer to your age, not so old."

"He's not old," Justin disagreed. "He's mature...or more mature than most kids my age. And he's sexy and every time I'm with him I feel like my heart's going to pound out of my body."

‘"I remember how that used to feel," she said. "When I was younger, there was this Malkavian that used to drive me wild...only I had to stop seeing him when he started talking about making decisions based on his flower's mood swings or was it his dog's mood swings? I don't remember, but at least Brian has one point in his side-he's not a Malkavian."

"No, he's just a little crazy," Justin laughed. "I think we should check Dad cause I think he may be crazy."

"He's not crazy, he just wants control of a situation that he can't possibly control," she differed. "You're gay and nothing he does will change that. No matter how many times he calls a Blood Hunt on Brian."

"Even if he kills Brian," Justin agreed. "But that's not going to happen. You won't let Dad do it will you Mom?"

"If The Conclave allows your father to keep the throne, your dad will probably find a new way to call a Blood Hunt on Brian sooner or later. As soon as The Conclave leaves town, all bets are off until the next session and by that time...well; it would be too late. Brian would be dead, you'd be spending some time at the Barrens and I'd have more than enough explaining to do."

"And if Brian gains control of the throne?"

"If Brian gets the throne, they'll have another session next week to go over the details including his right to banish any Royal Bloodline from the city, which means he could banish me, your sister, your father or even you, Justin."

"He'd never do that."

"Maybe," she sighed. "But then again, he could ask The Conclave to allow for a Blood Hunt against your father since I know your Dad will never leave the City. He has too much power within his own Clan. If Brian becomes Prince...I think we might be heading for a Jyhad."

"An unholy war of Kindred," Justin said. 

"Son, the Ventrue outnumber every other Clan out there, put together," she told Justin. "I don't think Brian can handle that. Even if he gets the throne, your father'll try and take it back. I'm so afraid. These are bad times. All this uncertainty. I can't trust your father's choice and I can't trust Brian's."

"Mom!"

"No, Justin," Jennifer disagreed. "Unlike you, I'm not blinded by love. That man has an agenda and he can't be trusted. This isn't personal, like your dad, this is my duty as Primogen. He's a Tremere: a group that can't be trusted, you know that. And though he's a new vampire, he's extremely smart, powerful and in control of a great many things. All we can hope is that he has as much honor as his Sire, but then again, Isis has been known to stab a few backs in her time. Who knows? Maybe she and the rest of that Clan are just stringing him along to kill him then steal the throne later. Either way, there are too many variables we don't know about. Instead of water to put out the fire your father caused, we might be adding more kindling."

"We can trust Brian, Mom," Justin said without even skipping a beat. "I know that in the end he'll do what's best...for all of us."

**** 

"So you're saying that Justin could cause Brian more trouble than either Lazarus or Justine?"

"Yes," Isis replied lifting her wineglass as Melanie poured more white wine in. "I understand Lazarus' and Justine's position. Though they want the boy dead, it's not personal. They just want to secure Brian's right to the throne. They assure that if Justin were dead, since his sister is yet too young."

"That's fucked," Melanie replied. "But, what happens if there isn't a member of the Royal Bloodline to be Prince? Do they ship in another Royal member?"

"Not at all," Isis answered. "The number of Kindred with a Royal Bloodline is actually more rare than it may seem. Most cities Prince's are non-Royal Bloodline members here in the United States. Abroad it is different and more traditional; but then again there you have many non-Camarilla Clans controlling cities. No, in the United States if a City doesn't have a member of the Royal Bloodline to take the throne, any Kindred can lay claim to the throne. In the end, an election is run, then The Conclave elects a Prince. It's like voting for the next President, only we vote under the impression that the Prince will rule the City for an eternity instead of 4 years."

"So," Brian said looking at his watch. "If, and that's a big ‘if', I get to be Prince, odds are either Lazarus or Justine will try and kill me and Princess. Then after all that fun, they'll lay claim to the throne."

"Exactly," Isis replied with a smile. "Or they just might discredit you and your young lover while they discredit the Prince in about..." she looked at her watch, "an hour. "

"Lazy bastards," Melanie huffed.

"Who? My father? The Ventrue? Or those creepy Malkavians?" Justin walked up to the group and stood behind his lover.

"How long do we have again?" Brian asked Isis leaning his head backward on Justin.

Isis brought out a room card key and held it in front of Brian's face. "An hour. Room 166 and don't be late."

****

Justin and Brian rushed back into the conference room where The Conclave assembled tucking in their shirts and straightening out their clothes as everyone stood patiently waiting for them. 

"Nice of you two to join us," the Justicar said smiling and leaning back in his chair. "Proper procedure dictates that we must continue in your absence, which we did. Fortunately, the only thing you missed was the charges the Tremere Clan made against Prince Taylor. We were about to begin a vote, unless either of you have anything else to add?"

"No," Justin spit out feeling his father's eyes bore through him.

"No your honor," Brian said wishing that Isis and Melanie would stop looking at him like he did something new. 

"The charge against Prince Taylor of the Ventrue Clan is a break in Tradition, misuse of power through Tradition and breaking the Law of the Tradition of Hospitality for not allowing another Kindred, one of Royal Blood, to appear before your person before a Blood Hunt was called. May it please the Clan Elect. A vote has been asked. We will pause at this juncture and take a vote."

Ballots were cast and votes placed back in the Justicar's hand. He read the vote aloud. "The Ventrue Clan votes not guilty. The Bruja Clan votes not guilty. The Tremere Clan votes guilty. The Malkavian Clan votes not guilty. The Gangrel Clan votes guilty. The Nosfuratu Clan votes guilty. And The Toreador Clan votes guilty. By a majority vote 4 to 3, Prince Taylor, who is of accused of breaking the Tradition has been voted guilty. Any words before sentencing?"

"What I did," Prince Taylor said, head held high. "I did for Kindred. I did to protect my progeny who broke the laws of Tradition. What any other Kindred would do to protect their own childe. My mistake was as a father. My mistakes were for Kindred and any breaks in the law were for Kindred. I put my life before The Conclave to take, as is their right."

"Any other words before sentencing begins?" Brian waited for his Clan to say something else, but they just stood or sat in their positions, waiting for the outcome. "Well, Prince Taylor, this is the first formal charge against you. Though your crimes are punishable by death, The Conclave appears torn in their decision against you. The Conclave sees your actions are based on the actions of your childe, who will be formally charged in a moment. The Conclave sentences you to allow other Clans to embrace within proper limits. You are warned that Brian Kinney of the Tremere Clan is of Royal Blood. He was born in Pittsburgh and by Kindred law, has every right to remain; though Mr. Kinney understands that you are the Prince in this town and he is not. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Craig replied with a smile. He looked at Justin, who held Brian's hand refusing to even look at his father. 

Isis looked at the elder members of her Clan then to Brian. They were going to have to fight this one out. The Conclave's ruling was clear: Craig Taylor is Pittsburgh's Prince and it looked like it was going to stay that way. Now the only thing Brian could do was sit back and hope that Isis and his Clan could protect him...and Justin. Brian felt nauseous, unconsciously squeezing Justin's hand. If he wasn't so worried, he might have noticed Justin was trembling, gripping his hand so much so that if Brian had any circulation in his hand, it would be gone. 

"Fine, now that that's done let's finish this up," the Justicar sighed handing more papers to the bailiff, who burned them. "Charges against Justin Taylor, mortal Kindred of Royal Blood have been made by the Ventrue. So we don't have to go through this one more time, let me see if I can recall the charges against Justin Taylor that have been made during each session. Charges are as such: breaking the Tradition of the Masquerade by telling Brian Kinney and his Kine brood about Kindred, the Tradition of Domain by not telling the Prince when another new Kindred entered his domain and The Tradition of Progeny for Embracing Brian Kinney without permission of your Prince. Did I miss anything?"

"No your honor," Craig said ignoring the glances of his wife and his son's lover.

"Good, then let's start with the biggie, the Tradition of the Masquerade. May it please the Clan Elect. A vote has been asked. We will pause at this juncture and take a vote."

Ballots were cast and votes placed back in the Justicar's hand. He read the vote aloud. "The Ventrue Clan votes guilty. The Bruja Clan votes not guilty. The Tremere Clan votes not guilty. The Malkavian Clan votes guilty. The Gangrel Clan votes not guilty. The Nosfuratu Clan votes not guilty. And The Toreador Clan votes not guilty. By a majority vote 5 to 2, Justin Taylor of the Clan Toreador who has been accused of breaking the Tradition of the Masquerade has been voted not guilty."

A sigh filled the room and you could almost see Jennifer Taylor jumping up and down for joy. However the fun wasn't over yet and neither were the votes.

"Let's continue, next is the break in the Tradition of Domain. May it please the Clan Elect. A vote has been asked. We will pause at this juncture and take a vote."

Ballots were cast and votes placed back in the Justicar's hand. He read the vote aloud. "The Ventrue Clan votes guilty. The Bruja Clan votes not guilty. The Tremere Clan votes not guilty. The Malkavian Clan votes guilty. The Gangrel Clan votes not guilty. The Nosfuratu Clan votes not guilty. And The Toreador Clan votes not guilty. By a majority vote 5 to 2, Justin Taylor of the Clan Toreador who has been accused of breaking the Tradition of the Domain has been voted not guilty."

"The Malkavians really wanted you," Justin whispered to Brian. 

"Crazy fucks," Brian whispered back. 

"They can't have you," Justin whispered staring at the group of Malkavians sitting in the assembly.

"Let's finish this quickly," the Justicar huffed. "Next is accusation that Justin Taylor broke the Tradition of Progeny. May it please the Clan Elect. A vote has been asked. We will pause at this juncture and take a vote."

Ballots were cast and votes placed back in the Justicar's hand. He read the vote aloud. "The Ventrue Clan votes guilty. The Bruja Clan votes guilty. The Tremere Clan votes not guilty. The Malkavian Clan votes guilty. The Gangrel Clan votes guilty. The Nosfuratu Clan votes guilty. And The Toreador Clan votes not guilty. By a majority vote 5 to 2, Justin Taylor of the Clan Toreador who has been accused of breaking the Tradition of the Progeny has been voted guilty. Any words before sentencing?"

Gasps from the Toreador filled the room, but all heard Justin's plea, "I didn't know, your honor. I didn't know he was Kindred when we...I'm sorry, I just didn't know."

"Ignorance is not an excuse, boy," the Justicar said handing the rest of the papers in front of him to the bailiff, who in turn burned them. "It is my right to sentence you to death, but in this case, such a verdict is harsh. No, your deeds will be judged by the Prince allowing him to place a sentence upon you as he sees fit."

Whispering turned to mumbling as the crowd of attendees wondered what would happen to the young Toreador. Brian glanced over to Isis and saw discouragement emanating from her.

"And unless anyone has anything else to add," the Justicar said as members from the Ventrue Clan left the confines of the assembly to approach Justin. Brian watched as the Ventrue members prepared for the Justicar's last words so that they could take Justin away to do who knows what for who knows how long. "I'd like to close this sess-"

"Permission to speak," Brian interrupted. The people in the room gasped then mumbled, but everyone's attention was placed on Brian.

"Session is over!" Craig Taylor screamed as members of his tried to grab Justin's arm.

"He's the right to bloody talk, whelp!" Isis screamed right back.

"Silence!" The Justicar banged his hand against the table until the loud voices turned to soft mumbles. "This is highly unusual, Mr. Kinney, but permission to speak is granted. However, you will note that my decisions are final."

"I understand," Brian said. He waited until silence filled the room; the only sound he could hear were the sounds of both Justin and Melanie's frantic heart beats. I, Brian Kinney of the Clan Tremere would like to make a formal accusation against Craig Taylor of the Clan Ventrue..."

Isis looked at Brian and wondered what the hell he was thinking. She took Melanie by the arm and whispered, "take Brian's arm and don't let go...no matter what."

Melanie began to shake, but took Brian's arm and grabbed on for dear life. She then took a deep breath and exhaled the words they had practiced earlier. "...Craig Taylor of the Clan Ventrue. He is incapable of running the honored position of Prince in the state of Pennsylvania in the city of Pittsburgh. We ask for a vote for him to be removed from his position and another take that position, your honor."

Brian turned and looked at his fellow Tremere's and new that this was either going to be a very good move or a really, really deadly one. 

"Your honor!" Craig Taylor said, venom dripping from his lips. "This is not according-"

"Silence, Mr. Taylor," the Justicar said softly. "A vote has been asked for. Is there any Clan who wishes to make a statement regarding a vote to remove the current Ventrue Prince from office?"

"I do, your honor," Craig said. He waited for permission to speak then addressed the Clan Elect. "I have served as your Prince for over 2 decades and have done so in accordance to the laws of our people. If removed from my position, this man...Brian Kinney will ask for permission to gain control of the throne, which is the only reason I stand accused at this time. But, I state that this new Kindred, a childe not older than a month as a Kindred, will take control of our city. I state that he does not have the experience to rule a city nor the moral code to rule it justly. He knows nothing of our people, only what children and power hungry Kindred have fed him. I stand behind my decisions as Prince and know that everything I did, I did for Kindred in accordance with the laws set by Caine."

"Any other statements?" The Justicar looked around the assembly ending on Brian. "Mr. Kinney, did you care to make a statement?"

"Sure," Brian said wishing that Melanie would loosen her grip on his arm and Justin would let go of his hand because it was getting pretty sweaty. "I may be young," he paused relishing on having said the words in all honesty. Next to vampires that were hundreds of years old, turning 30 didn't seem all that bad anymore. He looked at each member of the Clan Elect, stopping momentarily to emphasize the intent of each word he said. He stared at the member for the Ventrue Clan, then looked at the Bruja. 

"But, I think he mistakes a bold choice for inexperience. Ventrue's are always such sticklers for the traditional way. There are other ways to achieve a goal without having to follow the dotted line. I like to think outside the box," he glanced over the Tremere and switched his gaze to the Malkavian, "to find a solution to problems. Not everything is what it seems and sometimes you have to..." He looked to the Gangrel. "...look at the big picture. There are times when tradition is the best way and I know I'm a new Kindred, but there are only Six Traditions and since I've broken a better part of them," he said smirking as he looked at the deformed Nosferatu, "I know what they are now, so I won't break them again. I ask that you look at the big picture..." He stared unshakingly at Jennifer Taylor and paused. "And remember that every action has a consequence and ask yourself what can you live with?"

"Anyone else," the Justicar asked. The room was silent, the only sound was the Justicar's echoed voice. "Next accusation is to remove Craig Taylor, current Prince of Pittsburgh, from his position. The votes are against or for. May it please the Clan Elect. A vote has been asked. We will pause at this juncture and take a vote."

Ballots were cast and votes placed back in the Justicar's hand. He read the vote aloud. "The Ventrue Clan votes against. The Bruja Clan votes for. The Tremere Clan votes for. The Malkavian Clan votes against. The Gangrel Clan votes against. The Nosferatu Clan votes for. And The Toreador Clan votes...for. By a majority vote 4 to 3, Craig Taylor of the Clan Ventrue is removed from the position of Prince."

The uproar was unavoidable. When it finally died down, Brian found that he was being flanked by Ventrues. 

"Your honor, I object to this proceeding!"

"Mr. Taylor," the Justicar said. "As a fellow Ventrue, I am appalled by today's events, however, The Conclave has ruled and you are hereby removed from your position. Mr. Kinney has made a claim to the throne in Pittsburgh. The only other Kindreds allowed to make a claim on the throne without Clan Elect vote are those members from the Royal Bloodline. There are three others of note in this city, Primogen Jennifer Taylor of the Clan Toreador, Justin Taylor of the Clan Toreador and Molly Taylor of the Clan Ventrue. Since Molly Taylor is not of age to be embraced, she is disqualified. Justin Taylor, though you've not been embraced into immortality, you have the right to lay claim on the throne with intention to be embraced by your Clan. Do you wish to lay claim to the throne?"

"No, your honor," Justin replied. 

"Primogen Taylor," the Justicar continued. "Do you wish to give up your ranking as Primogen for the Toreador and lay claim to the throne?"

Jennifer sighed and shook her head, "no, your honor."

"Then let it be known that there is a new Prince of Pittsburgh," the Justicar said. "I formally announce Prince Brian Kinney of the Clan Tremere. And so it is done and so the ruling is. The Conclave will continue in one week to discuss the formalities of the city."

The Justicar stood up abruptly and left the room before anyone could get another word in edgewise. As soon as he was gone voices filled the room. Brian looked around and saw that Ventrues surrounded them. He also noted although the other Clans voted to remove Craig Taylor from office, no one was sticking around to make sure that Brian would actually live to rule. 

Brian heard a sound and turned to see two men charging him. He tried to move backwards, but couldn't because Melanie wrapped an arm around his waist and was standing behind him like a roadblock. He moved to the side to step on Justin's foot, only to have the younger man grab around his waist because there were two men trying to pull him away. Justin was fastened to his front while Melanie was locked onto his back. What the fuck was wrong with this picture? He glanced up one more time to see three instead of just two men charging him, so he squinted his eyes and waited for the inevitable blow to come...but it never did.

Isis stood in front Brian and waved her hand. Brian never saw Isis cut herself, but droplets of blood flew when she motioned her hand. As the droplets landed on whatever surface they found, they exploded causing holes in the floor, the chairs, in arms and legs and everywhere else they found a home. 

Brian looked to his right to see that Justine and Merril had that side covered. Justine chanted not flinching as several Ventrue members jumped at Brian. Brian flinched, but found he had no cause for alarm when a barrier of transparent blood stopped the charge like a brick wall. The Ventrue's landed on the floor only to be staked by Merril, who looked like he was having too much fun for a sane person. 

To Brian's left were Lazarus and Cardano, whose presence were enough to ward off any potential threats. It took only seconds, but Ventrue's, who used their initial attack to better position themselves, surrounded the Tremeres.

"Craig," Jennifer Taylor yelled. Her fellow Toreadors, who huddled to protect her, surrounded her. She glanced around the room and wished some of the other Clans had stayed to emphasize their desire for a new Prince. "Don't do this..."

"You don't have the right, bitch," Craig snapped, blood filling his eyes. 

"It's done and you can't change it."

"Wanna bet?" Craig said looking at Justin then to Brian. "I've got one week...I say he doesn't live the rest of the night."

"Dad, don't," Justin said still holding onto Brain.

"Justin, how the fuck could you do this?"

"This isn't his fault," Jennifer pleaded. Her people pulled her towards a door behind where they stood, but she resisted, not wanting to leave her son to an unknown fate.

"No, you have some blame in this too," he yelled snapping his fingers as his Clan members moved towards Brian.

"That's it," Isis snapped. "You guys need a bleedin' family counselor and I'm not it. Bollocks to all this shite! We're outta here!" 

Isis cut her arm with a dagger and allowed the blood to drop freely to the floor beneath her. She grabbed Brian's arm and chanted, "Abstulo mei incolumitas."

Brian felt a rush as his eyes filled with a white light. When his vision returned he found that he, Justin, Melanie and Isis were at the Tremere headquarters. Within seconds, Justine, Merril, Lazarus, Cardano and several other Tremeres were standing next to them. Brian was happy that Justin was in one arm while Melanie was in the other, or he'd fallen right over. And since they were grabbing him for dear life, he guessed they were feeling queasy as well. He looked around as people either walked away or sat down. 

Isis leaned on the desk. She looked whipped, though that couldn't wipe the smile from her face. "Prince Kinney," she said as fellow Tremere's curtseyed, then applauded. 

Brian chuckled then sighed. "Now what?"   



	11. The Art of Control

Brian wiped his eyes and turned in his bed, grabbed his pillow and squeezed it close to him. It wasn't until Justin moaned and grabbed him that Brian remembered that he wasn't alone. Then he heard the mumbling. He couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but he knew that there were people in his loft and they were talking loud enough to get on his nerves so early in the morning. Brian finally opened his eyes and looked at the clock, 4:00 p.m.

"I love being a vampire," he sighed, whispering under his breath and closed his eyes. "Mornings start after lunch."

"Ready to get up, Prince Brian?" Justin whispered, opening his eyes and snuggling closer to his lover.

"Not really," Brian said trying to maneuver out of Justin's grasp with no luck. He sighed again and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't when the mumbling voices just got louder. "I wish they'd shut the fuck up. Who let them in?"

"Merril did this morning. He wanted to make sure the Tremere know who they are," Justin replied sitting up and looking down at his lover. "So, your Clan doesn't kill them by mistake, I guess."

"Wonderful," Brian said focusing on the sounds emanating from his living room. "Deb, Mikey, Lindz, Mel, Gus, Emmett and Ted. How do I contain myself from the utter joy of having them here first thing in the morning?"

"They're just trying to help you."

"They can help by leaving," Brian huffed. "It's just what I need first thing in the morning...Deb's loud shrill, Mikey's constant whine, two lesbians, a drama queen and...Ted."

"Don't forget about Gus...and me."

"How could I forget my two babies?" Brian replied with a smile. He grabbed Justin's butt and gave it a good squeeze.

"They're fucking cuddling." Melanie interrupted the two lovers standing at the bedroom entrance. 

"At least they're not fucking," Ted said from the living room. "Or we could be here forever."

"Brian," Michael said as he approached Melanie, "can you get off of your toy for a second? You started a vampire war and the only thing on your mind is copping a feel?" 

Melanie laughed, turned around and walked back into the living room. "Michael you should have seen those two at The Conclave. They showed up late and I think Justin's shirt was inside out."

"It was," Justin admitted getting out of bed wearing nothing but his dashing smile. He walked over to a dresser drawer, got out a pair of underwear and put them on. He looked around and found his suitcase on the far side of the bed, so he plopped in front of it and began to look for something to wear for the day. "You should have seen the look on my dad's face."

"I saw it," Melanie said from the other room. She paced around then made her way back to the entrance of the bedroom. "He looked like he could burn holes through Brian's balls."

"Well thank God everything turned out for the best," Lindsey said holding her son. She walked to Melanie and stood next to her lover looking down at Brian. She watched as Justin dressed, then jumped up on Brian's bed, shaking it, much to his lover's dismay. "I hate to think what would have happened."

"Then let's not," Brian replied siting up and taking the underwear his lover handed him. "Let's just think of the positive...and...and...and can someone help me on the being optimistic or whatever? It's really not my thing." 

"Well, you should thank your lucky stars that your Clan bought out all the condos in this place," Ted said from the front room. "This place is like Fort fucking Knox to get in."

"I enjoyed the two hunky guards we had to pass just to get in," Emmett said. "Although don't you think we should get padded down first? Don't you think frisking should be put on the agenda? I mean, I could have been smuggling something in here to kill Brian with."

"You mean besides your questionable fashion sense?" Brian finally slipped on his pants, not actually bothering to zip them up. He got up and strolled into the living room stretching his arms. 

"Ha, ha," Emmett drolly responded. 

"You hungry? I could fix you something," Lindsey said handing Gus to Melanie. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Did you know that Isis had some of your...minions or whatever they call them, go grocery shopping for you? I could fix you a sandwich or something hot."

Brian waited for Justin to walk into the kitchen area. The young man took a seat at the barstool next to where Melanie stood holding Gus. Brian then grabbed Justin from behind and asked, "you eat earlier?"

"Mmm Hmm," Justin replied baring his neck. 

"I could make you both something," Lindsey replied turning around to face the group. She watched as Brian's face allowed The Beast to take over, showing his fangs and taking a bite of Justin's neck. "Or you could just drink blood, because you're a vampire and Brian! Don't you think you should let Justin heal? You're going to make him anemic." 

"Making an offer?"

"Yes," Michael said taking off his jacket and baring his neck. He ignored his mother's crass looks and Justin's half jealous/half amused smirk. "We're your...brood. If a little taste now and then doesn't hurt the Boy Wonder, it can't hurt us. You keep feeding from him and he'll keel over."

"It's fine," Justin remarked coyly. "I'm Kindred so I heal faster than you humans. It's not as fast at immortals, but faster than Kine. And I'm 17, so I already eat like everything in sight. My mom told me just to make sure I drink a lot of fluids, especially water and not to let Brian eat more than 3 meals a day and I'll be fine."

"I can't believe your mom agreed to let you stay here," Lindsey remarked. "It's not that it's not the safest place for you to be, but still..."

"Well, you didn't see the fiasco that went down at The Conclave," Melanie told her lover. 

"But, to let your son be a meal..."

"I'm not a meal."

"Sure you are," Brian said digging into his entrée.

Justin giggled then relished the feeling of Brian's fangs in his neck. He closed his eyes and moaned a little taking in every tingling sensation of Brian's essence. When he opened his eyes, he saw Michael's steel gaze boring holes in him. All he could do was chuckle then watch as Michael stormed back into the living room area. 

Brian released his grip then rubbed his belly, "mm, mm good."

"So, Justin, I hope you like spaghetti," Lindsey said taking out various food items from the refrigerator and cupboards. "Because you need to stay as healthy as possible if you're going to be Brian's breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Ohh," Emmett said looking at Michael then to Brian. "Who knew Brian could eat the same thing morning, noon and night?"

****

"Thank God," Michael huffed. "He's finally gone. I can't believe Brian let that kid move in here."

"He's just in the shower so keep your whining to a minimum," Emmett said flashing Michael a winning smile. 

"He'll find a way to break the kid's heart, just you wait," Debbie assured her son. She was glad that everyone had left, but wasn't so sure leaving Michael with Justin with only Emmett to protect the young man was a good idea. She just had to find a way to calm her son before she was off to work. "Brian can't help it. He'll fuck this up...just give him some time."

"I don't think he can," Emmett disagreed. "I mean, Michael, if you haven't been paying attention, but Justin just forgives him ala Lindz and you. The man almost got him killed and Justin's all Winona Ryder falling for the blood sucking Gary Oldman in Bram Stoker's Dracula. I mean she had Keanu...Keanu and those lips and tight little butt-"

"Moving on," Debbie interrupted putting a hand on her son's shoulder. "Honey, I've got to go, but just remember to stay safe and since they have those body guards, use them. You can't be too safe with all this bullshit around here nowadays."

"Ma, I'll be fine," Michael sighed. 

Michael hugged his mom and walked her to the door of the loft. He opened the door to see Justine and Merill opening the elevator door. Michael watched his mother get into the elevator and waved as she descended down. When he walked back inside the loft, he was greeted by the sound of music and the forceful presence that oozed from Justine and Merill. 

"Michael and Emmett," Justine purred. "You are close friends of our Prince and are we correct in our observations that you have no allegiance to the young Toreador?"

"You got that right," Michael replied walking past the group. He took a seat on the sofa next to Emmett. 

"Well," Emmett replied thinking about his choice of words. Officially, he was a part of Brian's ‘brood', but in all honesty...he liked Justin better. "I like Justin. He's such a sweetheart and honestly, I think he's too good for Brian."

"Aren't you lovely," Justine said placing a gentle hand on Emmett's chin. "You've wonderful features, especially your bone structure.

"Thanks," Emmett replied honestly flattered by the compliment, but also wary of eerie feeling he got when the young looking lady vampire touched him. He glanced at Merril and wondered why he would come in here and turn on the music for no good reason. "Maybe we should turn down that music. Brian doesn't like it when people goof around with his stuff. He's sorta...anal about that."

"It's fine," Merill said abruptly blocking any attempts Emmett may have taken to get to the CD player. 

"I was wondering if you would help me," Justine said standing over Emmett. "We brought some weapons for the new armory in one of the lofts downstairs. I thought it would be safer if we brought some up here...you know, just in case. Merill could do it alone, but it would be faster if he had an extra pair of hands to help."

"What do you say, Emmett? Wanna help out a vamp in need?"

"Sure," Emmett replied glancing down at Michael as he left with Merill. 

Immediately, Justine sat down next to Michael. "I'm glad to finally get you alone."

"Yeah?" Sarcasm dripped from Michael's lips. 

"I understand your feelings. Having so many new people thrust into your life," Justine said rubbing Michael's back softly. "But understand that change is the only constant in the world and since I'm almost 568 years old, I can say that with all certainty."

"568? You look great."

"Thanks," Justine replied. "You're such a sweet boy. When we did our research, we found you to be the most puzzling." She waited for Michael to get that ‘Now I'm puzzled' look before she continued. "You have been with Brian for so long and the amount of...shit. I'm sorry, but the amount of shit you take from him is insane."

"We're best friends," Michael said flatly. "We accept each other no matter what. No explanation, no apologies. He's my best friend...and he'll always be."

"Of course," Justine told him edging herself as close as she could without being in his lap. "That's not what I meant. I mean that with all that you've gone through with Brian, I thought...I mean I assumed that you and he would become partners in the end. You two seem so fitting for each other."

Michael took a deep breath and held it. "We will," he replied softly. "Justin's just a...diversion."

"A diversion with his claws in Brian," Justine said. "I can sense your aura and it's so in tuned with Brian's. It's so sad...really. Brian has so much potential, but the boy is in his system. I feel his needs and unfortunately for our Clan it's in between his legs."

"That's not going to change...ever," Michael sighed. 

"It will," Justine disagreed. She waited for Michael to look up at her then continued. "These first few weeks are the worst for a new Kindred. Eventually, he'll gain control of his libido and-"

"Wait," Michael interrupted. "That's not what I meant. I mean that Brian was a horny bastard before he met Justin and he'll be a horny bastard after he kicks The Boy Wonder to the curb."

"I understand what you mean. But, what you're not getting is that Justin is the cause for Brian's current inflamed libido. He could go back to his old ways of bedding several men at random...but he won't. Right now, he has no control whatsoever. It's the Toreador boy. His blood is acting like an aphrodisiac for Brian; it's almost becoming addictive. Trust me when I say that sometime soon that boy will be so under Brian's skin that he may be of no use to do anything at all...well, besides the boy. He can't help himself. This may become a problem in the long run for our young Prince. People will see his lack of control with the throne and the boy; then they'll take it away from him. You take that and the fact that they've mated-"

"They've what?!?"

"Mated," Justine said softly. "Didn't Brian tell you?" She paused keeping her face as expressionless as possible. "Officially in the eyes of Kindred he and Justin are mates, partners, husband and...husband. It doesn't mean much in the world of Kine, but to we Kindred it means that we, Tremeres, are officially connected to the Toreadors and it means that Justin is protected from we Tremeres. Which leaves us in a bind. What do we do about the problem when the problem is the Prince's mate? This is where you come in. You can help fix our problem with the boy."

"Doesn't that apply to me too? I am part of Brian's brood."

"You're Kine," Justine replied with a smile. "And in your world it doesn't mean much."

"Justin," Michael began, "is a huge pain in the ass, but I don't want to do anything that may hurt him. He's a stupid little shit, but he's a stupid little shit that got suckered in by Brian."

"Never," Justine replied sounding insulted. "I'd never sanction the murder of my Prince's mate...however, I have a plan that will safely get rid of the young Toreador for us...and you."

"I'm listening."

**** 

"It's good you and the boy have mated," Lazarus told Brian as they walked with Cardano from the loft on the third floor down the stairs to the loft on the second floor. "With the Toreador Clan supporting you, we have a stronger hold on the City."

"How did you get all these people to move out so fast?" Brian opened the door to the loft on the second floor. 

"We asked them politely," Cardano replied flashing Brian a smile, which took the ad executive by surprise. He leaned in close to Brian and added, "who can resist my charm?"

"Charm," Brian repeated turned on by Cardano's scent. "Well, the dimples are a nice touch, but how did you really get these people out?"

"We made them an offer they couldn't refuse," Lazarus replied stealing Brian's attention away from Cardano, quoting the famous lines from the movie Godfather. "Here..."

Lazarus showed Brian large box full of old worn items. He opened the box and reached in, then pulled out a bracelet, which he handed to Brian. "This belonged to your grandfather," Lazarus said. "He got it from his sire and mother before she was burned at the stake in...1300 something. Although it is small, it will allow you speed and safety during combat. Try it on."

Brian snapped on the gold and emerald bracelet after he removed his cowry bracelet. The emerald sat in the center of a gold figure shaped like a scarab with wings. The second Brian put it on he got a warm feeling, then a tingling sensation in his stomach. 

"Do you feel it?" Cardano leaned in close to Brian from behind and whispered in his ear. "It will give you the power to move quickly. It also has a neat little bonus." Cardano stood back and brought out a dagger from under his jacket. In one swift movement, Cardano grabbed Brian and jabbed the dagger at his stomach. As fast as he could think of it, Brian had Cardano on his back, which wasn't a bad idea, if only Cardano hadn't just tried to stab him. 

"What the fuck?!" Brian looked at himself, but saw that although he had just been stabbed, he had no wounds.

"Calm down, Brian," Cardano said not even attempting to get up. He moved his groin upwards, bumping against Brian's. "I wasn't able to stab you because of the bracelet. It will block the first attack from any weapon. It won't block the second, but by then your increased speed should help."

"If only your grandfather had it on the day he was killed," Lazarus told Brian as he stood in front of the two men on the floor. 

"It might have saved his life," Cardano said looking very relaxed in his position below Brian.

"What he needed was a mate," Lazarus said leaning down to face Brian. "You were smart to mate with the Toreador boy. The Toreadors were the only thing keeping the Ventrue's in power and you proved that."

"Well, they're the ones keeping me in power now, so what's the big diff?" Brian leaned back and sat on top of Cardano's lap. 

"The big ‘diff' as you put it," Lazarus explained. "Is that Jennifer Taylor's loyalty has switched to her son. Justin's loyalty is to you. Although Jennifer is mated to Craig, her loyalty must be to her Clan and her Clan must come first. Luckily for us, the future of her Clan (in this City) lies within Justin. See how this benefits us?"

"I have a question," Brian said as the men's information sunk in. "Mated...as in for life? Is there any way to get unmated? How official is this mating thing?"

"Nope and as official as it gets," Cardano said from under Brian. "And you're not mated for life-Kindred are immortal, remember. You're mated for all eternity."

Brian felt sick. Instantly he felt like he was going to throw up all over Cardano's sexy dimples and muscular chest. He grabbed his chest and eased himself off of Cardano onto the floor. "Please tell me you guys are just fucking around."

"Sorry," Lazarus replied. "It's a good thing, Brian, trust me. He's a good kid, who's very attentive to you and your needs. It's not like Jennifer and Craig, they barely knew each other when they mated, since they mated out of necessity. Now they're stuck with each other for all eternity. But, don't worry about that. Justin'll be a fine spouse and who knows? With some magic, you two might be adding to your family."

"What?!?!"

"Oh, you don't know about that," Cardano said leaning up against Brian's back, placing an arm around his shoulder. "We Tremere's have found the meaning of life...or something closely resembling it. There's this altering spell that can change a man into a woman and vice versa. About a hundred years or so ago, they found out that if a man gets pregnant in the body of a woman then turns back into a man, he'll still be pregnant. It's a little messy, but it can be done."

"Wait until Justin finds out," Lazarus mentioned. 

"He'll be ready to give you anything you want at anytime I guess," Cardano said putting his head on Brian's shoulder. "You two would have some good looking kids."  
  
"No fucking way," Brian finally said. "I can give you orders right?" When the two men nodded yes, Brian continued, "I order you not to tell Justin any of this bullshit." Brian stood up not abruptly almost making Cardano fall over. "Are we fucking clear on this?"

"Crystal," Lazarus replied smiling. "Just know that the boy will make a fine mate..."

"How do I get out of this?"

"The Conclave," Cardano answered. 

"The Conclave," Brian sighed. "What, to put him to death? Fuck! Any other suggestions?"

"The Concalve," Lazarus repeated. "You don't have to put him to death, Brian. You're the Prince and it will be your rite to banish Justin from Pittsburgh because he is of Royal Blood. I mean I wouldn't suggest it. He's your mate, your partner, your...husband. But, if you must you can do it right after you order the death of Craig Taylor."

"Fuck," Brian whispered. "Can this get any worse?"

****

"I don't give a shit what you say I'm not going anywhere," Justin said wiping the beads of water from his body with a large white towel. 

"You're not wanted," Michael yelled trying to stand in front of Justin, who only pivoted to face any direction other than Michael. "You don't know Brian-I do. He's not going to want you around after it dawns on him that you and he are..."

"Mated," Justin replied with a smirk. "He can't do anything about that now. We're already mated and the best part was that he did it. I can't mate since I'm not immortal, but I can be mated by an immortal. I'm all his and there's nothing that he...or you can do about it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Michael left it at that and sat down gleefully. 

"What do mean by that?"

"Oh, aren't you supposed to know everything about Kindred laws? Or," Michael said flashing the same sort of cocky smile Justin liked to flaunt to him, "have you overlooked a loophole that will allow Brian to finally do what he's been wanting ever since he met and fucked you?"

"For we Kindred..." Justin explained. He was determined not to let Michael get the best of him. "...mating is for all eternity...not a year, not a decade, not until someone doesn't feel like being mated anymore...all eternity. It's something that's taken very seriously, which is why most Kindred don't ever mate."

Michael laughed, "I so can't wait to tell Brian that!"

"He mated me," Justin said triumphantly. "He chose me."

"He didn't know what he was doing," Michael disagreed. "You even said it. That night he didn't know what he was getting into."

Justin finally stopped wanting to argue his point. He strolled over to his suitcase and slowly put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He began unpacking leaving an eerie silence in the loft. After about 10 minutes, he completed his job and strolled back into the living room where Michael sat. He picked up an old magazine and sat down across from his lover's best friend pretending to read it.

"You do know that Brian and I mated the next morning after me and Daph went to Babylon," Justin said not bothering to look up. "As opposed to the first night we were together."

"Brian still didn't know what end was up," Michael refuted.

"Sure he did," Justin disagreed. "It was right after Brian's mom found out that he was immortal and gay. We talked to Em for a little while then...well, I'd tell you, but mating is a private thing."

"Then I guess I'll just ask Emmett," Michael responded.

"Go ahead. But, just know, he needs me," Justin replied standing up to leave the room and the conversation. "He needs someone who only needs him. He's lucky he found me, because I only need him. He's my match, he's my mate and he's the only man I'll ever love."

"Kids," Michael said following Justin into the kitchen. "Brian's your first love, I'll give you that. But, don't think Brian's ‘one needy moment' and one night of careless fucking makes you and Brian a ‘couple'. If you think that, you're just showing how well you don't know the man you love so much."

"He loves me," Justin replied.

"He loves an easy fuck," Michael snapped. "And that's one thing you are...easy."

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Fuck you, Michael!"

"No, fuck you! It's the only thing you're good for!"

"You don't know anything," Justin complained. "How long are you going to wait around to get fucked by Brian? Until the day you die?"

"I wish you'd just drop dead."

"We can arrange that," a woman said sitting on the windowsill in the living room. Within seconds, several other men and women appeared at the windows, perching on the sill. The woman smiled widely, showing her orange teeth, which contrasted greatly with her brightly painted light blue face. "Marked and signed, the diamond rose belongs to the Prince, who protects with might of a thousand men wrapped around his wrist. We must get to it before the Prince gives his mark again, then we will be lost without a heart to feed from. By his side again we wait, we want, we will kill for."

"Malkavians."

"Um," Michael whispered, maneuvering behind Justin. "Those are the crazy ones, huh?"

"Uh, huh," Justin replied. "You do know they can hear you?"

"And look at the feast the daylight has brought us," the Malkavian woman said looking at Michael. "Human blood is such a delightful treat. So, good, so glad we'll all get to eat."  



	12. The Essence of Power

"I'm sure you were just leaving, Cardano," Isis said entering the second floor loft swiftly. She wore a long black jacket that flowed as she walked and her boots clicked on the hardwood floors, echoing in the almost empty loft. "And I'm sure you have a reasonable explanation for entertaining my childe, Lazarus."

"Your childe?" Lazarus asked standing behind Brian. "He's our Prince and it is our right to chat with him. Or can't we speak to our new Prince?"

"Don't play coy with me Lazarus," Isis said watching the signs of distress coming from Brian. "Why is he down here? Did we not plan for this loft to house the Prince's personal soldiers? Why would his majesty care to dawdle with the common masses; especially since they haven't been brought here yet...and why is that Cardano? Aren't you and Merill in charge of the Prince's personal safety? Where are his soldiers? Why aren't they here? Are we not in a Jyhad?"

"They're on their way, my lady Isis," Cardano replied practically biting his bottom lip. He cowered under her steely gaze backing up towards the front door.

"I suggest you make sure," Isis snapped taking a few steps towards Cardano. The threat of a lashing from Isis was enough to make Cardano leave the loft like his butt was on fire. "Lazarus, as an elder in our Clan, I hope that you're not taking advantage of our Prince's youth for your own needs."

"Never, Isis," Lazarus replied. "Why would I attempt such a feeble task?"

"Please," Isis told the older looking man, rolling her eyes. "Just know that what is done to my childe, our Prince, will be done to me. Do you really want to shite around with me, mate?"

"Who's bold enough to mess with a Justicar and the only one we Tremere's have in Pittsburgh," Lazarus said backing out of the front door. "Not I. Well, I must attend the meeting to gain the weapons from Tremere's in New York City. There's also that thing with the Tremere's in Stockholm that I want to check out. Isis. Prince Kinney."

Lazarus curtseyed before he walked out of the loft. Isis turned and looked at Brian, who still looked shaken for the most part. "Bloody tosser," Isis said rolling her eyes. "Who does Lazarus think he's bleedin' well fuckin' with? He better bloody well understand that when you fuck with my childe, you're fucking with me."

"Did you just call me a youth?" Isis rolled her eyes at him and Brian tried to back on the subject, "He wasn't doing anything, but being annoying," Brian said trying to shake off the feeling of claustrophobia Lazarus left him with. "Cardano, on the other hand, is looking more and more appealing as the days go on."

"Stifle that nonsense, Brian," Isis said looking around the empty loft. "They worried you." She knew he was scared, but also knew that confronting Brian about his feelings wasn't going to do anyone any good. "What you need, brother, is to remember that the Princedom is about two things: control and power, which are two things you have. However, those are two of your biggest weaknesses. You're control is based on others and your power is new. You have to learn how to use everything and everyone around you to gain power then to control it. It's so simple that it's not."

"I'll get it," Brian replied. "I just have to figure out this thing with Justin."

"Brian," Isis said in her most soothing voice. "There are many things you can control as Prince, but there are many more things you can't. You see, our hearts might no longer beat, but they still work in some fashion. You have (over the years) learned to hide your feeling from Kine, but unfortunately you have not learned to hide them from us. That takes control. So, it's a mute point to continue to hide from yourself. I see it and I'm sure that Justine and Lazarus have as well. So, lying to your Kine friends, your Kindred brothers and sister, him and especially to yourself isn't doing any good. Use it as a strength, but don't allow it to be a weakness or you'll seal your own fate as well as the boy's. Don't worry about what you feel their perception might be, you're the advertising executive for Caine's sake-sell it! There's an angle for you to take...you just have to find it."

Isis watched as Brian fidgeted. When he finally looked at her, she saw that he finally understood. "Good," she sighed relieved that Brian's nervous demeanor subsided. "Now, about the Brace of Wepwawet..."

"You mean this old thing?" Brian modeled the bracelet for his sire, even going so far as to turn around in a mock fashion show.

"Amusing, young man," Isis said, "and before you get too emotional from me calling you young, am I to presume that Lazarus gave you the brace."

"Yeah, he said it belonged to my grandfather."

"It did," Isis replied, her jaw locked and she hissed between her teeth. "It's finally home where it belongs. Just promise me that you'll only take it off when you shower. Keep it on when you sleep, when you eat and especially when you're fucking, which is most of the time anyway."

"Hey, I haven't touched him...well...fucked him all day."

"When'd you get up?"

"Fine," Brian sighed rubbing his face with both hands. "You win, I just want to..."

Isis watched as Brian's face distorted. "What's wrong?"

"You mean besides the vampires attacking Justin upstairs?"

****

"Do the thing with the magic and the blood and the spells that go poof!" Michael screamed behind Justin who held a large wooden spoon in his hand. He had broken off the cup part of the spoon and held the jagged edged handle like a weapon. 

"I can't," Justin replied. He had backed up as far as he could go as he pushed up against Michael who was sandwiched between Justin and the wall. 

"Pretty princess," the Malkavian woman said her orange teeth glowing. "You hide the tasty morsel."

"Eat and eat," said a male Malkavian. "I enjoy a good meal as ever before, but what I'll enjoy better is the taste of Royal Toreador."

"What the hell is your people's problem with him," Michael said trying to reason with the insane. "Sure, he's annoying, but death is pretty permanent." When the Malkavian's just moved forward, he shouted. "What the fuck did you do to them, Justin!?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," a young woman said from their side. She looked about 15, but her face told another story. She had a scar from the middle of her forehead that rounded to cut through her left, whitened eye, down her cheek, past her chin to her neck. When she spoke, her girlish voice sang out a quick melody. "Change the ire, take it higher, listen to the liar, be wary of his sire, then start the fire, to pull the wire, make it dire, all to take away the one of his desire."

"Can you explain what I did again?" Justin asked the girl, wanting nothing but more time. The thoughts in his mind raced and screamed: Brian, help!

"He belongs with us," the woman said. "We were with him before and we shall be again. We do it for our Primogen. As it was, as it was, when the nights were long and the days were short, but the daylight takes away our darkness and bathes him in the forbidden tastes of the rose."

"Oh my fucking lord," Justin gasped, jabbing his wooden utensil in the air like it was a sword of stature. "I get it. I finally get it!"

"Share!"

"Yes, sister," the male Malkavian said, pushing the woman aside gently. "Share." 

The man grabbed Justin's hand and tried to take a bite, only to have Michael grab the wooden spoon. He aimed the best he could then closed his eyes before he stabbed towards the Malkavian's heart. When he opened his eyes he saw that the man was dust flittering to the floor and that's when he decided to make a break for it. Justin must have been thinking the same thing since he ran for it using his increased speed...only the two went into two different directions. The Malkavians grabbed Michael quickly, stopping him in his tracks. Four held him down, all standing around wanting a taste of their Prince's best friend. The young Malkavian girl jumped up and down for joy.

Justin was a little hard to catch, but four Malkavians caught him and held him down as he kicked and screamed. The woman who initiated the assault grabbed Justin's hair in a tightened grip and exposed his neck. Before taking a bite she giggled with glee, "blood is life...and it shall be mine." She sunk her teeth in Justin's neck filling her throat with his essence, feeling her heat begin to thump faintly. Nothing could stop her from her trophy, but for the sound of growling filling the airy loft. When she turned her head she saw the face of a very upset vampire.

"He doesn't belong to you," Brian hissed, the Beast having already taken over on his way upstairs. 

"He belongs to your Prince," Isis said making sure she knew exactly where each Malkavian was. "He is Toreador Royalty and more importantly, he is your Prince's mate, therefore he is under the protection of the Tremere, which it seems, you're choosing to ignore."

"We make the choice," the Malkavian girl said. "We choose to serve our Prince, loyally."

"Then get your fucking teeth away from my best friend, bitch," Brian answered taking a step towards the young girl, who held a struggling Michael. He turned to look at the Malkavian leader, as she stood perched above a faint-looking Justin, who could barely keep his eyes open. Brian let the words slip from his lips like acid, rolling his eyes almost seemingly indifferent. "And might I add that eating my mate isn't the smartest way to show your loyalty to your Prince."

"No more daylight, for we need darkness," the Malkavian woman said. "And you are our darkness."

"I suggest you vacate," Isis said from behind Brian. Merill and Emmett stood behind her, both holding swords in their hands. Emmett holding the weapon like a purse rather than a sword, though he looked like he'd use it. "Or you will feel the renewed force of the Tremere."

"I serve me Prince," said the Malkavian girl. She seemed confused as the decisions she was given didn't seem to sit well with her. "I serve my Clan. I see...I see, I see, a tree, a flea, a bee, a knee...me? I serve both my Prince and my Clan. My Clan and my Prince." 

"What the fuck is she talking about?"

"I serve," the girl said taking a step towards Brian. She maneuvered quickly, then disappeared into thin air.

"She serves her Prince," Isis said. "I suggest you listen to your elder, she knows there is no future here. Your Primogen leads you into her own jealous rage, do you wish to follow?"

Merill moved in closer, taking a position in front of Brian, holding his sword high in the air ready to attack. 

"We Malkavians," their leader said. "Serve our Prince to serve our Clan to do as our Primogen orders."

"I get it," Justin whispered, though every Kindred in the room heard him. He struggled to get the words out, though it was obvious he was living on borrowed time. "Brian, I finally get it."

"Stay as you are, childe," Isis told the weakening Toreador. 

"Mariel," Justin said not caring that his life seemed to be dripping out of him from his neck. "Was she Brian's grandfather's mistress?"

"One of them," Isis said taking a step towards the Malkavian leader, who held Justin closely to her. "Mariel is one of a few dozen lovers Brian's grandfather left in the lurk when he died. I suppose you Malkavians believe that if you kill the young Toreador that your Prince will take a Malkavian to rule at his side? Hmm?"

"It is so," the Malkavian male sang out. "You know he bears to or fro."

"What the fuck does bears have anything to do with this?" Brian took one step forward to have the Malkavian leader wrap her arms around his lover. He didn't retreat, though he didn't go any further. Brian took a deep breath and rubbed his nose, twisting his head back and forth, listening for his neck to make a popping sound. He looked to his side when he twisted his neck and saw shadows bouncing off the walls of his loft. At first he thought they belonged to the people inside, the sun was almost fully set so that large shadows bounced around the inside of the loft. Only, these shadows were both on the inside and outside. Brian blinked. In his mind he connected with Isis, "they're biding their time...look outside."

Isis turned her head and saw the figures and knew that Brian was right. Damn it, she thought, I should have bloody well been paying better attention. 

"Who's stupid enough to attack you, my lady" Merill said linking into Brian and Isis' telepathic connection. "Are they stupid?"

"Malkavians," Brian hissed.

"Anyone can be outnumbered," Isis said taking a place in front of Brian. "How many can you sense?"

"I feel a blob of Kindred," Brian admitted. "But, I can't tell one way or another."

"I can sense about 30, maybe more," Merill replied.

"Well, don't forget the ones coming up the stairs as we speak," Isis said as figures finally began to show themselves outside of the loft windows. "There are about...40 with more on their way, I suppose."

"Can you count," the Malkavian woman said, giggling so much so that orange spittle dripped from her lips. "Can you count? Can you count the amount? Can you, can you, can you?"

"Count this," Justin said punching the leader in the face. Her minions grabbed a hold of the Toreador, but they weren't fast enough to take Isis' full on assault. She pounced on them, grabbing Justin's arm and flinging the much larger young man over her shoulder faster than any Kine could see. 

"We're already outnumbered," Merill said like nothing was wrong at all. To him, it was obvious, the facts told the truth and it didn't seem to bother him. "Do you need to shame yourselves by taking hostages? Give your Prince his Kine minion and he'll listen to your request."

"Request denied," the leader said.

"Then so is yours," Brian said not taking his eyes from Michael. "Like I'd fuck your Primogen anyway. That twisted chick that fucked my granddad? You guys may be crazy, but I think you know the difference between a man and a woman. Let me make this simple...no cock...no fuck. Tell your Primogen that."

The leader's eyes seemed to get smaller and her face calmer. For a moment she looked like a sensible woman with a terrible fashion sense. "You can tell her yourself."

In an instant, every Malkavian inside the loft disappeared.

"How the fuck do they do that?" Brian looked around, but saw that Merill was still keeping an eagle's eye on the looming figures outside the loft while Isis took her place in front of Justin and Emmett, protecting her childe and Prince's Kine brood. 

"Obfuscate," Merill said glancing around the room, trying to sense where the Malkavians were. "There still in here, but we just can't see ‘em."

"Worry about that later," Brian said glad that he at least had power over something. It was then that the last rays of sun finally set, seemingly because the sun had completely set, but that wasn't so. Malkavians blocked each window, each vampire decorated and dressed so insensibly that Brian thought Emmett was going to have a heart attack. 

At once, a Malkavian broke every window in Brian's loft, but they didn't enter. They just stood outside and smiled. It was then the Malkavian leader made herself known, perched outside of the windows. However, no Michael. "Bye, bye, my Prince," she giggled. "Bring your darkness. Fetch your dog then. Breathe and you will find, feel and you will join sense and you will know it is true." Then she was gone. 

Brian was glad she was finally gone, but wondered why the fuck she didn't take the rest of her fashionably challenged circus freak rejects with her?

****

"‘I don't understand why the fuck we have to have these guys follow us everywhere," Melanie complained as she drove Lindsay and Gus to Brian's loft. She looked at the guys they had in their back seat and smiled at them cordially. They wore leather jackets, tattoos and various items right out of a Sid Vicious concert. "No offense."

"None taken," the man with a beard said. "I understand that my appearance can seem off setting, but let me reassure you that nothing will happen to the young Tremere Royalty under our care."

"Thanks," Lindsay said. "I just don't understand why we need any protection. I thought that since Brian's the Prince that he controls the city?"

The two men laughed, but the bearded one calmed down enough to answer her. "He may be Prince, but with Craig Taylor still in town, he doesn't control anything. What he needs is power to offset that lack of control."

"How do you suppose he gets that?"

"He needs friends," the man said as they pulled up to the front of Brian's loft. Lindsay and Melanie began to get out of the car when the two men stopped them. The bearded man looked up to see something that didn't settle well with him. He closed his eyes then growled so strongly, so much so the car rattled. "Stay here."

"What the fuck is going on?" Melanie pushed away from the bearded man and got out of the car in one fail swoop. It was then she finally paid attention to the two men following the man's gazed upwards. She gasped in surprise as she watched flashes of light then heard sounds of steel clashing coming from above. "What the...?"

"Jyhad," the bearded man said. "Battle begins."

"Are you going upstairs to help them? Do something," Melanie screeched as she saw a person fly out Brian's window on the top floor and came crashing down to the pavement below. The bearded man got out of the car and went to the person, only to take his large fist and jam it into the person's chest. When he brought his hand up, he held a blackened heart dripping with crimson blood, which (within seconds) burst to flames along with the person's body.

Melanie's eyes bugged out, but she had enough of her senses to rush back into her car with Lindsay and Gus and lock the door. 

"I'll stay to protect you," the other vampire said getting out of the car and positioning himself just in case. He looked up as did Melanie and Lindsay to see flashes of light and the sounds of war emanating from above. 

**** 

"There's no other place to go," Merrill screamed as the Tremere's, Justin and Emmett found themselves blocked into Brian's bedroom. He slashed at a Malkavian with a sword and slit the man in half, his body wiggling still ‘alive', trying to reassemble itself on the floor. "There's too many of them!"

"Fine," Isis snapped blocking a Malkavian's attack on Justin, who lay in a puddle at Isis' feet with Emmett looming over him jabbing his sword towards no on in particular. She cut herself with a dagger and grabbed a hold onto Brian, whispering several words in Latin, but nothing happened. 

"No go," said the Malkavian in front of her. "You stay and play."

"They've blocked our spells!" Isis screamed. She looked around frantically and saw a Malkavian crouched in a corner with his head in a book. He rocked back and forth over the book entranced by the words he chanted. "Get him! Get him!"

Brian took the initiative and leaped forward. He got close enough to the man on the floor that he leaned down, but stopped when a sword prevented him from going further...only the sword was coming from him. Brian looked down as he felt the sword rip through his stomach ripping his insides downwards. He slumped to floor, landing on his knees. He felt an arm wrap around his neck and the giggled whispers of a Malkavian, "you come with us now."

"The fuck he will," Cardano replied twisting the Malkavian's hand backwards, stealing the sword and beheading the insane vampire before anything could stop him. Finally joining the party, he wielded his sword to protect his leader.

"Ow," Brian said as he touched the large wound in his stomach and chest. 

"And now for you," Cardano replied swinging his sword at the Malkavian on the floor chanting. He sliced at the vampire's head, only to hit a magical barrier protecting the chanter. "Fuck!"

"That's not how you do it," said a man from no where. There stood the bearded vampire that came with Lindsay and Melanie. "This is how you do it." He slowly moved into the chanter's space and grabbed the man in a headlock, twisting until the chanter's head separated from the rest of his body. "See?"

"Oh I get it now," Cardano said not moving from his spot, protecting his Prince. He then watched as other leather clad vampires entered the loft and fought off the Tremere attackers. As those vampires numbers grew, the Malkavians' dwindled until each had escaped or died in battle. 

"Yeah, you have to remember to move slowly into a magical barrier since they only protect from attacks and magical interference," the bearded vamp said non chalantly. He stood by and watched the fighting as if it were on television. "Just think about doing something like having sex or something like that and you can usually just walk on in."

"You thought about having sex with that guy?"

"Yeah," the bearded man said. "I'm not gay...but I was in prison this one time."

"I've dabbled," Cardano admitted. He glanced down at Brian who was more interested in the gaping and bleeding hole in his chest then anything Cardano had to say.

"Well, your Prince is a big ole queer and he's currently bleeding on the floor," Isis said holding a sword in her hand, obviously agitated. She made her way to Brian, Cardano and the bearded man, eyes flashing at the site of her wounded childe. "Fuck the chit chat you tossers! Help him up! Talk about dick later! Maybe if you're lucky you'll get a few tips from the master here."

Cardano and the bearded man picked up Brian carefully, taking him to his bed where others had already placed Justin. 

When Brian's head hit the pillow all he wanted to do was sleep. He closed his eyes, only to have Isis slap him lightly. "Brian, stay awake," she told him. But, Brian seemed to be drifting away. "He needs blood or he'll go into torpor!"

"Sorry, honey, but he's all tapped out," Emmett replied leaning over Justin, who fought to keep his eyes open.

"Sorry," Justin said to Brian. The older man didn't respond, but lifted an arm to touch his lover's face.

"The rest of the Prince's Kine brood are outside," the bearded man said. "I'll get them!"

"Well, thank Caine for small favors," Cardano said cutting a small wound in his wrist and letting small droplets fall into Brian's mouth.

"Will that help?" Emmett held Justin's hand, which continued to pale as the moments progressed. "Maybe you can help Justin?"

"It'll help a bit, but it'll do no good for the boy. He can't feed from anyone but Brian and that's iffy already," Isis replied. "Let me see if I can do something..." Isis took a deep breath, already exhausted and spent from the battle that ended only moments ago. She cut a wound in her arm and said, "cognatus adugeo..."

Isis waited until Justin's cheeks flushed then said, "consisto."

Justin took a deep breath and sat up. "Whatta rush," he gasped. When his breathing returned to normal, he leaned towards Brian and offered his arm so that his lover could feed.

"Lay down, boy," Isis said taking Justin's arm and pushing the boy down. "This is just a spell and in no time soon the blood I gave you will be no more. Anyway, it's of no use to our Prince." She turned to Merrill, "fetch the boy food and water immediately. And where are Brian's brood?"

"He's faltering," Cardano replied. "He's going to torpor."

"Oh fuck it," Emmett said exposing his arm. "Just cut and get it over with!"

Before Emmett had a chance to change his mind, Cardano opened up a vein and fed Brian, who sipped until his cheeks blushed. 

"Is he done yet?" Emmett had his eyes closed and his arm as far away from the rest of his body.

"I'm done," Brian said pushing Emmett's arm away. 

"You're welcome," Emmett said looking at his arm, wondering where the wound was. 

A long moment lapsed. "He says ‘thank you'," Justin replied moving as close to his lover as possible. Brian just lay on the bed feeling like his stomach was on fire.

"Here they are!" The bearded man ran into the loft with Melanie and Lindsay, who held Gus in her hand. The other vampire followed closely behind. 

"What does he need?"

"Now? Rest," Isis said to the two women. She looked around the trashed room and sighed. "Merill, make sure you have someone fix these windows immediately. Cardano...if I have to tell you one more time to secure this building-IT WILL BE YOUR LAST! Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, my lady."

"And can someone please explain to me why the Prince's Kine brood are being protected by the Brujah Clan...NOT the Tremere guards?!"

The group looked at the leather-clad vampires that had just saved them. Melanie and Lindsay looked a bit embarrassed, then scared that they were just running around town with a bunch of strangers that could have very well killed them. 

"It's alright, Isis," Brian said from the bed. He was having trouble keeping his head up, so he leaned it against Justin's head, which rested on his own shoulder. "The Brujah are here to make an alliance...am I right?"

"That you are, your majesty."

"You'd ally yourselves with us," Isis said honestly surprised. "Even after all of this?"

"For a price," the bearded man replied.

"I have the perfect price for you," Brian said. "I'll accept the alliance...on one condition..."

"You're not exactly in the position to make conditions, your high and mightyness."

"Sure I am," Brian said smiling. "You bring me back Michael...one of my Kine brood and I'll make it open season on Malkavians and Ventrue. If you don't get me back Michael, you don't get to play hide and kill with random Malkavians and Ventrue...or you can go back to drinking blood from the blood bank. I'm told the Ventrue made it a law. Like that law? Personally, I'm in favor of mortal blood. Fresh mortal blood. And unlike the Ventrue, I'm in favor of allowing each Clan some ghouls for fresh feeding...that wouldn't be something you'd be interested in would it? There so handy." 

Brian rubbed Justin's chin with his finger softly. 

"You've got until right now to choose," Brian said, his words spoken slowly, a result of his injuries. "Bring back Mikey and kill some vampires. Or go home and suck on some bags of blood."

"We'll bring him back, your majesty," the bearded man said turning and walking out the door with his Clan following.

"In one piece," Isis screamed after them.

Emmett rubbed Justin's back. He forced the younger man to sip on bottled water, but the younger man only wanted to lay in his lover's arms. "Do you really need to say that?"

"Yes," Isis replied. "Brian, are you sure about this?" 

Isis turned around and saw that the man was no longer awake. Quickly, he felt for a pulse, which he'd have courtesy of Emmett's blood. When she felt it, she sighed happy that her childe did not slip into torpor. "What on Caine's blackened Earth will come next?"  



	13. Love and Similar Traits

  
"What the fuck are you telling me, Mel?" Debbie paced around the loft as her brother sat quietly, stunned by the news that his nephew had been kidnaped. "Where's my boy?!"

"Brian ordered the Brujah to get Mikey back," Mel answered knowing full well that that wasn't going to be enough. 

"Brian caused this, why doesn't he get my fucking son back!"

"Look, Deb," Lindsey replied pointing to the bed where Brian lay motionless, as if dead which, technically he was. Justin lay curled against him, holding on to his lover tightly. "They thought he was going to die...same as Justin. They were holding on for dear life."

"Brian should fix his fucking mess!"

"Deb, you've screamed how loud?" Mel watched as Debbie screamed Brian's name, only to have Justin pop his head up, rubbing his eyes, not fully awake. "Deb..."

"He won't be able to wake up until Isis comes back," Justin told the older woman. He yawned, stretched and put his head back on Brian's chest where he closed his eyes again. He sighed deeply, exhaling; "she put him in a deep sleep to heal...to...save him from...going...into...torpor."

"Sorry, Sunshine," Debbie whispered. She saw bruises on Justin's neck and shoulder and immediately regretted waking him. She turned to Melanie, who seemed to be the only one keeping track of the vampire lingo. "What the fuck is torpor?"

"Isis said it's like a coma that you can't wake up from until your body heals," Mel replied. "That's why she put Brian in a deep sleep last night, so that Brian could heal fast while still allowing her wake him up afterwards. If he went into torpor, they don't know how long Brian would stay under. This way Isis can wake him after he's finished healing." 

Emmett, wrapped in a blanket, rubbed his eyes, still tired from his night on the couch. "They were here all last night fixing the windows and securing the building with all these carpenters hammering and sawing and making a shit load of noise. You could hit Brian with a 2x4 and he wouldn't know one way or the other. Thank God for vampire nurses and prescription doses of sleeping pills or I never would haven gotten a wink."

"I want my son," Debbie said as the tears began to flow.

"They won't hurt him," Mel tried to reassure Debbie. "That's what Isis said. The Conclave is tomorrow so holding Michael after that doesn't make any sense. They need leverage now before the changing of the guards. And don't worry about him, they wouldn't hurt Michael...or Brian'll call a Blood Hunt on them. Isis said they can't risk a bold move like that."

"I want my son," Debbie repeated holding onto Lindsay.

****

"So your position is firm? Hmm," Lazarus told Justine. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh, that's right. You have no position."

"Neither do you," Justine scoffed. "You can hardly consider yourself an elder when Isis is a few centuries older than you and couple more older than myself." 

"Isis is a Justicar," Lazarus told her. "And she will always be a Justicar for our Clan, so the duties and honors fall upon me."

"They could fall to the lowliest of minions," Justine said unimpressed. She flipped her hair backwards and walked to the door leading out of the lower level loft. "We all have our desires, fool. I will get mine fulfilled as you hope to get yours."

Justine walked out not allowing Lazarus to get in the last word. She walked downstairs and opened the door to the loft on the first floor. There stood a dozen men, some armed, some not, but all bustling around tying up loose ends. She saw Merill in a far corner and approached him. 

"Merill," Justine said getting her ally's attention. She took him to another section of the loft and spoke so no one else could hear them. "He's doing exactly what we expected. Predictable old fool. Do as I we've discussed and make sure our people are where they need to be when it all comes down. Understood?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Good," she said smiling. "Since so many things are changin, I can't imagine why we shouldn't get exactly what we deserve."

****

"Brian," Isis said as she brought him out of his deep slumber. "Wake, childe, you'll have time to sleep after a few of your duties are complete."

Brian opened his eyes and immediately wanted to shut them. Sure, he felt better, but he also knew that he needed more sleep. It was something he felt in his bones and it made him decide to just try and go back to sleep, so he closed his eyes again.

"Brian, don't play with me childe," Isis complained, smiling when Brian did; though his eyes never opened. "You can stay in bed for a while, but you'll need to wake." When Brian didn't move, she huffed and decided to change her tactics. "Brian, wake up or I'll shoot you."

"Shooting me won't kill me," Brian replied not moving. He allowed his young lover to snuggle closer then he leaned his head comfortably against Justin's.

"Yes, but it'll hurt a whole bloody lot," Isis reasoned. 

Brian thought of the sword skewering his insides; choosing to ignore the thought, he snickered. "I feel the love, sire."

"Well feel the need to get your skinny ass up," Isis began, "and before you get all sentimental that I called you skinny, just know that I find you highly revolting."

"Because I suck cock?" Brian chuckled. 

"No because you're a self absorbed egotistical asshole," she replied.

"You love me," Brian said as he sat up. 

With his pillow gone, Justin groaned. As Brian maneuvered himself in a sitting position, Justin set his head on his lover's thigh, using it as a pillow.

"And don't you two start," Isis said causing both Brian and Justin to chuckle. "You'll be entertaining your first guest any moment now."

"Wake me up when my mom gets here," Justin yawned still not bothering to open his eyes.

When a knock sounded at the loft door, Brian moved to rise, but his sire stopped him. "Stay as you are, brother, this isn't a Ventrue event anymore. Let them see you control the throne with a casual ease. It will allow them to feel the changes to come...and to see you confident of your power."

Merill walked into Brian's sight and nodded to his Prince. "Prince Kinney, you have visitors from the Gangrel Clan." 

Isis told Merill to announce them. 

"Prince Kinney," Merill said as two men and a woman approached the bedroom and stood at the doorway. "May I present Primogen Stanislava of the Clan Gangrel and two of her childer."

"It's an honor." Brian nodded coolly, evaluating potential trouble.

"Prince Kinney," Stanislava said. "I introduce two of my own childer: Javier and Theron. They are at your disposal if should you need them." Her two children nodded in respect then left as did Merill leaving Isis, Brian, a resting Justin and the Gangrel Primogen. 

"This is an informal meeting, Stanislava," Isis told the woman, who looked like she was in her late 20's. 

"Then I can cut to the chase," she said feeling more at ease. "I am here on behalf of my Clan in the hopes that our bet on you will pay off. We want to Embrace at least 30 new Clan members with options for more in a month or so. We Gangrels have the least amount of Kindred in the City and that's less then even you, the Ventrue's sworn enemy. We want our own Barrens, since that fucking asshole Taylor didn't allow us one because our numbers were too small. That should have been a hint to him. We want Applebee Park next door to Riverton Cemetery, which we'll take over later today. We want action and we want it yesterday!"

When the woman stopped, Brian glanced at Isis, which caught the Gangrel Primogen's eye. "Do you two need a moment to discuss?"

"No," Brian replied quickly. "I'll allow your Clan to Embrace 2 people a week for 6 months, which should give you 48 new Clan members then. If and when your Clan has shown that you can handle your new progeny then we'll discuss allowing more Embraces. You will not take over Applebee Park until I've had the place checked out. Don't worry, I'll have it done as soon as possible so hopefully you can get your people in there sometime today, maybe first thing tomorrow. Lastly, I'm allowing every Clan to have a maximum of 5 ghouls in their care. I'm told your Clan has none, so this should be a gift. Do you agree?"

Stanislava looked as though she was going to complain about not getting exactly what she wanted when she wanted it, but appeared to change her mind. Not only was her Clan going to be allowed more childer than expected, though over a longer period of time, they would be allowed Applebee Park, something Craig Taylor had told them they'd never get. Most importantly, she saw that this Prince was much more pliable, which could always be beneficial when a need arose. "Agreed and may I say that it will be a pleasure serving you, my lord."

"Of course," Brian replied as the woman curtseyed then left with her two childer. Brian turned to Isis and asked, "so how'd I do?"

"You're a complete and total prick...you were perfect."

Justin giggled, though he didn't bother to move. Shortly thereafter, Merill announced that the Nosferatu Primogen, Harrod, was there. 

After the introductions were made, Brian stopped the deformed vampire before he could begin his Clan's requests telling him that his Clan would be allowed to Embrace and have ghouls. Of course, the rules were the same as those given to the Gangrel, l but that didn't seem to bother the Nosferatu, who mentioned that his Clan (the most removed from society) were not allowed to have ghouls either. I'm willing to have a little awkward structure to keep the story moving, if it's too bad I'll change it.

"We are honored, Prince Kinney," Harrod said. "However, we have another request to present to you. We beg an attentive ear when we say that another Clan has prevented us from changing our headquarters. We are currently in the sewers under the 23rd and Broadway, but they've begun working underground. We have a perfect location to move ourselves to, but it's in a cave on private property, which happens to be owned by a Toreador." That got Justin's attention, who opened his eyes, though he didn't bring any attention to himself. "The land isn't even being used. Between the workers and new construction, we won't be safe in our area much longer. And let it be known that we refuse Craig Taylor's option of living near the garbage dump. We Nosferatu may not be the prettiest of Kindred, but we prefer not to degrade ourselves. We'll pay for the property or access to the cave, but we can not continue like this any longer."

"I'll speak with the Toreador Primogen when she gets here," Brian said feeling Justin's hand take his own. "We'll contact you later on today when something is decided."

"You're a fine leader, Prince Kinney," Harrod said leaving through a barrage of Tremere Kindred who just entered the loft.

Merill approached the entrance door. "Primogen Kinney," he said. "I'd like to present the elder for the Malkavian Clan, Kalista, who comes in place of her Primogen."

Merill stayed behind Kalista, the young Malkavian girl with a scar across her face. 

"Back again?"

"I serve me Prince," the young girl said approaching Brian's bed, only to have Merill place a rough arm on her shoulder preventing her from venturing further.

"Serve me from there," Brian huffed.

Justin finally sat up, rubbing his eyes, but never taking them off the young appearing woman. He let go of Brian's hand, deciding that it was better to just lean up against his lover...just in case they were attacked. 

"Mariel's been a bad girl," Kalista said twitching her finger. "We see her naughtiness and we thought it good. You allow Embrace, yes? You allow ghouls for lunch, yes?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I hear," she replied pointing to her eyes. "We seek forgiveness when she was twisted and eaten dust."

"Well, you Malkavians will only be allowed to Embrace 1 a month for 6 months until you've proven yourself worthy, but I'm not so sure I want to even allow that much," Brian said looking at Isis. He made a mental connection with his sire and asked her, "am I on the right track cause I'm not sure what the fuck she's saying?"

"I think her people are going to overthrow their Primogen leader," Isis replied mentally.

"For our Prince," Kalista said trying to move closer, only to have Merill stop her in her tracks. "Bye, bye to Mariel. Hello to little whiny boy, he begs for you."

"What about Mikey!?" Brian wanted to jump up and throttle the crazy nut, but he thought composure was a safer choice, especially when his insides still felt like they were on the outside.

"Brian?" Michael's voice came from behind the group. 

"Mikey?"

Michael appeared from behind the group and Brian relaxed, sighing. The human approached Brian's bed, leaning down to give his best friend a hug.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Michael said letting go. "She came and got me. Then she gave me to some other dressed up freaks, who brought me here. They wanted me to tell you the Brujah kept their word."

"Me too," Kalista interrupted. "I serve me Prince."

"If there's a change in your leadership, I'll think about it," Brian told her. "And no Embracing until that happens. Come back then."

"I see you soon," she said turning to leave. She squealed then turned around one more time to add, "and know daddy's coming."

When she left Justin leaned in and put his head on Brian's shoulder. "Do you think she means my dad?"

"Your father won't come here under these circumstances," Isis told the young man. "That is if he's smart."

"So," Brian sighed wanting to change the subject. "Who's next?"

"That's me," Jennifer said. Her son jumped up from his place next to Brian and hugged his mother. "Oh, I missed you, honey. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Official business time," Brian said after clearing his throat needlessly. "Bond later."

"Of course," Jennifer said. She listened to Brian's Embracing and ghoul proposals and was pleased. "That's a good idea, especially for the other Clans...they can be a bit overanxious."

"Great, only there's another thing," Brian said. "The Nosferatu need a new headquarters and they've found one on Toreador property."

"We know," she replied. "My Clan member doesn't want to give up the property, but I'll talk to him. I don't see a problem. I'll contact you later when it's done."

"Wonderful." 

"There's just one other thing," she said. "This isn't official Kindred business, but it's related..."

"What wrong, Mom?"

Jennifer looked at her son and caressed his face gently. "Your father and I are getting a divorce."

"This has to do with me."

"Yes," Jennifer admitted. "And no. Things change, look at yourself. Who knew two months ago that you'd be mated to our next Prince?"

"Not me," Brian spit out. "That's for fucking sure."

"I don't have anything else," Jennifer said hugging her son again. "Except wanting to spend some time with my son."

"Anyone else I need to chat with?"

"That's it," Isis replied. "The Brujah are in transition. The bearded man we saw is in contention to become Primogen, but there are others. They'll fight for us for now to secure their position until another leader is found. Hopefully their in-fighting will continue; the Brujah can never seem to settle down."

"Who cares, they got me Mickey back," Brian said looking at his best friend.

"Yeah me," Michael huffed.

"It could have been worse, Mikey," Brian reasoned. "You could have been kidnapped by a bunch of bloodsucking butch dykes trying to become straight."

****

Jennifer pushed away her cup of tea and watched as her son washed the plates they used for their sandwiches. "I wish I could have gotten you to clean like that when you were at home."

"Brian's pretty anal about the cleanliness of the loft," Justin told his mother. "Which is like the biggest joke since we've been attacked how many times here? I mean between the broken glass and doors, this place is always in shambles."

Justin finished the job then wiped his hands clean with a towel, placing it on the counter when he was done. Jennifer looked at her watch. She had a few meetings to go to and would have to leave, but she still had some things on her mind. 

"Is he treating you o.k.?" The words seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Yeah, Mom," Justin replied. "I'm fine." 

"I hate just leaving you here."

"It's my home now, Mom," Justin told her. "Although if you told Brian that he'd spasm until he was alive again."

Jennifer stood up and hugged her son. "Take care of yourself and contact me anytime, you hear me?"

Justin walked his mother out of the loft, happy that he had some time alone with her, well almost. He closed the door and walked back into the bedroom where Brian slept, Isis having put him back into a deep sleep. He stood at the base of the bed and watched his lover. After several minutes, he grabbed a pencil and notebook then sat on the bed at Brian's feet. He began to sketch, the lines drawing themselves, every curve, every line etched on paper like poetry. When Justin was finished, he looked at his work of art then tossed it on the floor. It was terrible. Well, it seemed so with the real thing right in front of him. Justin leaned down and placed a kiss on Brian's full lips. He examined his lover's face, slowly running a finger across the line of the older man's jaw. He remembered what it was like the first time they were together, the sound of Brian's heartbeat, though it hardly seemed important now. He recalled the moment his head rested on Brian's chest and his lover's heartbeat slowed until it stopped. It was like Brian just died in his sleep. When his older lover finally woke from the change, he was overtaken by those lusty feelings that had Justin on his back for the next few weeks. Justin watched his lover and whispered, "you are so beautiful."

"Evil Caine, Justin," Craig said from behind his son. "Do you have to...flaunt yourself like that?"

"How did you get in here?"

"I was let in," Craig said. "Not everyone's excited by your..."

"Boyfriend," Justin said happy that Brian was in a deep sleep when he said it. "Dad, please..."

"Stop, young man," Craig said. It was then Justin saw the dagger in his father's hand. "Don't bother calling out. Your guard let me in."

"I won't let you hurt him," Justin said standing up and facing his father. He stood between his angry parent and his sleeping lover. "So you'll have to go through me."

"I don't want to, son," Craig replied, worry crossing his face for the first time. "But, I will."

When the words came out, tears began to fall from Justin's eyes, though he stood tall and appeared brave. 

Craig changed his tactics, thinking to barrel right through his son to his enemy. He pushed Justin aside, only to have his son grab an arm and shove them into the wall. "Dad don't!"

Craig pushed Justin aside, but the young man had a good grip and took his father with him. They tumbled onto the bed; both struggling to gain control of the dagger, though it was obvious Craig had a better grip. Justin struggled to gain control, only to have his much stronger father force him on his back.

Craig jammed his knee into Justin chest and snatched the dagger from his son's hand. He looked down at his captured boy and placed the blade of the dagger to Justin's throat. Justin closed his eyes and cried, but in no way stopped his struggling. He just kept repeating his plea, "Dad, don't. Please, Dad, don't."

Craig looked down at his son and removed the dagger. Instead, he grabbed his son by the arm and tossed him across the room, slamming him into the bathroom door, cracking it. He immediately went to Brian and prepared for the blow that would kill the bane of his existence. He brought back his dagger when he felt the blow to his knee. He turned to see his son holding a bat, crying and begging his father to stop. All he could think to do was turn around, which he did only to have his son place another blow at his knee. When his leg buckled and he fell to the floor, he knew that it was broken. "Justin," he pleaded to his son as he forced himself to stand. "How could you?"

"How could you?" 

Justin slowly approached his father, jabbing his bat towards him, forcing Craig backwards towards the windows in the living room. The front door to the loft opened and Isis walked in, looking at Brian, then at the window where her childe's mate faced off with his father. "What the bloody hell is going on ‘ere?"

"Dad leave!"

In one movement, Craig broke through the window and was out of the loft just as Isis made her way to where Justin stood. 

"I'm sorry," he cried, wiping away tears, hoping Isis would understand. 

"It's alright, childe," Isis replied looking back at Brian just to make sure he was still of the undead. 

"My dad said someone just let him in."

"I'll take care of that," she told him softly. They both looked back at Brian, who hadn't even moved an inch. "You should rest."

Justin nodded in agreement and went to Brian. He lay on the bed and snuggled next to his lover, one eye open. The only problem was that he couldn't stop shaking, so he just held on closer hoping that just being near Brian would make him feel better. Anything was better than thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. The final day of the Conclave was definitely going to be eventful, especially when it was obvious his father wasn't just going to give up. Tomorrow, Justin thought. That's when it all gets decided.   



	14. A Prince Among Men

Justin opened his eyes to see Brian lying quietly beside him. "How long you been up?"

"Not too long," Brian replied stretching his arms and legs out then closing his eyes seemingly more tired than before. "Isis pulled me out of deep sleep to ‘allow me to get mentally prepared' for the Conclave. Bitch. I just wanted to go back to sleep. I still feel like shit."

"Does your stomach still hurt?"

"Well it doesn't feel like my guts are burning out of my stomach anymore so...I suppose...maybe a touch."

"I thought your granddad's bracelet was supposed to prevent you from being attacked by weapons," Justin replied touching the place on Brian's chest where his wound used to be. "No wonder he's dead."

"It stops the first blow," Brian said. "Cardano told Isis that the first hit ricocheted right off, so the guy's second blow was to stab me...something he did quite efficiently. Missed my spine by a ½ inch or so. Lucky me."

"You are lucky." Justin sat up and looked down at his lover. "Just about as lucky as I am unlucky...except..." He paused twisting his fingers with Brian's. He couldn't look up, unsure of the older man's reaction. "...except when I'm with you."

"Is that so?" Brian stared at Justin hoping the blonde would look back, but he didn't. "Cause I heard you saved my life last night."

"No I didn't," Justin replied shaking his head. "It was my dad. My dad tried to kill you...again! It's my fault. It's all just my fault!"

"Think of it as an adventure," Brian said finally getting Justin's attention. The young man looked back shocked. "At least I can't complain my life's been boring...not that it was ever boring before...but you know..."

"I can't believe you would say that." The blonde gasped surprised. "Brian-my father came to kill you..."

"And you broke his kneecap," Brian responded, impressed.

"Then I let him go," Justin replied looking at their fingers once again. "If I hit him one more time it would've given Isis enough time to get him...but, I couldn't. Brian I couldn't do it. He's not my enemy...he's my dad. He needs to go, but..." Justin finally made eye contact with Brian, his eyes tearing, pleading. "But, I don't want him dead. He's my father and he's the only one I have. Even if he doesn't always love me, I'll always love him."

Brian felt his lover's sorrow and responded by softly thumbing away Justin's tears. He gently eased Justin's face towards his own pressing their lips together. There was a part of Brian that wanted to twist Justin on his back and ride him all morning, but that would have to wait until later. In a few hours, Brian would be at the Conclave and hopefully, Craig Taylor would be out of his hair...he just didn't know how? Death? Or banishment? 

****

"I hope you weren't planning on speaking to our Prince without my presence," Justine said walking into the third floor loft where Lazarus stood talking with Cardano.

"Never, mistress," Lazarus replied waving a hand towards one of the only chairs in the almost empty space. "I had a man fetch him...he should be here any moment."

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?"

"Brian," Lazarus said. "Within the hour you'll be at the Conclave with some very important issues to tackle. I wanted to talk to you about how to deal with said issues, if I may."

"You may not," Brian replied plopping down in a chair. "I already went through everything this morning with Isis and Primogen Ryder and honestly, I don't want to go through that boring shit again."

"It may be boring, but it is important," Lazarus said, his face showing a great displeasure for the turn of events. "Such as the fate of Craig Taylor who-"

"Who will be banished," Brian finished.

"Banished?" Justine moved closer to Brian and stood over him. "That's absurd! If we banish him, he's just going to leave, get a bigger army then return to reclaim the throne! Are you nuts?"

"I must agree with our young Prince here, banishment is better," Lazarus disagreed. "That way we can make an example of him."

"Killing him is a very good example!" Justine, at her wits end, threw up her arms and pleaded with her Prince. "How can I get you to change your mind?"

"Have faith in your Prince's judgement," Lazarus barked getting in Justine's face, jabbing a finger at her. 

"This is crazy!"

"This is also settled," Brian said getting up and walking to the exit. "I've got to get ready of the Conclave. Take any of your issues up with Isis. I think she's in the armory."

"I will," Justine said following Brian out of the loft. As he walked up the stairs, she went to the lower loft to complain to Isis.

"He's as foolish and trusting as his grandfather," Lazarus told Cardano. "But, he's also twice as dangerous as Craig Taylor's ever been. He controls the Toreador boy like Taylor never could control his own wife. He is protected by our Justicar, who isn't using him like we thought she would. And worst of all he's lucky...too lucky."

"What are your thoughts?"

"He must be controlled," Lazarus replied rubbing his chin in thought, "or he must die. I'll decide after the Conclave, then I'll give my orders."

"And so they shall be done."

**** 

The events at this Conclave were much more relaxed than the first session. All Clans were accounted for in force except for the Ventrue, who opted to send only one member, one who did not have any ranking or position within the Clan. The Malkavians were there in force and both Brian and Isis noted that their Primogen, Mariel, was no where to be found though Kalista was there. 

The group spent several hours going through the monotonous details of the Princedom until each issue at hand was resolved including the boundaries of the city, the Sabbat, lupines or warewolves, ghouls and diablerie. The only item left was the question of the Prince's right to exile or put to death all those of Royal Blood who might claim a right to the throne.

"Any and all who whish to speak on their behalf may do so now," the Justicar said. There was a moment of silence when Jennifer Taylor, her daughter Molly and Justin stood up. 

"I am Jennifer Taylor, Royal Blood of the Clan Toreador. I am also Molly Taylor, Royal Blood of the Ventrue Clan's sire," Jennifer said, facing Brian. "And I speak for her and myself when we say that we lay no claim to the throne."

Justin couldn't help the silly smile that was plastered over his face when he said, "I am Justin Taylor, Royal Blood of the Clan Toreador. I am also..." He couldn't contain the smirk and giggle, so he tried not to look at Brian. "Mate of Brian Kinney head of Clan Kinney of the Tremere Clan. I lay no claim to the throne."

"I am Gunther of the Ventrue Clan, here on behalf of Craig Taylor, Royal Blood of the Ventrue Clan. We wait for the new Prince's verdict."

"Fine," the Justicar said. "Three Kindred stand before you, Brian. Your official ruling is needed to determine this outcome."

"Alright," Brian replied. "Justin, Jennifer and Molly Taylor are welcome in my city. As for Craig Taylor..."

A low murmur filled the room, as a wave unlike anything Brian had ever felt seemed to overtake the chamber. 

"Ventrue," Isis said looking around the room. She watched the two sets of double doors like a hawk. "They're surrounding us as we speak."

"Craig Taylor shall be exiled, never to step foot in the City of Pittsburgh again."

"I refuse!" Craig Taylor stormed into the meeting room with his Clansmen like a herd of rampaging horses. 

"Although you may not like the course of events, Craig," the Justicar said from his seat high above. "You really don't have any choice in the matter. So, I'll ask you once: Leave the City of Pittsburgh and leave this gathering."

"I have one option, Lord Justicar," Craig replied as his men blocked all exits. "I challenge Prince Kinney to a duel!"

"Craig what are you doing?" Jennifer rushed towards Craig, only to be blocked by his men.

"Daddy don't," Molly cried from her place next to Justin. Her older brother said nothing. All he could do was hold his sister close to him. "Please..."

"The challenge has already been made," the Justicar said. "Does Prince Kinney accept the challenge?"

"What if I don't?" Brian asked Isis mentally.

"What would you think of your Prince if he was ‘chicken'?"

"Fuck," he replied to her mentally, then spoke to the Justicar, "I accept."

"Then let us move to the adjoining room," the Justicar proclaimed. 

The entire group moved into a large room already equipped for battle.

"Why do I feel I'm fucked?" Brian looked around the room and felt like he'd been set up.

"You are," Isis replied shaking her head in disgust. "Just remember: small spells and don't let yourself bleed too much."

Brian looked as people sat around the makeshift ‘boxing ring' and wondered out loud where the referee was. 

When Isis told him, "what referee? This is a Kindred duel, which means it's to the death." Brian felt a drop in the pit of his stomach. 

"You mean I could possibly die here?"

"You're already dead, Brian," Isis told him. "He's just planning on making it more permanent."

"You seem awfully nonchalant about the whole thing."

"I have faith in you," she replied in all earnest. She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled. "I believe you are here to finish the job your grandfather never could. To right an old wrong and if you die, that will never happen."

"You're sending me into battle with a man three times my age, strength and power on faith?!"

"Yes."

"Oh, now I'm really fucked," Brian sighed.

"No you're not," Justin said approaching the two. He wrapped his arms around his lover. "You'll be fine."

"Aren't you afraid I'll kill your dad?"

"No one told him to do this," Justin replied. 

"Aren't you afraid you're dad'll kill me?"

"I have faith that nothing will happen to you," Justin replied kissing Brian's cheek. "We're meant to be together so you can't die. If you die...so will I."

"You people and your fucking faith," Brian huffed. "I'm sure Caine had a lot of faith when God banished him to Nod. So much faith that he fucked his step mom then created a bunch of kids that just wanted to kill him."

"You've been reading your books," Isis replied with a proud smile. The Justicar told the men to enter the ring so that battle might begin. Isis handed Brian his weapon, the dagger she used so many times before to save her childe. "You're going to be a fine Prince."

"If I'm not dead at the end of this square dance."

Craig Taylor entered the ring holding a dagger in one hand with a shield in another. Before Brian entered the ring, Justin stopped him for a long, wet kiss that had most Kindred gawking, except for his father, who glared.

"I think we just made him more pissed off," Brian replied. He and Craig exchanged steely glances before Brian leaned in for another kiss. Finally releasing the sweet embrace, Brian walked into the ring with every intention of not getting killed...permanently.

The two men stood in the ring alone when the sound of the Justicar's voice filled the room, "let it begin!"

Craig quickly charged Brian with his dagger. He took a swing, which the Tremere dodged without much effort. As Brian moved to the right, he was met by Craig's fist, which hit him in the face and tossed him backward to the floor. Brian got back up then tried another approach. Cutting a small wound on his arm he chanted, "Lentitudo, retardo, sensim."

A ray of green light surrounded Craig Taylor as he moved closer to Brian. Only now, Craig's quick movements were replaced by slower actions, though they still seemed faster than anything Brian could handle. What would have been a blur a moment before was now clear as day: Craig's fist slammed into Brian's face over and over again until the Prince's nose broke then bled out. Brian grabbed his face then fell to his knees only to be kicked in the stomach again and again. Brian grabbed Craig's foot when the former Prince tried to kick him again, only to have Craig change his attack. 

Craig shifted his body weight, placing a heavy foot on Brian's chest. He leaned down, aimed his dagger then plunged it towards the man he thought of as the bane of his existence. Only, the dagger make a loud clinking sound then ricocheted off of Brian's chest jamming into the floor below them. 

Brian's only chance was at that moment. He grabbed Craig's leg and hoped it was the one his lover had broken only the night before. It had been healed as had his own, but Brian knew that although a wound was healed, that didn't mean it didn't hurt. In fact, Brian knew that his wound hurt so much that he was going to pass out soon, therefore Craig's broken kneecap should hurt like the dickens. 

Brian reached up and grabbed Craig's leg then punched the former Prince's kneecap with Kindred strength, snapping the leg in half. He heard a scream, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. He turned his body around when Craig fell backwards and tried to get up from his position on his hands and knees. It took him a few tries, but he finally got up from the floor to see Craig Taylor on his back, leg bent unnaturally, and torn in two, but for the strong vein and muscle keeping the bones close to each other.

Blood dripping from his face, Brian looked around to see Jennifer holding her daughter, who still screamed and wailed as her mother tried to hide her vision. Next to them was Justin, crying, his face showing moments of joy then moments of agony. Brian wiped the blood from his face and moved closer to Craig. He grabbed the older man's arm and twisted it back, breaking it in two, ignoring the cries from the crowd for him to stop. 

Brian leaned down and asked, "Do you concede?" 

"To the death!"

"Is this my throne?" 

Brian looked up and the Justicar who responded with a shocked then respectful smile. "It is."

"Then your sentence for being such a prick," Brian announced to the entire crowd. "Is to live with your sad ass self...anywhere but Pittsburgh. And to make sure of that..."

Brian looked to the group of onlookers and saw the Brujah Clan: his new soldiers. "Get his ass out of town and make sure he understands what I mean about anywhere but Pittsburgh."

The Brujah grabbed Craig Taylor then waited for the rest of the Ventrue Clan to make their move, but they didn't. Their leader had been defeated by the young Prince in the view of the most powerful Kindred in the City. A new leader must be found and it wasn't in the injured and shamed man before them. 

Places were taken once again to conclude the Conclave, much to Brian's displeasure. He would have preferred to go home immediately to tend his wounds. When all was said and done, the Conclave ended with a new official Prince and a group of Clans all seemingly starting from the beginning again.

****

Lazarus walked into the third floor loft and closed the door behind Cardano. He paced around beginning a sentence only to stop himself. Cursing Brian and Isis, he would then renew his pacing. The pattern continued for some time.  
  
"My lord," Cardano said getting his flustered boss' attention. "Is it to be done?"

Lazarus screamed then tossed over the few chairs in the room before regaining his composure. "It is and make sure it is done correctly."

"Don't worry, Lazarus. The boy will fall into place afterwards."

"Do it!"

****

"We'll have a party for you later," Isis said as soldiers placed Brian in bed. She stood with Merill and Ryder, who watched as their Prince's wounds were cleaned. "Now you need to sleep." She leaned in towards him to place him in deep sleep, but he stopped her. 

"Can I sleep naturally? I think I need real sleep for a while," Brian complained. "When you wake me up from that deep sleep I always feel like my head was in a vice."

"Fine," Isis conceded. "We have a real healer coming tomorrow anyway. The Tremere Prince from Austin, Texas is sending the healer over and hopefully you'll be right as rain after that. They said we could keep her for a few months or so. That'll give us enough time to heal everyone."

"Great."

"Just rest," Isis said backing out of the room. She faced Justin who attempted to get into the bed with his lover. "Alone, young man. Allow your mate to rest for a moment. Revel in his sarcastic, egotistical malevolence later."

Justin laughed, then he kissed his lover softly on the lips before leaving the room. Merill saw the Prince's mate leave then took his leave following the young Toreador. 

"One more thing," Brian said before Isis and Ryder left. "Where do you stand?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Not you, Isis," Brian said looking at Ryder. "You, boss...or my Primogen formerly known as my boss. Where do you stand?"

"I stand by my Prince?"

"You sound like those Malkavians," Brian huffed. "I mean with your Tremere loyalties. Don't try and bullshit me, you know what the fuck is going on here."

"Like I said before, Bri, I'm loyal to you," Ryder replied. "I'm your Primogen and you're my Prince. Others wanted the position, but in my opinion, it's already filled. I know you, fuck I hired you at the firm. We all know Justine is making a play for your throne, but she won't get anywhere without another Clan to support her. All I ask is that you watch her, she's got something up her sleeve."

"She always has something up her sleeve," Isis agreed. "Bitch."

"And now to have her want Merill as the only head of security...who knows what's she's thinking up?"

"Any thoughts on the situation?" Isis looked at Brian then back to Ryder who pondered the question.

"Cardano should be head of security," Ryder suggested. "Although they're about the same age, Cardano is much better fighter. And Cardano is a generation lower than Merill and it's obvious he's taken by our studly Prince here. We should use that while we can."

"I'll consider it," Brian replied, his eyes closing slightly. He rubbed them and yawned.

"Sleep young Prince," Isis said pushing Ryder a bit. Isis turned and walked out of the loft making sure Ryder was out before she was. 

****  
  
"You have to watch them," Merill said to Justin as the younger man flipped through a magazine. They sat in the first floor loft where Lindsay and Gus had fallen asleep on a couch in an adjoining room. The others were all off to work so Justin sat with Merill, though he actually wanted to go to school or work or anything other than being there with the man who had wanted him dead not to long ago.

"As opposed to watching you," Justin smirked pretending to read in the hopes that Merill would leave him. 

"Watch me all you want," Merill replied with a smile. "Just make sure you watch Lazarus and his watch dog, Cardano, at the same time."

"So all of you are trying to kill Brian?"

"I'd never kill a member of the Tremere Royal Blood," Merill replied insulted. "I'll die for my Prince and his childe if the time ever comes."

"Is that before or after you kill me or have me killed?"

"Could be either," Merill replied to Justin's shock. "But, don't take that the wrong way."

"Don't take you trying to kill me the wrong way!? Are you fucking nuts!?"

"I'm a purist," Merill said moving closer to Justin, only to have the younger man move away. "But, now that you're my Prince's mate, killing you isn't the most palatable option. I think he'd be upset."

"No shit asshole," Justin snapped. 

"I'll protect my Prince...even at the cost of your life...or my own. I'd think as his mate, you'd feel the same."

"I do, but..."

"But, nothing," Merill replied. He moved closer to Justin, only to have the younger man move away again. "Justin, watch for Cardano. He's more dangerous than I am."

"Cardano?" Justin mocked making sure a table was between him and the older vampire. "I think Cardano has a crush on Brian."

"Exactly," Merill replied grinning as the implications finally hit Justin. 

"No way."

"Well," Merill said sitting down again as far from Justin as he could get. "Give Cardano a chance and he'll turn on the charm. And for a position next to the Prince, I think Cardano will switch hit until the cows come home. Honestly, I'd prefer to deal with you and Prince Kinney versus Cardano and Prince Kinney. Not only would I be yanked as head of security, but Cardano would take the position."

"But, I'm Brian's mate!"

"And you'll still be," Merill conceded. "Only with Cardano there 24/7."

****

"Are you feeling better, Brian?"

Brian opened his eyes and saw Cardano sitting beside him wiping beads of sweat from his brow. 

"I was sleeping just fine."

"I'm sorry, my lord," Cardano said dipping a wet cloth back in a bowl of water. He rang out the excess water then pulled Brian's sheet backwards exposing a very naked Prince underneath. "I just wanted to make sure you were tended to correctly."

Brain chuckled. "Is that so?"

At first, Cardano seemed hesitant, but when he grabbed Brian's member, things seemed to progress a lot more naturally. Cardano took Brian's penis in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down in a rapid and methodical motion. Though the man claimed to be a novice, Brian thought Cardano might have been trying to be modest. Brian closed his eyes and grabbed Cardano's head as the motions were about to make him burst. He moaned and gyrated and the end came near. 

Cardano kept his rhythm, looking up at the man when he brought a stake from his side and placed it over Brian's heart. Not letting go, his mouth continued as Brian tried to defend himself only to have his own sensations stop him as he erupted into his assassin's mouth. As Cardano's stake went up, Brian closed his eyes, his natural reaction to having just had an orgasm. When Brian opened his eyes again, he no longer saw Cardano the man, but instead saw Cardano the flittering pieces of dust landing on top of his body. Standing over his bed was Justin carrying a short sword.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"We're really going to have to talk about this whole fucking guys who try and kill you thing," Justin said looking down at Brian, who seemed more than disoriented. 

"Well, that settles that," Brian replied brushing bits of Cardano dust off of him. "He can't be the next head of security."

****

Isis, Lazarus, Ryder, Justine and Merill walked into the loft where Brian lay on his bed with Justin. 

"Brian, childe," Isis said walking to the bed. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"Well, I got up when Cardano tried to kill me," Brian replied looking directly at Lazarus. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Never," Lazarus replied, seemingly insulted.

"Well, I hope he doesn't owe you any money because he's dust," Brian said.

"How unfortunate," Merill replied.

"Well it's fortunate for you," Brain told Merill. "Since you're the head of my personal security. That means you report directly to Isis...and no one else. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"And as for you, Ryder...boss," Brian hummed. He reveled in his new position, smiling. "You're fired. Justine, I'm officially appointing you as Primogen for the Tremere in Pittsburgh."

"What!?" Ryder looked pissed, but was calmed down by Isis glare.

"It's nothing personal," Brian replied. "It's just that Justine is an elder, but that doesn't mean you're shit out of luck. Justine's position is only temporary until she can prove that she can handle that position."

"I'm honored," Justine said. 

"Well, don't be until you've got your shit together," Brian told the woman. "Until that day, Ryder is your right hand man. You both will have to approve of any decisions before anything is done then it'll have to go past Isis before it's even brought to me. This ends when you guys can prove that you can play nicely."

"And me, my lord?"

"Lazarus," Brian replied. "My main man. My ace in the hole." Lazarus looked a bit intimidated, but kept his head high as Brian cleared his throat and got more comfortable before actually saying any thing else. "I've been told the Prince of Austin has sent us a healer. I want you to go to Austin, Texas and assist him while we have his healer. You know, to thank him for being such a nice guy. Maybe you can use you skills to find a way to help us poor Tremeres in Pittsburgh."

"It's an honor," Lazarus replied stunned. "When shall I leave?"

"Now," Brian replied with a smile. "Go and spread the word that the Tremere's have taken back Pittsburgh."

"Absolutely," Isis said. "Spread the good word, Lazarus. We'll miss you. Now the rest of you have much to do with your new positions. Let the Prince rest."

The group left Brian, Justin and Isis, who had something else to say before her departure. "That was brilliant! Not only did you get rid of our biggest threat for a while without having the controversy of killing him, you separated Justine and Merill and had one of her biggest enemies watch over her shoulder. You manipulative son of a bitch!"

"Thanks."

"I'm so proud," Isis replied wiping a tear from her eye. "You've taken control of the city within two months...now the only thing you have to learn how to control is your libido."

"Not gonna happen," Brian replied groping Justin, which was enough to get Isis to leave.

"I'd thought they'd never leave," Justin said kissing Brian.

"I'm still injured."

"You'll be more injured if you don't get to work."

Brian smiled and pulled Justin on his lap. Straddling him, Justin leaned down littering his mate with more kisses. Brian just lay there with a smiling teenager above him giggling and placing kisses in various parts of his body. "How did all of this happen?"

"You didn't listen to me when I told you I was a vampire."

"Get used to it," Brian replied. 

Justin looked at his lover and felt giddy. The kisses became more frantic, so Brian took control, twisting their bodies around so that he was on top. 

"I love you, Brian."

"Don't expect me to change or anything," Brian said trying to be serious, but he found it hard with Justin's wet tongue licking him all over.

"Never."

"Good, cause I'm pretty fucking perfect just the way I am now."

"No question," Justin replied pressing his lips against Brian's. "You're wonderful, fabulous. You're a great dad and a great mate. " Brian groaned, which earned him another gentle kiss. "And a Prince among men."   



End file.
